Naruto: Rise of an outcast
by TheSmilingMask
Summary: Ignored by his family, Naruto ends up in the Forest of Death where he lose the use of the chakra. The spirits of the elements, outraged by the abuses suffered by the child, decide to help him with special gifts. With new powers and new allies, Naruto will undertake a long journey to find a purpose and forget his past. *Neglected/Grey/NoChakra/Strong/Smart Naruto. Harem undecided*
1. CHAPTER 1: A new destiny

**Welcome everyone to my new story!**

 **Since in this period I'm reading different fic where Naruto is ignored or abandoned by his family, I decided to try to write something like that! Before we begin with the story, however, I must warn you of some small details that might pleasure as not.**

 **1) There will be some OC, the most important will be Naruto's sisters since they'll appear most of the time but there will also be less important characters created by me.**

 **2) This fic, only in some respects, will be a big X-over but during this chapter you'll understand what I mean (I will explain further in the notes at the bottom).**

 **3) I do not have too much time to write, so updates may take time.**

 **WARNING: this story will contain a huge amount of gore, splatter, lemon and other things for adults, so you have been warned.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO nor any characters that will appear in this story (apart from the OC, those are mine).**

NOTE:

"Human dialogues"

 _'Human thoughts / mental dialogues'_

" **Demonic dialogues"**

 _ **'Demonic thoughts / mental dialogues'**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 1: A new destiny**_

In an alley of the village, between two buildings like many others, there were several teens and children, all intent to laugh and throw stones to a person curled up on the ground, screaming now and then 'Disappear ghost!' or 'Die demon!', accompanying each word with a kick against the head of the person on the ground.

The person covered with bruises, blood and dirt, was actually a seven year old boy with sun-kissed blond hair. His white shirt was now ruined at different points due to the repeated blows of his assailants. Closed in a fetal position by several minutes, the small child could only cry, praying that someone would help him, since his requests were ignored. In a place devoured by war or ravaged by poverty, a similar scene was quite common.

But Konoha was not at war and poverty was not a problem. So why a poor child of seven years was mobbed by his peers and no one seemed to want to intervene to help him?

Simple. In the eyes of everyone else, he was nothing. Not even his own parents nor his sisters nor his godparents seemed to notice him. He was simply left to himself and, since no one seemed to care about that, he was used as a 'relief valve' or 'pastime' by his peers.

A well-placed kick hit him in the forehead, causing him to roll on the ground. His attackers laughed again and one struck him in the back with another kick, bringing him back to the initial point. The child's eyes were already closed, but the tears continued to roll down his cheeks, then falling to the ground. Several twinges of pain poured into his body but he couldn't risk opening his mouth to scream, otherwise they would have kicked that point, breaking his teeth.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" a man shouted entering in the alley. All the laughter stopped abruptly and the child opened his eyes to the ground, staring at the newcomer with his deep blue eyes. In an instant, he recognized the man's clothes and his heart beat wildly with happiness. He was a ninja. He would save him from his assailants!

"Dad! Why are you here?" a child asked in a bored voice, while his father was getting closer. Unconsciously, Naruto felt a shiver of terror in seeing the grin on the man's lips.

"Your mother said you have to go home, Yahiru. Now." All those present, excluding the child called back and the blonde on the ground, burst into laughter but in the end the man looked down on the victim of the assault "Oh? Still alive? And to say that last week I saw you while you were beaten by the drunks...hard to die eh?"

The child felt a new pain in his chest, this time of pure terror.

"Well, I might as well finish the job but I will not dirty my hands with someone like you. I'll let someone else, or rather, something else to do the work." the main said, pulling out a piece of black cloth and then tie it around the child's head, making him temporarily blind.

"N-no! I-I didn't do a-anything!" the blond whined trying to squirm but the man, after a violent punch to the face, tied his hands behind his back. In desperation, the boy tried to escape but his attackers made him fall and someone hit him violently on the back of the head, knocking him out. As darkness claimed him, the child began to remember why his life was so awful and so full of suffering.

For an orphan, such a life could almost seem normal but he was not an orphan. He had parents, a house and a room of his own. His parents weren't even like the others, they were Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Lady of Death.

That's right, his parents were two of the strongest ninja of all Konoha if not of all the Five Great Shinobi Nations! And yet, he was constantly attacked, beaten and despised by the people of his own village. His life had been almost always like that, but at the beginning, when he was still an infant, his parents took care of him, or so he thought. In fact, after only few days of life, his parents had entrusted to a nanny while they were concerned about the child's sisters.

All this was due to the fact that, both girls, called Mito and Miwako, were the Jinchuuriki the Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox which, on the day of their birth, had attacked the village. Obviously there was a solid explanation behind the attack and it was that, during childbirth, a masked man had managed to reach Minato and Kushina, the previous Jinchuuriki of the demon. Being born a minute earlier of his sisters, Naruto had been taken to a safe place but then the masked man had acted, managing to free the Kyuubi. After a fierce battle, Minato had managed to defeat the enemy and, using a new seal of his creation, he had divided the enormous power of the Kyuubi into two, sealing each piece in his daughters. After establishing that they were safe, Minato and Kushina had presented them to the village as the saviors of Konoha.

That had been the beginning of the nightmare.

Over the years, the child had realized how his parents ignored him, thinking only of his sisters. His mother often cooked for four people and not five, his father took his sisters to practice leaving him at home and they hadn't never bought anything. If he tried to get noticed, his parents ignored him; if asked to be trained, they snorted and said that his sisters had priority; if by chance he was beaten, nothing happened because, due to his Uzumaki blood, he healed quickly and had no evidence of what happened.

During his seven years of life, he had never received a hug or some form of affection from his family. His sisters didn't help him in any way and his godparents, when they were at home, they thought only to them (his sisters). The only glimmer of hope in his life was represented by the former Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Ayame and Teuchi, the owners of the Ramen Ichiraku, the only place where he could go to eat without any problem. They were the only people to show him a bit of affection but it was obvious that they could not replace a real family. Because of this, Naruto had slid slowly into depression, arriving to think it would have been better if he had never been born.

His thoughts were interrupted when he was awakened suddenly, by being thrown to the ground. The man who had kidnapped tore off the blindfold and freed his hands, allowing him to look around. The sheer terror slipped into the baby's chest as soon as he realized that he was in the middle of a forest full of huge trees, but not too far he saw an iron fence covered with vines.

"W-where are w-we...?"

The man grinned "In the forbidden area of the Forest of Death, the only place suitable for a scrap like you." and, in an instant, he vanished into thin air, leaving alone the child who began to tremble, looking around with eyes full of fear. Not knowing what to do, the blond approached the fence, but renounced to climbing over it due to the height and brambles.

A sudden sound, like a hissing, startled him and, turning slowly, he saw a huge black scorpion, big as a bear. The arachnid quickly closed its claws and lifted the tail, showing its red sting. After a few seconds of silence, the beast lunged forward and the sheer terror assailed the child who ran in the middle of those huge trees, not daring to look back. To his right, sprouted other scorpions and so he turned left, not knowing where to go for safety. Those beasts were fast and he was already tired, not to mention still suffering the beating of a few minutes earlier. Now run out of energy, the child did not see a stone protruding from the ground and stumbled, slamming his face. The child tried to get up and run at the same time, getting a long cut on his right thigh that ripped the blue shorts, leaving a trail of blood on the ground.

After five long minutes, the child arrived at the edge of a huge clearing, but just at that moment, a scorpion struck him in the back with its sting, piercing just above the right shoulder blade. Screaming in agony, the child was raised in weight and launched forward. Sobbing for pain and effort, he got up slowly and tried to approach the colossal oak positioned in the center of the clearing, unaware of the fact that the scorpions, after a few meters, had escaped away from the clearing.

Finally, the blond reached the oak and leaned against one of the roots, trying to catch his breath, but the pain was unbearable and, judging from his faded sight, he had been poisoned. Now about to pass out, the child did not notice a strong green glow that sprang to his right, amongst a tangle of roots. However, when a deep female voice thundered in the air, he was quick to leap to his feet, turning to the light.

" **What are you doing here, human?** "

The child stared at the light, trembling again not knowing what to say. That glow didn't seem threatening but now he could no longer trust anyone or anything.

" **I see that you're just a child. Are you lost or something?** " The voice was calm and seemed curious of his presence. Seeing the child deny with the head, the voice asked " **Boy, what's your name?** "

"N-Naruto..."

" **So, why are you here,** **Naruto** **?** "

"I-I-I was l-left h-here..." the boy whispered, trying to stop shaking. Without success.

" **You were...left here?** " Naruto nodded " **Oh poor creature. I don't know who has abandoned you here but certainly has no soul. Here, come on in. At least you can hide from those beasts.** " the glow faded, showing a small tunnel in the middle of the roots. The child, though unsure of what to do, went into the tunnel which closed behind him. After a few minutes, Naruto found himself in a huge cave from the domed ceiling covered with roots. Several green and yellow flowers were scattered on the walls and on the ceiling, illuminating the environment, while the ground was covered with green and lush grass. Caught by the beauty of the place, Naruto didn't notice a woman approaching him until she was not just two meters away.

"It's a beautiful place, isn't it?" the woman asked, gaining his attention and stopping his heart for a few seconds.

In front of him there wasn't a woman but a goddess. A perfect body, for which all women would have killed, with an ample bosom and curves in the right places, was wrapped in a thin silk cream-colored dress that contrasted with her tanned complexion. Bright golden eyes were intent on scrutinizing the child from head to toe, while the blacks long hair that reached to her ankles with two braids that fell to the sides of her face, swayed with each step. A smile that would melt even a block of ice formed on her lips as soon as she was in front of Naruto.

"Hello, young Naruto."

After the initial bewilderment, Naruto gave a slight bow with the head "H-hello..."

The woman chuckled "My my, you're a little shy, aren't you? You can relax with me. This place is not for you people but I won't allow a child to die in this forest after being abandoned."

"T-thank you...err..."

"Chikyuu, my name is Chikyuu." the woman said with a smile.

"Earth?" Naruto asked confused and Chikyuu nodded "Yes, my name means 'Earth', in fact I am the spirit of the earth, one of the major spirits that reigns in this world." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and the woman chuckled again "But don't mind about these small things, since I'll erase your memory as soon as I will know how to take you home."

Naruto winced slightly, but Chikyuu's calm voice convinced him that she did not want to hurt him like everyone else. The child opened his mouth to speak, but fell to his knees gasping and looking for air. The woman knelt quickly beside him and saw the wound on his back.

"Oh no, you've been stung by one of those scorpions." her voice was alarmed and, without effort, she lifted the child and ran to a stone cradle that was formed from the ground in the center of the cave. After lying him in the cradle, Chikyuu recited a strange spell and Naruto was engulfed by a thick green liquid, but so much the child was already passed out so he didn't notice. Watching him closely, the woman sighed, placing a hand on his forehead, not caring of the liquid "Poor child, who could never do such a thing?"

Having to figure out where his house was, Chikyuu did a thing for her simple and plain but that would have led to a series of unimaginable events. Holding the hand on his forehead, she began to read his mind and his memories. After a single instant, her eyes widened, and with each passing second, her pupils shrank more and more, while a look of pure fury formed on her face.

A slight tremor began to shake not only the oak or the forest but rather the whole Konoha. After the first few seconds the citizens began to worry because the earthquake was becoming stronger. Several cracks were formed in the walls of buildings as well as in the streets while the dogs began to bark panicked. Even the Hokage's family began to worry, and all those present in the compound went out into the garden for safety.

"What's happening?" Kushina asked, looking around. She could easily feel the earth shake and for sure it was not a jutsu. At her side, there was two little girls of seven years. The first had long red hair with a blond tuft that covered her right eye, while the second had long blonde hair and the same purple eyes as the other child. Mito and Miwako seemed worried like the mother but also Minato didn't seem much calmer. Suddenly, both girls sensed a sharp pain in the belly, that forced them to bend over in pain.

Minato was immediately in front of them as his last student, Kakashi, shunshined to go and check the surroundings.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? The seal is hurting you?"

"N-no, K-Kurama is...is...scared!" Mito shouted with incredulous eyes and her sister nodded. Contrary to what imagined by many, the two sisters were already in touch with the demon inside them and, amazingly, they had managed to become friends quickly. After some time the demon had also revealed her real name and her gender, which had almost left everyone speechless.

Willpower, Minato said. Women power, Kushina said.

"That furball is scared? For an earthquake?" Kushina asked incredulously, but her daughters shook their heads.

"Kurama is saying 'She is angry! She's completely mad! Who is the fool who has made her angry?' and things like that..." Miwako said and Minato asked "Who is she talking about?"

For a few seconds, no one spoke but eventually Mito lifted her head "Of the most dangerous woman ever existed..."

 **Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was terrified. While darting through the corridors of the tower where he had his office, dozens of thoughts crowded into his mind. The earthquake was going on now for more than a minute and had become stronger and stronger. Now, many buildings presented serious damage and several trees and lampposts had fallen.

He knew who was behind that seismic shock. He was the only one aware of Chikyuu, being the only person to whom she had addressed, mainly because of his age and to his constant presence in the village. When he was younger, the spirit of the earth had made him swear not to talk about her to anyone, and in return she would have made sure to make more fruitful the land of his village. That day, she had also donated to him a perfectly spherical stone. She had explained that, in case of an earthquake, something would happen to the stone and it would be cracked or broken.

' _Only cracks, it means there is a small problem. If the stone is split in half, there is a serious problem. Three pieces indicate that it is something urgent._ ' Hiruzen kept running toward his office, thinking back to the words of Chikyuu ' _ **If the stone will break into four pieces, get your ass in front of me. Instantly.**_ '

The elder ninja swallowed loudly, then arriving at the door of his office. Without even hesitating, he opened it violently and his face turned white like a ghost.

Five pieces.

"May Kami have mercy of our souls..." all of his instincts kicked at the same time and, with a speed that would have made embarrass even Minato, Hiruzen darted toward the Forest of Death. In just a minute he reached his destination, finding the tunnel into the roots already open. Swallowing again, the old man went into the tunnel until he get to the cave where he had met Chikyuu the first time.

"Hiruzen." the old man froze on the spot. He recognized the voice, but if he once could associate it to a summer's day, now that same voice seemed to come out of a storm of ice and snow. Turning very slowly, he saw Chikyuu sitting at a stone table where there were five empty chairs. Beside her, there was a small cradle of stone and Hiruzen's eyes widened in terror in seeing the child inside.

' _Naruto-kun..._ '

"You seem to know this child." Chikyuu said and Hiruzen nodded "He is like a grandson to me, Chikyuu-sama."

Her gaze became even more enraged "Ah so it's like a grandchild to you. Then tell me...why, in the name of all that is dear to me in this world, I found this poor child near my home after being abandoned by one of your ninja?!"

Hiruzen had to stop the urge to tremble in front of her "I wasn't aware of it. Unfortunately I can not always look at him and I thought he was with his family..."

Huge mistake...

"WITH HIS FAMILY?!" Chikyuu slammed her fist on the table "Do you think that I'm an idiot?! I saw the memories of Naruto and his family has never been by his side! I promised to help the Land of Fire but this is just too much!"

The situation was taking a turn for the worse and Hiruzen knew that. Antagonizing one of the five major spirits was the best thing to do if you wanted an atrocious death. Bowing to show respect, the elder said "Chikyuu-sama, I know that his family has made many mistakes. I tried several times to reason with them, but there was no way to make them understand and...!"

Chikyuu waved a hand to silence him "Enough excuses, I know how things are. The only reason I haven't destroyed Konoha yet it's because of Ayame and Teuchi, the only two that showed affection toward Naruto, besides you." Hiruzen sighed in relief "But the fact remains that I will take serious measures. Sit down, we have a lot to discuss and the others have yet to arrive."

"The...others?" the old man asked.

"The other major spirits." hearing those words Hiruzen paled instantly "Normally, such a situation would not require a meeting, but you humans are pulling the rope too much and therefore we must act. Do you know what was Naruto's dream?"

Hiruzen nodded slowly. The child had always said that he would become Hokage so as to be recognized by everyone. Wait...WAS?!

The man raised his head with an alarmed look but Sarah kept him from talking "He's not dead but his dream is now just that...a dream. Before arriving here, he was stung by one of the scorpions that protect this place. Their venom destroys the circulatory system of the chakra at the molecular level. When I found it, the poison had already destroyed three-quarters of his system. There's no way to recreate it." Hiruzen had to sit down to the other extreme of the table. His legs could no longer support him and a cold grip was crushing his heart.

After a few minutes spent trying to calm down, Hiruzen stared at Naruto with a distressed look "And now...what will happen?"

"We will decide shortly. It seems that my sister has arrived." Chikyuu said and, in the chair to her right formed a small tornado. Within moments, a figure materialized inside the tornado which was dissipated with a violent gust of wind. Hiruzen gaped at the girl now sitting at the table.

She was incredibly slender but her body showed perfect muscles without imperfections. Although she was sitting, the old man hypothesized that she was high on the meter and seventy, a little less than Chikyuu. The rosy complexion was matched perfectly to the white dress that covered her body from the neck to the thighs, leaving uncovered the arms and legs, while her brilliant green eyes sparkled like those of a child. The last unmistakable traits of the spirit of the air were her long golden curls and a perfect smile.

The newcomer looked at Sarah with a broad smile "Hello, dear sister."

"Kuuki, it is good to see you after all these years." Chikyuu greeted her smiling back "I apologize for the sudden call but there is something that you should definitely see."

Kuuki's eyes rested on Naruto and a strange sound, like howl of the wind, came out from her throat. Sensing Hiruzen, she turned to the old ninja, looking at him with hatred. The former Hokage, on the other hand, could not help but lower his head in shame and fear. A few seconds later, however, a pillar of fire sprang from the chair in front of Kuuki and, to the right of Hiruzen, a violent lightning sprang from the ceiling, hitting the empty chair.

Once the column of fire was dissipated, to the left of Chikyuu there was a man with a chiseled physique and tanned skin, at least two meters high. His eyes were orange while the hair was red as blood, and kept back in a low ponytail. The chest was completely naked while the legs were covered with red leather pants and brown boots, styled with bracelets of the same color on both wrists.

"Kasai, welcome and sorry for the short notice." Chikyuu said with a smile. The man shrugged and crossed his arms over the chest "No problem sister, I was anyway bored."

She nodded then moving the look on her second brother, the spirit of lightning, whose skin was pale blue. Almost as tall as Kasai, his body was slimmer than his brother, but it was still well defined. His short white hair was straightened into the sky with a long tuft shaped like a lightning while his eyes were golden like those of Chikyuu. Like his brother, he wasn't wearing anything in the upper body, but his legs were covered by a long golden skirt open at the front with blacks pants below.

"Why the hell did you organize this sudden encounter? I was sleeping peacefully!" he shouted suddenly watching with bored look the other spirits.

"Lively as usual, eh Denkoo?" Kuuki asked with a wild grin. Before the spirit of lightning could respond, a small explosion of water gushed to the right of Kuuki and Hiruzen found himself admiring another undoubted beautiful woman. Like Kuuki, even the newcomer had long ringlets but her were blue as the night, while the eyes were as blue as the ocean. Her body with generous shapes was covered only by a long water green tunic.

"I apologize for the delay." she said with a short bow. Chikyuu smiled as well as Kuuki "Do not worry, Mizu. My call was sudden, but you have arrived as soon as possible and for that I thank you."

"Yeah yeah we get it! Tell us why we have been gathered here!" Denkoo shouted causing a series of sighs from his brothers and sisters.

"Very well. I've called you here because of this child." Chikyuu turned to Naruto and only then the other spirits, except Kuuki, noticed him. Kasai raised an eyebrow, Denkoo merely snorted, not understanding what was so important with a human, while Mizu looked at him with pity.

"Then? He has done something to you? I can strike him instantly if you want." Denkoo suggested, but a glare of Chikyuu silenced him instantly.

"He hasn't done anything. The reason for the meeting is what they have done to him." Chikyuu clarified and, in front of each spirit, she created a small white stone. Already knowing what to do, the other four placed a hand on the stones and Chikyuu used a spell to flow the memories of Naruto in their minds.

Hiruzen swallowed hard. If the earthquake had been caused by a single angry spirit, he didn't even want to imagine what they could unleash, all five together. Within seconds, the temperature in the cave dropped dramatically and the old ninja thought that he could see at any moment the spirit of the ice. Unfortunately for him, there was no spirit of the ice, but the KI that the new four spirits poured on him was all too real. His heart nearly stopped and, only after seeing him about to faint, Chikyuu raised a hand to appease the other spirits who continued to stare Hiruzen with hatred.

"I know that you would kill him instantly, but he is one of only three people who have shown affection towards Naruto, so I ask you to let him breathe." Chikyuu said with a serious tone. Her brothers and sisters decided to listen to her and went back to look at her, leaving Hiruzen struggling with his body shaken by tremors.

"Let me kill his family." Denkoo said and the spirits of fire and air found themselves inclined to acquiesce his request.

"No, it wouldn't solve anything and the Hokage's death would only bring more problems for everyone!" Mizu protested and the spirit of the earth nodded "True, we can't do anything to them directly and if we decide to use our powers, we would only raze the entire village."

"So what do you propose? I can see that you saved his life, but he has no more way to use chakra, so he can not become a ninja." Kasai said with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple, we will give to him the means to become strong without using the chakra. According to our laws, we can't give to him our major powers, as my land control for example, so we will donate some special abilities." Chikyuu explained and in front of her appeared a sheet of paper "Therefore we will need a contract."

"A contract?" Hiruzen asked, somewhat confused. Mizu turned to him and nodded "Each of us will offer one or more gifts for Naruto and they will be scored on the contract. If any of us were to give him something out of the contract, he or she will be confined at the boundaries of the world for a thousand years."

Hiruzen nodded and, in that moment, Chikyuu spoke again "Ok, let's begin. Mizu, you go first."

"I, Mizu, the spirit of water, make him a gift of three abilities. The first is the ability to breathe underwater, the second is the ability to walk on the water as various ninja can do, and finally the ability to communicate with sea creatures." she said and the others nodded.

"I, Kuuki, the spirit of air, make him a gift of two abilities. The ability of being able to fly and to be able to communicate with all the creatures of the sky." the blonde said, and Hiruzen was particularly surprised ' _Only two spirits have declared their gifts and they are already amazing._ '

Another spirit decided to offer his gift "I, Kasai, the spirit of fire, make him a gift of two abilities. The ability to be more resistant to fire and the ability to be able to control the temperature of his body, so as to better adapt to heat and cold."

All you then turned to Denkoo who grinned "I offer the God-Speed Impulse." and all those present, excluding Hiruzen, eyes widened in surprise. That ability was the closest thing to the Sharingan, outside of the Doujustu, and he was entrusting it as if nothing had happened?

"Can I know why?" Chikyuu asked and the response was immediate "Because that child has had a crappy life and with that ability he'll able to defend himself!"

"Oow! Denkoo has a heart after all!" Kuuki giggled, instantly making him angry "SHUT UP!"

"Ok let's get back to serious matters." Chikyuu called them back "I, the spirit of earth, make him a gift of two abilities. The ability to be able to recover his energy in contact with the earth and to be able to identify any presence around him, as long as it's on the ground. Someone wants to add something?"

The other four spirits shook their heads "Very well, then I think we can..."

"Wait a moment, dear sister!" interjected a manly voice behind her. Emitting a weak growl, Chikyuu turned slightly, just to see a man with gray skin, red eyes, short black hair, dressed in a black robe and black boots.

"Kuragari...what are you doing here?" Chikyuu asked, and, hearing that name, Hiruzen raised an eyebrow ' _His name means Darkness. I foresee trouble..._ '

"Oh, your coldness hurts me, dear sister." Kuragari said with a small smile "I am here to offer my gifts to this child." and he pointed at Naruto. The other spirits stared at him suspiciously and Kasai gave voice to his doubts "And why, the spirit of darkness, should be interested in a child?"

"Because even I have a heart. Black and rotten, but I have it. I observed Naruto for all his life and I know how he suffered, so I want to give him the power to make other people suffer! Of course, not intentionally, but if he becomes strong enough, maybe his parents will realize their mistakes and their expressions of shame will be a sublime reward!" Kuragari explained with a grin to which the other spirits looked at each other, unsure of how to answer.

After a 'silent conversation', Chikyuu turned back toward him "All right, go ahead."

He stared back at her with unbelieving eyes.

Chikyuu narrowed her eyes "What's the problem?"

"Err...I haven't prepared any gift...eheheh..."

"WHAT?!" Denkoo thundered with a fist on the table "Are you here to joke with us?!"

"Absolutely not! It's just that usually you do not grant me anything and then I was not ready for an affirmative answer!"

Chikyuu sighed "All right, how much time do you need to decide on a gift?"

The man seemed to think about it and eventually snapped his fingers "To make it even better, can I ask a gift to each one of my councilors? I'm sure that they will satisfy the needs!"

Chikyuu sighed again "Okay, but be quick, we do not have all day." and gave him the contract, only after writing a few clauses. The man took the contract and gave her a quick hug "Thank you so much, you won't regret it!" and he vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

' _I hope so..._ ' was the collective thought of the other spirits who sighed at the same time.

"Chikyuu-sama, if I may ask, who was that man?" Hiruzen asked, worried about what might happen.

"Kuragari, the spirit of darkness. He's a spirit that can be associated with all of your jutsu that don't use any of the elements, such as the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** , the various Genjutsu and the Bunshinjutsu." Chikyuu explained with a tired voice "Usually, he's not evil but loves to make jokes and plotting behind us, also there isn't a sacred place in this world for him and therefore he has several councilors from the various floors of his world."

"Do I have to worry?"

The spirits exchanged another worried glance.

' _I'll take that as a yes..._ '

 **In an unknown location**

Kuragari walked into a huge stone hall adorned with candlesticks and a huge round table in the center of the room. Around the table there were eight chairs and only one was empty, that reserved for him.

"Hello, my friends, I hope that the trip was to your liking!" he shouted with a broad smile and some of those present snorted, including a grotesque knight provided with a deformed right arm. Placed against the back of his chair there was a monstrous broadsword with one eye open near the hilt. (1)

"Boring to say the least, seriously Kuragari, why did you made us come here?" the knight asked with a hoarse voice.

"Simple! The other spirits have allowed me to help them to a certain question! In short, a human child will receive gifts from every spirit and each one of us can add the gifts but without exaggerating. That finicky of my sister has added a lot of clauses..." the spirit explained, surprising some of his advisers.

A boy dressed in black with dark hair and eyes tilted his head slightly "Something strange happened? Usually you make them suffer, you don't help them."

Sighing, the man created seven spheres of darkness from his hand and sent them to his advisers. Upon contact with their bodies, the spheres transferred the memories of Naruto within them, so as to avoid too much explanation. He then turned to the boy "I hope that is clear why I'll help him, Zeref." (2)

Zeref nodded and to his right, a man dressed as a black and yellow ninja, cracked his knuckles, staring at Kuragari with his completely white eyes "Any reason why you haven't killed his parents yet?" (3)

"Yes, according to my sister, killing them would only bring trouble. Personally I'd like to see that village burning but I'm sure that the others would stop me instantly, so I'll help Naruto and I will laugh in seeing the shocked faces of his parents." Kuragari explained with a wide grin on his face.

"Hmm...I understand your reasons, but we are eight dark and evil beings. What gifts we could ever offer without exaggerating?" asked a big skeleton dressed in a large black suit and a red globe positioned just below the rib cage. (4)

Kuragari stared at them one by one with a smile "Well, surprise me!" and everyone sweatdropped.

"Can I turn him into a vampire?" asked a man with red eyes, showing a rather strange smile. His blacks hair were facing forward and seemed to ignore the gravity, while his elegant black dress was covered by a long red coat.

Kuragari began reading the various clauses "Sorry Alucard, no vampires or such beings." (5)

"Heh, it's a shame. I am sure that Seras would have loved a little brother." Alucard chuckled while thinking to a possible gift. After several minutes, it was the vampire who offered the first gift "I will give him a weapon, the Monofilament Wires. If it'll be possible, I will ask Walter to train him."

"Ok, your gift is acceptable! Anyone else?"

"I offer the ability to remove or seal his seven deadly sins." said a man dressed in a loose white tunic. His eyes were golden and cold, while his long hair, kept in a low ponytail, and his beard were blond like wheat. Some of those present arched an eyebrow and Zeref asked "Father, your is an unusual gift. Can I know why you're offering that ability?" (6)

"His family won't disappear into thin air, and seeing it again might increase his anger or his envy toward his sisters. Without sins in the heart he will concentrate better. I'll give to him mine order to keep him under control." the man explained with a serious look. After a few seconds of silence, the knight struck the table with his deformed hand "Bullshit! You just want to get rid of those seven so as not hear them in your mind!"

Father sighed "I won't deny it, after hundreds of years they are becoming unsustainable..."

"Then create seven bodies for them. With your enormous power you can do it." Kuragari suggested, but the old man shook his head "I've done it in the past and they have caused only disasters. I don't want to repeat that experience..."

"Ok...well your ability doesn't fit into any clause, so there are no problems." Kuragari resumed reading the clauses "What?! No horsemen of the apocalypse? Tsk, my sister is a real spoilsport..."

"The clauses say something about companions or evocations?" Zeref asked having half an idea for his gift.

"No legendary or extinct creatures. Why?"

"I offer my demons as a gift. Since he can not use the chakra and I can't teach him how to use magic, I'll modify my 'books' in order to activate them with his blood. Besides, I'll move them inside a scroll, since the ninjas prefer those to books. I will keep with me END, it's too important for me." Zeref explained with a smile and the others nodded.

"Very well, these gifts are not bad at all!" Kuragari cheered. He could not wait to enjoy the faces of Naruto's parents. His eyes then rested on the only councilor who had not yet spoken. From a distance he looked like a man but his body was covered with a kind of red organic armor equipped with wings that covered his arms, while his head was locked in a strange helmet that resembled the head of an eagle or something like that "Griffith, nothing to say?" (7)

The man called Griffith turned to him with a face devoid of emotions "I have an idea but I don't know if it can be combined with all other gifts."

"Don't tell me that you want turn him into an Apostle!" the skeleton snapped "As far my creatures are monstrous, your Apostles are simply grotesque!"

"No Ainz, I don't intend transform him. I want to offer him an armor." Griffith said with the same emotionless look. Kuragari peered at him carefully "You're not talking about THAT armor...aren't you?"

Griffith nodded "Yes, I'm referring to the Berserker Armor. I know it's dangerous but this child, as I understand, could face dangerous enemies and an extra boost wouldn't hurt. But these ninja don't wear armors, therefore I'll modify it so as to make it appear in time of need, for example through a tattoo or a symbol similar to one of their seals."

"I am in favor. That armor transforms the user into a kind of demon driven by negative emotions. Removing his sins, the wrath won't be able to govern him and therefore he'll control its power." Father said with a nod.

"It might work." Kuragari said "All right, I will accept your gift Griffith and in addition, as my personal gift, I'll erase most of his emotions. Naruto has to become strong and emotions such as happiness or love would only slow him down. Over time he will learn again to experience those emotions, but it is not the case to think about it now." the others nodded.

"It's to you now." Alucard said looking at the knight, the ninja and Ainz.

The ninja cleared his throat "My gifts will be my special kunai and a training in my style of fighting, including my infernal powers." Kuragari opened his mouth to protest but the ninja anticipated him "He won't be able to go to hell like me. The 'powers' will be limited to inflamed shots and my ability to vanish into the flames. It will replace the **Kawarimi no Jutsu**."

"Are you sure, Scorpion? I hope that you won't corrupt him with your revenge. He must become a strong ninja, not an avenger." Kuragari said with a serious glare.

"You said it. It's MY revenge, not HIS. I'll teach him only how to fight, nothing more." Scorpion said with a shrug "Oh, and also I will give to him some decent clothes. After all I am the ninja here, not you."

For a few seconds there was silence, but then...

"Please, I'm more qualified for that field!" said the knight with a serious tone but apparently Father did not agree "You wear only monstrous armors, I do not think you can have your say."

"Oh give me a break! Nearly all your sins dress up with some black spandex jumpsuits!" the knight retorted.

"On that, Nightmare is right!" Kuragari commented with a chuckle "However I think Scorpion's right, he's the best suited to decide on further clothes for Naruto."

Nightmare mumbled something but in the end did not reply. Seconds later, the door of the room opened and a butler brought some drinks, placing them in front of Kuragari, Alucard, Zeref and Father, then went out and closed the door. As they began to sip, Ainz placed a ring and a small leather bag on the table.

"In the bag there are some special gems. Crumbling one of them in any location, that place will be marked with a powerful spell and Naruto will be able reach that particular place through the ring at any time." Ainz explained with a calm tone but then he noticed something "Someone should give him some kind of creature to ride."

"Why? He can travel with your ring and my sister Kuuki gave him the ability to fly." Kuragari remarked.

"Yes, but I think that among the ninjas those are rare or non-existent skills, so it would be better if he had some way to get around without attracting attention." Ainz explained "If that's okay, in my guild there are different creatures including a demonic horse. It has nothing strange compared to other horses except the red eyes and its only ability is to never get tired."

"Well I think there are no problems, it is only a horse." Kuragari said, sipping his wine.

"I offer the Soul Edge."

The reactions were varied and immediate.

Kuragari spat his wine dirtying almost the entire table, Ainz's jaw came off falling to the ground, Scorpion turned his neck so fast almost breaking it, Father and Zeref lost the grip on their glasses which shattered on the floor, Griffith's eyes widened in shock and Alucard looked at his glass ' _Perhaps this blood is rotten..._ '

In the end, everyone turned toward Nightmare who looked back at them "What?"

"I said without exaggerating!" Kuragari shouted "How can you give him a cursed sword?!"

"I won't give to him the true Soul Edge, but the Soul Edge Phantom. It was created from my memories and is much weaker than the original. It'll become stronger with the souls who will absorb but nothing more." Nightmare explained "Also I'll turn it into a pendant, so it'll not attract unwanted attention, and Naruto will be able to evoke it with his blood."

Kuragari looked at the contract with a thoughtful look "Well I'll be damned...it is not prohibited..."

"Seriously?!" Scorpion was astonished. That child couldn't summon legendary creatures but they left to him a cursed weapon?

The spirit of darkness showed him the contract and the ninja nodded. Stupid spirits...

"Well, I'd say that we're done. Now I'll go back to my brothers to deliver the contract. I will inform you of any developments. See you soon!" and with that, Kuragari vanished in a cloud of smoke.

 **In the Forest of Death**

"They are taking their time..." Kuuki groaned, and the others nodded. At that moment, only Hiruzen felt out of place.

"Hey, human." the spirit of lightning called him "Y-yes, Denkoo-sama?"

"It's your turn to deal the cards." the spirit said with a bored tone and the old ninja nodded, shuffling the cards.

' _I ended up playing poker with them..._ _what the hell happened_ _?!_ '

Kuragari came to his rescue which put the contract in front of Chikyuu. The spirit of earth raised an eyebrow reading the various gifts "A demonic horse, the eradication of his emotions, the sealing of his sins, a group of demons to conjure, cursed armor, three weapons one of which cursed, a training by the hand of an infernal ninja and a ring for the teleport?"

"And new clothes!"

"...and new clothes."

"Cursed objects aside, they do not seem exaggerated as gifts. Don't you think?" Kasai asked and the others nodded except Chikyuu who sighed "All right, I will accept these gifts, Kuragari." her brother nodded with a broad smile and her attention shifted to Hiruzen "You will provide to Naruto the means to survive and a suitable place where to train. Don't tell to anyone about his abilities and, when possible, help him in his learning."

"If I understand correctly, you want make him a strong ninja. I know that it would take away time from his training, but wouldn't be better to make him go the academy?" Hiruzen asked.

"That place is out of the question. We have decided to help him to keep him away from his family. At the academy he would be in the same class of his sisters and that's something that we want to avoid. You are the academy rector, so you won't have problems to invent some excuse to make him a ninja." Chikyuu said with a serious look. Hiruzen nodded slowly, trying to calm himself, but the KI of the spirits was putting a strain on him.

Without another word, all six spirits surrounded Naruto and put a hand over him. From their bodies sprang energies of different colors which flowed into the child's body. In that moment, however, Kuragari asked "Can we remove his whiskers? They're somewhat ridiculous..."

The others rolled their eyes but nodded. After several minutes, the lights faded and the ritual came to an end.

Chikyuu picked up Naruto and handed him to Hiruzen "We will observe you, Hiruzen. Don't disappoint us."

"I won't." Hiruzen bowed "Thank you for everything that you are doing for Naruto."

Chikyuu waved a hand with a little smile "We are helping him with pleasure but if his family will continue on this path...I can not guarantee that Denkoo will remain on the sidelines.

"You can bet on it..." the spirit of lightning hissed with a hard glare toward Hiruzen.

Hiruzen nodded again and then shunshined away, heading toward his house. The various spirits were silent for a few seconds and eventually Kuragari asked "Sssoooo...anybody want to bet on the reaction of his parents?"

 **With Naruto and Hiruzen**

The old ninja looked at the child tight in his arms. His sad eyes were illuminated by a new light and the pure determination crept into his heart. Looking ahead, his eyes fell on the face of Minato carved into the mountain.

' _You'll see, Minato-kun._ ' _he thought_ ' _Naruto-kun will surprise you and everyone else. I just hope that this road will not lead to the utter solitude..._ '

Unseen by him, the slight smile on the lips of Naruto faded slowly as the spell of the spirits was activated.

His journey toward redemption had just begun.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2: A NEW NARUTO**

* * *

 **(1) Nightmare from Soul Calibur IV;**

 **(2) Yes, Zeref from Fairy Tail;**

 **(3) Scorpion from Mortal Kombat 9;**

 **(4) Lord Ainz Ooal Gown from Overlord;**

 **(5) Alucard from Hellsing Ultimate;**

 **(6) 'Father' from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood;**

 **(7) Griffith 'God Hand' (old anime version) from Berserk;**

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaand STOP! End of the first chapter!**

 **So, what do you think? Has it captured your curiosity? I hope so! As you may have noticed, several characters have appeared from other manga or video games and more will appear BUT the main world will be that of Naruto and all its characters. Also the story will follow Naruto and not the other characters (of course, occasionally, I'll also show them).**

 **I hope that you will follow and review this story! The advices are welcome as always! That said, I leave you with a list of the characters created by me!**

 **See you around and have a good night!**

 **OC list:**

 **Mito: Naruto's sister and Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki;**

 **Miwako: Naruto's sister and Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki;**

 **Kuuki: spirit of air;**

 **Kuragari: spirit of darkness;**

 **Chikyuu: spirit of earth;**

 **Mizu: spirit of water;**

 **Kasai: spirit of fire;**

 **Denkoo: spirit of lightning;**


	2. CHAPTER 2: A new Naruto

**Welcome back everyone with a new chapte** **r of '** **Naruto: Rise of an outcast** **'** **!**

 **Before we begin, I want to thank you all for the tremendous support for this fic! Many of you have suggested several ideas that I will use for sure later in the story! Moving forward, I will indicate some things that are ticked off by the reviews, so as to avoid further questions!**

 **1) Pairing: for this fic, the pairing will be Naruto x harem! The harem will consist of FIVE girls at the most and, between them, you can NOT add: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Temari!**

 **2) Gifts: Naruto will not unlock all the gifts right away, otherwise it would be too trivial, but he will master them over time.**

 **3) Sisters: seriously, some of you would like a love story between Naruto and his sisters...really guys, you're sick! . . . . . .that's why I love you all!**

 **4) Other universes: as you saw in the first chapter, different characters have appeared from other universes and they will not be the only ones in the whole story, so if you want to see a particular person, say so as well but beware that they will need to blend well with the context (thus, for example, Halo or Evangelion are out of the question). Oh, and try to don't overdo with the hints. I'd like to keep the universe of the fic pretty focused on Naruto's universe.**

 **Alerts are finished! Enjoy the reading!**

 **WARNING: this story will contain a huge amount of gore, splatter, lemon and other things for adults, so you have been warned.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO nor any characters that will appear in this story (apart from the OC, those are mine).**

NOTE:

"Human dialogues"

 _'Human thoughts / mental dialogues'_

" **Demonic dialogues"**

 _ **'Demonic thoughts / mental dialogues'**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2: A new Naruto**_

In an isolated clearing, a young boy with blond hair was intent to meditate on the stump of a tree. His crossed legs were covered by a pair of worn-out blacks pants while the rest of his body was naked, exposing his outlined and sculpted muscles. Despite his young age, almost thirteen years old, on his body there were several scars worthy of the best veterans. The most obvious was a long dark scar across his chest from the right shoulder to the left side, while on his back five scars were visible, inflicted by some sharp weapon with which he had been pierced. The last one in evidence was perhaps the most terrible, since it was on his face. A crescent-shaped scar covered almost the whole right side of his face, starting from above the left eye, then through the right, ending up on the jawline.

A light breeze was blowing, carrying with it the leaves of the trees and the sounds of nature, but for that boy it was as if there wasn't nothing around him. The long strand of hair, that covered part of the scar on his face, swayed lazily following the rhythm of the wind as the rest of the hair, kept shorter and uncombed. Remaining tilted forward, with his elbows on his knees and the hands positioned one above the other with palms facing upwards, he began to rise up from the stump, remaining perfectly still. Within seconds he rose into the air of at least twenty centimeters, remaining there as if gravity didn't exist. The seconds became minutes, but the boy didn't move until a magpie went to perch on his right shoulder, causing him to fall instantly on the stump.

Due to the instantaneous drop, the magpie gave some beats with its wings to remain in flight but landed shortly after on the ground, tilting his head and turning to the blond "My apologies Naruto-kun, I didn't realize that you were meditating."

The boy shifted his gaze to the small bird, peering for a moment with his cold and empty blue eyes. The magpie didn't budge but, within itself, it felt the usual feeling of discomfort at seeing a human being so young paired with the eyes of a dead man. Shaking his head slightly, Naruto showed a small smile "Don't worry, I was about to end. I have to get ready for the academy."

The magpie nodded "I just wanted to warn you that the old man is coming here...and he seems nervous."

"I see, thanks for telling me." Naruto said then observing it fly away. Actually the boy had already noticed Hiruzen few minutes ago but hadn't said anything because he knew that the magpie, like other birds, were inclined to help him as best they could. That was just one of the many abilities that he had been able to master over the years. He remembered well the day after his meeting with Chikyuu and the chat with Hiruzen. The elder ninja had explained to him what happened, obviously excluding some things like Denkoo's desire to kill Minato and the rest of his family. That had been one of the rare times when Naruto had felt really happy. Not so much for the gifts that were offered but because someone had decided to help him without even know him well.

Obviously he remembered also what happened after that...

 _Flash back – Five years ago_

Naruto, now provided with clean clothes, and Hiruzen were walking towards the Uzumaki-Namikaze's estate. The child was awake from several hours at least but, before the implementation of the 'plan' of Hiruzen, the old man had explained to him everything that had happened the day before. The almost non-existent reaction of the child had quite frightened the former Hokage. Yes, Naruto had smiled and thanked the spirits but then his face had become an impassive mask worthy of the best ANBU.

"Naruto-kun, remember what you will need to tell if they'll ask to you something, okay? Better not make them worry." Hiruzen said, looking at the child who nodded "Don't worry, Jiji, they have never been worried about me. They won't begin for sure today."

The answer startled slightly Hiruzen. He still had to get used to the idea of an emotionless Naruto and he didn't like it. He knew what had happened but still, to him, it remained a wrong idea. Depriving a child of his emotions...Kuragari was certainly the spirit of darkness.

Arriving to the estate of the Hokage, Hiruzen walked to the door and knocked a couple of times. After a few seconds of waiting, from behind the door came a lively female voice "I'm coming!" and the door opened immediately afterward, showing a seven year old girl with long golden hair bound in a long braid that fell down her back, leaving free two locks on the sides of the face. Her violet eyes lit up at the sight of Hiruzen and a large smile formed on her face "Hiruzen-jiji!"

"Good morning, Miwako, how are you?" Hiruzen asked with a smile.

"I'm fine! Soon Tou-san will teach us an exercise for the chakra control!" she explained widening her smile.

"Ah good to know! In that case, could you call both Minato-kun and Kushina-chan? I have to talk with them about a certain issue and I would not disturb them in the middle of your training." Hiruzen said trying to hide the anxiety in his body. Naruto was practically 'missing' from the day before but Miwako didn't seem at all affected by it. For Kami's sake, his brother was just a meter from her, with new clothes and the eyes of a dead man and yet she seemed not to notice him!

"Okay! Tou-san, Kaa-san! Hiruzen-jiji wants to talk to you!" Miwako yelled rushing into the house. Hiruzen entered shortly after with Naruto closed the door behind him. In silence, the two made their way to the living room and sat down on one of the two sofas placed at the sides of a small table. Hiruzen glanced furtively at Naruto and saw that his expression was still neutral as if nothing had happened.

"Ah Hiruzen-san, it's nice to see you!" Minato said entering the living room with his family, Kakashi and two of the Sannin, Jiraiya and Tsunade. The former Hokage turned to them, greeting with a smile and a nod. After a quick round of greetings and light chat, to which Naruto had not participated, Hiruzen became serious "Minato-kun, I have a certain matter to discuss with you."

"Of course, what is it?" asked Minato with the same serious face. Hiruzen seemed to ponder the words to use. He had thought about it all night and yet was still nervous about what he was going to ask but he had to do it for Naruto.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to take Naruto under my wing to teach him a few things." Hiruzen said and many of those present, mostly the adults, arched an eyebrow.

"Why would you take him with you, sensei? If I remember correctly, you said that you wouldn't take other students." Jiraiya remarked with a confused look.

"Yes, but in the case of Naruto he would not be a real student. You see, yesterday a friend of mine was just passing through and saw Naruto. He's old, but has a natural talent to understand if someone has a problem related to the chakra." Hiruzen explained waving a hand toward Naruto "In his case, the chakra tends to not 'work' well, making it difficult to even accumulate some chakra for any technique."

Kushina's eyes widened in surprise and stared at her only son "Naru-kun, it's true what he says?"

Naruto just nodded without looking at her and only then everyone, excluding Hiruzen, noticed his lifeless eyes but, not knowing what had happened, they attributed it to the fact of the discovery about his chakra.

' _He probably wanted to be a ninja...what a cruel fate._ ' Jiraiya thought with sad look, not realizing that he was one of many who had helped create that 'cruel fate'.

Shaking his head, Minato looked at his predecessor "Hiruzen-san, if what you say is true, why would you take him under your wing?"

"Because with my teachings could find a way to make him learn something. Regarding this, I'll enroll him at the academy but I will teach to him through private lessons, so as to not make him at a disadvantage compared to his class. If everything will go well, he will be able to graduate with Miwako and Mito." Hiruzen explained with a little smile. Minato seemed to think about it and exchanged a quick glance with his wife. She nodded slowly, then looked back at her son. Turning back to Hiruzen, the blonde said "Okay Hiruzen-san, I entrust my son to you."

Hiruzen nodded with a smile but what he heard right after made him lose it instantly.

"Naruto, Hiruzen-san has decided to use part of his free time to help you. Try to don't disappoint him and don't waste his teachings." Minato said at his son who merely nodded. Inwardly, Hiruzen was shocked. He had just said that Naruto had a problem with his chakra and Minato thought about that kind of thing and not the health of his son?

' _Now I understand why Chikyuu-sama was so angry..._ ' Hiruzen thought before turning to the child sitting next to him "Naruto-kun, why don't you go upstairs and prepare a suitcase? As long as you're under my wing, you will live with me since my house it is full of free rooms."

Naruto nodded again and went to his room. After entering, someone spoke behind him "You are really lucky, Naru-nii! Hiruzen-jiji will be your tutor!"

Turning to Miwako, Naruto noticed that Mito was also present, though she was more calm than her sister, as usual. Miwako had always been the most lively of the two and she never lost his smile, while Mito was more calm and quiet, but still had her outbursts of anger. Over the years, their attitude towards Naruto had changed. When they were little, they played with him but in the last years, they had become aware of the power within them thanks to their parents, and so they had begun to think of Naruto as someone to be protected just because he hadn't the same power as them. This had led to a distancing of the sisters who had decided to commit to protect him but neglecting the bond that existed between them.

Their parents, as well as all those close to them, were even more protective, but only towards Miwako and Mito. Not only had been taken hostage shortly after being born, but they were also the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and, according to the spies of Jiraiya, there were three organizations that aimed right at the Bijuu and their containers. All these factors had brought Minato and Kushina to be too protective of their daughters, completely ignoring Naruto. According to them, since he was 'normal', he wouldn't have risked anything. Never thought was more wrong than that, but it was too late.

"It's a shame that you won't be in class with us, you would have been able to make a lot of friends." Mito said without hatred in her voice, but pure innocence. She really believed that he could make friends. As if he had not already tried but every time ended with him used as a target for throwing objects or as a bag to strike for others.

Naruto took the few clothes he owned along with a couple of books and other little things. A suitcase was maybe even too big, basically he didn't have much to take. The two sisters watched him with worried eyes as he hadn't yet uttered a word since he had entered the house. After taking the suitcase, Naruto tried to leave the room but Miwako locked him in big hug "I will miss you a lot, Naru-nii!"

A strange feeling arose into his chest but it disappeared almost immediately. Using only one arm, he freed himself from the embrace and walked down the hall, when the voice of Mito reached him "If by chance you will have difficulties to finish the academy, don't worry. We'll protect you, Naru-nii, along with everyone else."

That strange feeling resurfaced in his chest and vanished just as quickly, but this time a deep male voice sounded in his mind ' _ **Boy, you're lucky to have us within yourself, otherwise the situation would be out of hand.**_ '

Naruto slowed slightly ' _Are you Wrath?_ '

' _ **Oh? How did you know?**_ ' Wrath asked with a calm voice.

' _Jiji_ _said that my sins would be sealed by the sins of another person, so inside of me I have seven entities that will block my sins. I thought about it coming here, since I'm not even hungry and I don't eat since yesterday._ ' Naruto explained walking down the stairs.

' _ **Impressive, everything you said is correct and regarding your hunger, Gluttony has done his duty.**_ ' Wrath said then cutting their mental link. Naruto reached at the door and turned to Hiruzen who, after greeting Minato and the others, went out together with the child, heading for his house.

The first step to becoming the strongest had been done.

 _End Flash-back_

From then on, Naruto had trained every single day along with Hiruzen, Scorpion and a middle-aged man named Walter, sent by Alucard to teach him how to use his Monofilament Wires. The training turned out to be as hard as no other that Hiruzen had ever attended, but Naruto had never yielded and the scars on his body were the obvious signs. The thing that left the former Hokage with a bitter taste on his mouth, was the fact that none of the relatives of Naruto had never asked for the child. Basically, Naruto had been isolated for almost six years from the rest of the village.

On the other hand, his student had become incredibly strong and skillful. Of all the gifts offered by the spirits, Naruto was able to master all the gifts of Mizu, Kasai and Denkoo, he was now a perfect fighter thanks to Scorpion and his powers, he had summoned some demons of Zeref and had managed to tame his horse, which had been named Kage.

He still had a hard time trying to fly and could only levitate standing still in one spot, his ability to find opponents through the earth always procured a strong headache and he hadn't yet managed to use the Soul Edge and the Berserker Armor. Moreover, as expected by Chikyuu, over the years they had been unable to find a way to fix the circulatory system of Naruto's chakra.

Naruto was brought back to reality by a slight cough. Turning slightly, he saw the smiling face of Hiruzen "Naruto-kun, my boy, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Jiji, thanks." Naruto said with a little smile. Hiruzen was adamant that, although small, those smiles were incredibly full of life. Certainly they were in comparison to those who showed at the beginning of the training, five years ago.

"That's good to hear." Hiruzen then looked very serious "You should prepare yourself. Soon will be announced the genin team and, though I don't like it, they want you to be there too. I cursed the moment that I mentioned your progress to Jiraiya..."

"It doesn't matter, I just have to enter, sit for a few minutes and then get out." Naruto reassured him heading towards a small wooden house "I guess I can survive."

Entering the house, he walked over to a large trunk placed next to his bed. Opening it slowly, he watched closely its contents, smiling at the sight of the gifts received by the spirits. Without further ado, he took off his threadbare pants and began to dress with the clothes provided by Scorpion. After a few minutes, he looked in the mirror positioned on the other side of the bed and nodded in satisfaction.

Now, his clothes consisted of: a pair of blacks combat boots, baggy pants of the same color blocked by several leather straps around his thighs and calves, a black tank top covered with a tight black sleeveless tunic equipped with a hood, a black mask that covered his face from the nose down, a pair of bracers on his forearms made of blacks cloth, also blocked by leather straps, and finally blacks fingerless gloves and the ring of Ainz held to the index of the right hand. From his nightstand then he took a Leaf headband and tied it around the right biceps.(1)

After having pulled the hood over his face, Naruto settled a sword on his right side. Its particular form was different from that of a katana since since it was straight and had a double-edge blade while its guard was formed by two side blades parallel to the main blade and the handle (2). On the left thigh, however, he hooked a _bō_ staff divided into three parts; each part was almost as long as all his femur and was black as night. After a last look, he touched his forearms to feel the metal in contact with his skin. Under each cover, in fact, there was a special longer than normal kunai with a base in the shape of a V composed of two other blades. Each kunai was then attached to a rope like a chain wrapped around his forearm. Scorpion had decided to entrust him with the enchanted version that had a big advantage. The chains, in fact, were not limited to that length but they could stretch to several meters if Naruto wished for it.

After having placed a pouch behind, Naruto left the house and Hiruzen's eyes widened in surprise to see him dressed like that, but within seconds he showed him a broad smile "I see that Scorpion-san has really good taste in clothes."

Naruto nodded, swinging slightly the tuft which now fell on the mask, and took a small orange book from the pouch. Seeing that book, Hiruzen paled quickly. He knew that Naruto was reading that series of books but he really was afraid of incurring in the wrath of Kushina. That book, along with all the others, was a present of Kasai and Denkoo that Naruto had received for his twelfth birthday. Needless to say, a few days after his birthday, there had been several seismic shocks and Hiruzen had prayed that the two spirits hadn't been annihilated by Chikyuu.

"Naruto-kun, I know that you really like that book, in fact I like those kind of books too, but when you'll arrive at the Academy, try to not read it, otherwise you may attract unwanted attention." Hiruzen said and Naruto nodded, putting the book inside his pouch. After a quick check, the two made their way to the village, reaching it in a few minutes. Naruto's house was relatively close to the walls of Konoha but it was located in the middle of a huge forest and that made it a perfect place to train in solitude.

Passing through the huge gate, Naruto instantly became the target of the looks of the closest people, especially women. Obviously no one could recognize him dressed like that, not to mention that now his body was more like that of a man since, despite having almost thirteen years old, he was one meter and sixty high, with enviable muscles. Speaking of envy...

' _ **Oh? You came back to the village? Thank goodness! I'd had enough of that house!**_ ' yelled a voice in his mind. The particularity of that voice was that it was neither male nor female, but something in between.

' _That's right, Envy, I'm going to the academy for a useless announcement then I will start to do some mission._ ' Naruto thought without flinching. Over the years he had learned to know the seven sins and chatted with them in his rare moments of waiting, since Sloth kept him from being lazy.

' _ **I just hope they are interesting missions! I want to see some action!**_ ' Envy said, and this aroused the attention of another sin, Greed.

' _ **Damn right! Finally you will be able to tear someone and take their stuff!**_ '

' _ **Greed, our job is to not let him corrupt.**_ ' said a bored female voice.

' _ **Shut up, Lust! The only reason why you can't complain about is that this brat continues to read those porn books!**_ ' Greed shouted and Naruto sighed ' _That Father...his is_ _n'_ _t a gift, it's a curse..._ '

' _ **I heard you, brat!**_ ' before further screams, Naruto closed the mental link and enjoyed the coveted silence. The young boy, along with Hiruzen, kept walking for a few minutes until he found himself in front of a pale man with long hair blacks and a boy of his age with spiky orange hair and eyes of the same color.

The former Hokage watched the man for a moment and smiled "Ah Orochimaru-kun, it's nice to see you. Are you accompanying Juugo-kun at the academy?" (3)

The man named Orochimaru smiled and nodded "Yes sensei, today will be announced the teams and Minato-kun will attend. I will take advantage to talk to him about some things."

"Ah I see, well in that case why don't we go there together? Naruto-kun also would be assigned to a team but I already know how it will end." Hiruzen proposed and Orochimaru looked down at Naruto who was staring with a calm look at Juugo. The boy next to Orochimaru, on the other hand, had a slight smile on his face and seemed extremely calm.

"At last we meet, Naruto." Juugo said, surprising slightly Hiruzen and Orochimaru who asked "Do you know this boy?"

"My birds friends have told me about him. Apparently he can communicate with them like me." Juugo explained and Naruto nodded "We communicate in different ways, but the result is the same. It's a pleasure to meet you, Juugo."

"So you're Naruto, it's been years since I last saw you." Orochimaru said with a smile.

Naruto tilted his head slightly "I'm sorry, but I don't remember to have ever met you."

Orochimaru chuckled "Obviously you can not remember, you were still an infant the last time I saw you."

After a few more words, the group walked toward the academy. Juugo and Naruto remained silent all the time, while Hiruzen and Orochimaru spoke of this and that, although the main topic was the journey of the third Sannin. Although many consider him as a skilled ninja and a great researcher, Orochimaru was an explorer and a very famous traveler. Whenever he could, he left the village for a journey of several months, from which he returned with important news, or discoveries. It was during one of those trips, in a kind of laboratory abandoned, he found Juugo imprisoned in a special cell. The other occupant of that laboratory was a boy of his age named Kimimaro, intent to feed Juugo, since he couldn't break the seals of the cell. After several attempts, Orochimaru had managed to free Juugo and had brought both children in Konoha to make them ninja, given their incredible Kekkei Genkai. However, Kimimaro had spent much time at the hospital with Tsunade because of a disease that was slowly killing him. Fortunately, the granddaughter of the First Hokage had managed to cure him after long and exhausting operations on his internal organs.

"So Juugo and Kimimaro will be in the same team?" Hiruzen asked looking at the huge building which was the academy.

"Yes, I required my student Anko as jonin of the team and apparently Minato-kun has approved my proposal." Orochimaru answered with a little smile "I don't know who will be the third member."

"Well we'll find out soon." Hiruzen said then looking at the blonde beside him "Naruto-kun, you can go to classroom. I'll see you later."

Naruto nodded and entered the building along with Juugo, but after the first steps he began to follow the other guy since he didn't know where his alleged classroom was. After a few minutes they were in front of the door and Juugo went in first. Entering after him, Naruto was able to note that the classroom was almost empty, except for him, Juugo, a guy with white hair kept free except for a braid on the right side of the face, a young dark-haired boy with a coat and sunglasses sun and a boy with black hair staring up at the window with a serious look. When you say the happiness...

Seeing Juugo intent on chatting calmly with the albino, Naruto deduced that he was Kimimaro but he decided to ignore him to go and sit in the back of the room, near the window. The others in the room, excluding Juugo, looked at him with confused looks but nobody said nothing and left him alone. Since we had arrived earlier than expected, Naruto decided to close his eyes and go talk to her sins.

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

Within seconds, Naruto found himself in a huge room full of luxuries and high-class objects. The floor was covered with a soft red and gold carpet, while the walls and ceiling were of white marble with several crystal chandeliers hanging in various points. There were no doors or windows but at least there was a big fireplace with some red leather armchairs positioned in front of it, a large circular table in the middle of the room with eight upholstered armchairs around it, and in one corner there were dozens of pillows of all sizes.

At that moment, on the pile of pillows there was a huge and muscular man with black hair intent to doze. He was wearing a kind of black tight suit that covered his legs and feet while his chest was crossed by strips of the same material and on the wrists were visible two large metal bracelets. Certainly he made honor to his sin, Sloth.

Slouched on two armchairs by the fireplace, however, there were two people. The first was a muscular man with short dark hair, a grin on his face, a waistcoat with collar covered with white fur, a dark tank top, pants of the same color and black shoes. The other person looked like a boy with long dark green/almost black hair, fingerless gloves, a headband on his forehead, a tank top that left open his belly, shorts with a kind of miniskirt above and some strange socks that left uncovered the toes and the heels. As always, Greed and Envy were busy discuss about something and Naruto wasn't going to argue with them.

Across the room, on a long sofa of purple leather, was lying an incredibly beautiful woman with hair blacks, a long dark dress and long gloves that reached almost to her shoulders. No coincidence Lust was the only female sin. On a couch in front of her, however, there was a small, bald and fatty man with completely white eyes and a similar dress to that of Sloth, only that his covered his entire torso. Gluttony was intent on devouring tons of food placed around him.

The last two occupants of the room were sitting at the table. The first was a muscular middle-aged man with black hair kept tidy and a thin mustache, a left-eye patch, a tight brown T-shirt, blue pants, black shoes and two swords held at the hips. Sitting next to him was a child with black hair and simple street clothes such as dark shorts, a white blouse and a black waistcoat. Wrath and Pride were perhaps the two most normal of the whole party and was Pride who noticed Naruto "Ah, good morning. Did you come here to spend some time?" (4)

Naruto nodded and sat down at the table "Apparently I arrived too early, so I have to wait."

"I still do not understand why you have to be present. You already know that your team will be composed only by yourself and your 'jonin' will be Hiruzen." Wrath said over a cup of tea. Despite his sin, he always managed to remain calm and Naruto was grateful for his work given that, over the years, he had to do more than all the other sins.

"Jiji let slip a few words concerning my progress and Jiraiya reported it to the Hokage who, consequently, has requested my presence to congratulate me..." Naruto explained earning a grunt from Pride and Wrath.

"It seems that your father wants to make amends somehow. As if a few words were enough! They have not even asked about you during your training." Pride said with an annoyed voice and Wrath added "Not to mention that a few years ago they have accepted that girl into their family as if she had always been one of them."

"Karin." Naruto said flatly. He still remembered when some birds had made him aware of the arrival of Karin to the village along with Orochimaru. After some tests, they discovered that she was an Uzumaki and Kushina had decided to adopt her immediately. Needless to say that she had received an excellent treatment like Miwako and Mito, who had immediately begun to call her 'sister'. That was one of the main reasons why Wrath had worked more than the others.

"Look at the bright side Naruto, as soon as this charade is over, you can do whatever you want!" Envy said cheerfully with his strange voice. Despite his appearance, Naruto had then discovered that Envy was the only genderless sin but the blond had continued to imagine him as a boy. A boy with a doubt aesthetic taste as Greed always said.

"I know, but I doubt that I'll be able to do it all. Probably the Hokage won't allow me to leave the village and I don't think that Jiji will be enough to convince him." Naruto said without looking at the others.

"You could always leave the village! Get a bit of money from the bank account of your crappy parents and go away!" Greed said with a grin but the others sins, Gluttony and Sloth excluded, sighed.

"I have already told you that he can not do it. You must prevent him from becoming greedy!" Lust shouted with a slightly irritated voice.

' _More and more convinced that this is a punishment and not a gift..._ ' Naruto thought, shaking his head. Whenever he visited them, a discussion broke out between them and that had always procured a severe headache. Noting that were already in the heat of the discussion, he got up from the table and disappeared a few seconds later.

 **Real World**

Opening his eyes, Naruto was pleased that the classroom was almost completely full and then in a few minutes it would all be over. Immediately he spotted his sisters along with a girl with long red hair and eyes of the same color. Karin. Without saying anything, Naruto continued to scan the other students but, apart from a pale boy with an emotionless face, no one caught his interest. Fortunately for him, no one seemed to notice him, leaving him on the sidelines and it made him relax enormously. All he wanted was to get out of there for training or take a mission with Hiruzen, although he feared that it was the Hokage to decide his missions.

Finally, after several minutes, a man with a scar on his nose entered the classroom and, with Naruto's surprise, shouted expanding his head to silence the various chat in class. Incredibly, it worked.

"Ok listen up! As mentioned yesterday, I am proud of each of you! Now your journey to become real ninjas will begin and I hope that you'll keep in mind all my teachings!" the man, named Iruka-sensei by a student, looked carefully at the various boys and girls sitting in front of him, raising an eyebrow at Naruto's view but decided to forget about it and move on with the announcement of the first team "Team One..."

Naruto just stared out the window until he heard some names in particular.

"Team Seven! Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze, Miwako Uzumaki-Namikaze and Kiba Inuzuka. Your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said and the three nominated nodded but the grin on Kiba's face was all too visible and his thoughts were easy to understand.

' _ **That guy is just thinking with his little friend between the legs...**_ ' Lust commented but there was no reaction from Naruto since, for him, it wasn't relevant.

"Team Eight! Yakumo Kurama, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. Your jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka said and the two girls in the group nodded with a smile as they were already friends, while Shino only nodded with his usual expression.

"Team Nine is still in circulation so...team Ten! Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi. Your jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

Ignoring the desperation of Ino, Naruto raised an eyebrow ' _I believed that the son of Jiji was still intent on guarding the Daimyo. Oh well, better that way, at least Jiji will be happier._ '

"Team Eleven! Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai. Your jonin sensei will be Hayate Gekko." Iruka told and Naruto winced slightly hearing the scream of Sakura who showed the victory sign to Ino. After a few seconds, during which everyone had been able to regain the hearing, Iruka went on "Team Twelve! Karin Uzumaki, Juugo and Kimimaro Kaguya. Your jonin sensei is..." the nearest window to the teaching post shattered and a purple-haired woman jumped in, doing two somersaults in the air, landing on the teaching post.

"Ok brats! The awesome and sexy jonin Mitarashi Anko is here! Which one of you is in my team?"

Silence. That was the only thing heard throughout the classroom. Even Naruto was speechless after what happened.

' _ **My my, that girl oozes lust from every pore.**_ ' was the comment of a certain female sin, followed by a chuckle.

"Anko-san...you're early." Iruka deadpanned.

"Uh? No way!" Anko shouted "You should have already finished listing all the team!"

Iruka looked at his clipboard scratching his neck "Theoretically yes, but at the last was added a new team consisting of one genin. Team Thirteen, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Your jonin sensei is...what the...Hiruzen Sarutobi?!"

Everyone eyes widened in surprise and the classroom door opened in that moment, showing Hiruzen with a broad smile on his face "Good morning Iruka-kun, I hope not to be too early, but I came here to pick up my student." his gaze then shifted to a certain blond "Naruto-kun, my boy, let's go. We need to discuss some things."

Standing up Naruto drew the attention of all present and, ignoring the looks of his sisters and other girls, walked toward the door. Before exiting he bowed towards Iruka and walked away; Hiruzen did the same and closed the door immediately after leaving the class in utter shock.

Silence reigned for several seconds.

"Ssssoooo..." Anko began looking at the various students "The awesome students are sold out or there is also one in my team?"

 **With Naruto and Hiruzen**

Walking along the corridors of the academy, the two were silent all the time until a certain person didn't arrive in front of them.

"Oh Minato-kun! Good to see you." Hiruzen said without losing his smile "Have you already talked to Orochimaru-kun?"

Minato smiled back "Yes, I spoke to him just a little while ago." he then shifted his gaze to his son "I came here to congratulate yourself, Naruto. When Jiraiya told me of your progress I was surprised! I'm happy that you've become a genin like your sisters."

Naruto gave a short bow "Thank you for the nice words, Hokage-sama."

Minato winced. Naruto's voice was as cold as a piece of ice and his tone was extremely formal, also his eyes were the same that he had the day that Hiruzen had come to ask him to train Naruto.

"Come on Naruto, there is no need to be so formal. I don't mind if you call me 'Tou-san'." Minato said with a little smile.

"No sense, Hokage-sama. You are the Hokage, so I will stick to the protocol, and I will refer to you with the necessary honors." Naruto retorted without emotions in his voice "Now, with your permission, I'll go home."

"O-oh...okay then...I...I'll see you there then! I'm sure your mother will be very happy to see you."

"I fear that I haven't explained well, Hokage-sama. My house is in the training ground that I've used to date. My sensei will tell you where it is, if needed." Naruto then looked at Hiruzen "Jiji, I'll wait for my first mission." and with that he went away, leaving behind a bewildered Minato and a sad Hiruzen.

"Hiruzen-san...what have you done to him?" Minato asked with a hard glare but the old ninja didn't flinch.

"What I've done to him? The real question is what you did, or rather, you did NOT!" Hiruzen said with a little amount of KI in his words "Minato-kun I'll be honest, I don't like what you did to Naruto during his early years of life! You have completely ignored him and when I came to talk about his problem you didn't even worried about too much, rather you have entrusted him to me as if nothing had happened. Naruto decided to go on alone, with no one by his side except me but I can't even consider me part of his family. I love him like a grandson but he needed his parents; shame that his parents have decided to think only of his sisters and a girl recently arrived!"

Minato stared shocked at his predecessor, while each word struck him to the heart as a sharp and scorching kunai. His mind was trying in vain to think of a way to argue but he knew there was no way to defend himself or Kushina because Hiruzen was right all along the front.

"We will pass by your office later to take a mission. One piece of advice, do not even think to solve everything with nice words. It would be a grave mistake." Hiruzen said before shunshining away, toward Naruto's house.

Minato stood in the hall, not knowing what to say or what to think. He had always wanted to be a great father but had completely crushed the bond between Naruto and his family.

' _Naruto...what have I done to you..._ '

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was once again sitting on tree stump, intent on meditating. Strangely he didn't feel in the least shaken by the encounter with his father, but attributed that to Wrath who decided to speak in that moment.

' _ **Do not worry boy, for how much anger you may feel, I won't let it cloud your judgment and your mind.**_ '

' _Thank you, Wrath._ '

In that moment, Hiruzen appeared beside him with a guilty look "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry for what happened."

"It doesn't matter, Jiji. I don't care anymore about him or the others." Naruto said waiving a hand.

Hiruzen nodded showing a little smile "So, ready for your first mission?"

"Obvious. We can start it right away." Naruto said with a little smirk under his mask.

"Very well, then let's go to the Hokage's office." Hiruzen placed a hand on his shoulder and the two instantly vanished, reappearing shortly after at the Hokage's Tower. Without another word, they went up the stairs to reach the office, but when they opened the door, they found themselves in front of a jonin with black hair some scars on his face intent to stamp some papers.

"Shikaku-san? What are you doing here?" Hiruzen asked and the head of the Nara clan said "Minato has taken a day off so I replace him even it's really troublesome..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but hearing the explanation but, however, remained silent.

"I see...well, we're here for a D-rank mission. Naruto-kun wants to get started right away." Hiruzen said with a strange smile and Shikaku recognized that smile.

' _Poor boy..._ ' Shikaku thought before giving a scroll to Naruto, who unrolled it to read the mission. After several second, the blond asked "Who or what is Tora?"

 **Three hours later, center of Konoha**

Naruto was tense. Tremendously tense. From more than thirty minutes he was standing among the branches of a tree, staring at the target of his mission. Slowly, he raised a hand on the headset in his right ear "Here 'Empty', I have the objective in view and I have the opportunity to engage."

"Here 'Third'. You are allowed to engage, Empty." said Hiruzen with a calm voice and, almost instantly, Naruto launched himself on his little furry target, a cat with brown fur and a red bow on the right ear.

Sitting comfortably on a park bench, Hiruzen listened to her the 'battle' ongoing and, after about ten minutes, Naruto arrived in front of him with the cat wedged firmly between his hands.

"Target captured..." Naruto hissed with a cold voice.

Hiruzen chuckled with joy "Well done, Naruto-kun! It took to you only three hours to complete a D-rank mission. Maybe you need more training."

' _ **First I'm going to kill this old man and then that cat...**_ ' Greed said with an angry tone.

' _ **I say...let's torture this fucking mammal! It can't be a simple cat! It must be some sort of chimera!**_ ' added Envy with the same angry tone.

"Jiji, I thought that the missions were a little more complicated than this...except the hellish cat."

"Oh Naruto-kun, before the real missions you will first start from the basics and, if I may, look at your hands." Hiruzen said with a grin.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto looked down at his own hands. His empty hands. Sensing a movement behind him, he turned immediately to see Tora running away from him.

After a few seconds of silence, a hellish shriek echoed throughout Konoha.

" **GET OVER HERE!** "

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3: THE FIRST MISSION**

* * *

 **(1) Inspired by Scorpion from Mortal Kombat X;**

 **(2) The sword of Scorpion from the first trailer of Mortal Kombat X;**

 **(3) I know, 'Orochimaru-kun' sounds VERY weird;**

 **(4) The seven Sins from Full-metal Alchemist Brotherhood;**

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaand STOP! End of the second chapter!**

 **So what do you think? Did you enjoy chapter? I hope so! We got to see the new clothes of Naruto and finding out a bit of changes compared to the canon universe such as Orochimaru still in Konoha and Karin, Kimimaro and Juugo new life!**

 **Now we move on to a hot topic: the harem. By writing the chapter, I decided two things about it. The first! Naruto's sisters will be selectable for the harem! The second! There will be only three slots in the harem because I've already decided who will be two of the girls and I will not change my mind. These mysterious girls will be...*drum roll*...Mabui and Ryuuzetsu! Yes, I like them and they are rarely used, so why not?**

 **Now, however, we think to the other three available seats and we will do so with a game based on points! Let's proceed with the rules!**

 **1) Via review OR Private Message, each one of you will be able to vote three girls, specifying the order! The first girl will earn three points, the second two and the third only one point. Example: 'Miwako, Kurenai, Anko.' means that Miwako will gain three points, Kurenai two and Anko one. In doing so, I will create a ranking that I'll make available on my profile and at each chapter.**

 **2) The anonymous readers (Guest, etc...) can not vote, sorry!**

 **3) Girls that are NOT selectable: Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Lust, Chikyuu, Mizu and Kuuki!**

 **4) If were to appear girls from other universes, you can also vote for them. I remind you that you can suggest characters from other universes but only with a solid explanation behind.**

 **Well, these were the rules! I hope you will participate and I am curious to know who will be the three girls who will end up at Naruto's side! In the next chapter we will see Naruto in action during some of his missions!**

 **For now, I salute you and...NO WAIT! I forgot the flamer! . . . . . . . Naaaaaah, who cares about them?**

 **See you around and have a good night!**


	3. CHAPTER 3: The first mission

**Welcome back everyone with a new chapte** **r of '** **Naruto: Rise of an outcast** **'** **!**

 **First of all thank you all for all the votes that are coming! At least 50 people have already voted (correctly) and it makes me very happy! On my bio you can find the official ranking. In addition, the poll will be closed during the Chunin Exam Arc, so as to show the eventual winners.**

 **I would also warn that many votes were not included because they have been proposed by some Guests, so I can not accept them.**

 **This time there are no warnings or similar so here's the new chapter!**

 **WARNING: this story will contain a huge amount of gore, splatter, lemon and other things for adults, so you have been warned.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO nor any characters that will appear in this story (apart from the OC, those are mine).**

NOTE:

"Human dialogues"

 _'Human thoughts / mental dialogues'_

" **Demonic dialogues"**

 _ **'Demonic thoughts / mental dialogues'**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 3: The first mission**_

A new day had arrived and with it many news. The 'hot' topic of the moment was about the Chūnin Selection Exams that would take place in Konoha in a few months. Normally this argument wouldn't have caused so much turmoil but this year, for the first time, all the Five Great Shinobi Countries would have participated, so as to also sign a peace treaty to which the Fourth Hokage had worked hard on it, mainly because of disagreements between Konoha and Iwa.

Therefore, to make a good impression to prospective clients who would come to see the exams, all jonin sensei had decided to push over the limits of their team to make them stronger. As proof of that decision, all teams had completed more than thirty D-rank missions within two weeks and many of them had requested for their first C-rank mission.

And it is exactly here that we find our hero, traveling to the mine of the village of Moeru-Iwa (Burning Rock), whose name was due to the particular type of stone that remained warm for several years even after being extracted from the mountain. Naruto was riding his horse with his backpack and his tent attached to the sides of Kage, serenely reading his book without even looking at the road.

"Sssoooooo gaki...would you mind telling me why you have a horse?" asked a female voice to his right. Sighing, the young boy turned to the source of the voice "He's my partner and where I go, he goes."

Anko arched an eyebrow "Isn't it too bulky? This animal is much bigger than a simple horse!"

"He will only accompany me, Mitarashi-san. During the course of the mission will remain at the camp." Naruto explained looking back at his book. Ignoring the protests of Anko about the 'Mitarashi-san' thing, Naruto thought of his 'father', cursing him in several different languages. After all it was his fault if Naruto founded himself serving a mission together with Anko and the team Twelve.

 _Flash back – The day before_

Naruto was walking along with Hiruzen towards the Hokage tower to get a new mission. For about two weeks, the boy had done commissions on commissions because, to him, those things were not true missions. Paint a fence? Take the dogs for a walk? Repair a swing? Let's just say that Wrath has had much to do in those days.

Finally the two arrived in the office of Minato who greeted both of them with a broad smile, only to be returned by Hiruzen while Naruto greeted him in a formal way with a bow. During those days, Minato had done everything possible to rebuild the bond between him and his son, but the situation hadn't improved, in fact it was even worse. Minato had in fact reported to his family what he had been told by Hiruzen and, as expected, Kushina had burst into tears. After recovering, she went to her son to talk to him, receiving in response a simple 'Not now, I'm busy'. From then on, Naruto's relatives, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade and others had tried to remedy their mistakes but that had done nothing but to make Naruto even more elusive towards them and only Minato could see him regularly in his office.

"Hello Minato-kun." Hiruzen said walking toward the Hokage "We are here for a new mission."

Minato nodded but, before taking a scroll containing the mission, asked "Hiruzen-san, have you heard of this year's exams?"

"Yes, it seems that in the end you managed to convince even the Tsuchikage." Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Yes, in the end even he will attend. What I wanted to talk about concerns our genin. Of our twelve teams, excluding Gai's team which is still in circulation since last year, five have managed to pass the test of their sensei, and just this morning I received a letter signed by Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Anko, Kurenai and Hayate where they tell me that they will try to push hard their students, so as to make a good impression during the exams." Minato explained with a serious look.

Hiruzen scratched his chin thoughtfully "I see. I suppose you want to ask me if I intend to do the same with Naruto-kun."

Minato nodded "From what you told me under my request, Naruto's abilities range from low chūnin to high chūnin. Normally I'd have no problem to give you a mission, but you are one of my counselors in the council and you can't leave the village for long periods, which prevents me from sending my son on a solo mission."

Hiruzen again scratched his chin looking at Naruto ' _It's certainly a troublesome situation. I don't think that wait until next year will change anything, but the fact remains that by continuing to be a mere genin, it would take more time to achieve his purpose._ ' after a few seconds, the former Hokage had an idea "How about promoting him to tokubetsu genin?"

"Wasn't it a project that you had in mind to carry on when you were Hokage?" Minato asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, by promoting Naruto to tokubetsu genin, you can add him at any team to support the aforementioned team during the mission. By doing so, you will receive a report by the jonin instructor that will help you to have a clearer idea on Naruto's level, then deciding whether to let him participate in the exams or not." Hiruzen explained with a serious look. During his reign as Hokage, he had started the project after seeing several talented ninja from a young age, such as Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui. He never liked the idea of promoting young genin to jonin, and then to ANBU, immediately after the Academy.

"I must say that is an excellent idea." Minato said looking then at his son "Very well. Given that the C-rank missions have a duration of at least a few days, three reports will be sufficient for me."

Naruto merely nodded and, at that very moment, the office door suddenly opened, revealing Anko and her team. The purple-haired woman came in with heavy step and a decidedly unfriendly gaze. Stopping in front of the desk, and completely ignoring Naruto and Hiruzen, she looked at Minato "Hokage-sama! Team Twelve reporting for a new mission and, before sending us on a new D-rank mission, I have to report that my team is ready for a higher-ranking mission!"

"Okay, I'll give you a C-rank mission then." said Minato with a calm look.

"Hokage-sama, I know that you are against the idea of sending the genin out of the village so early but...!" Anko fell silent suddenly with a shocked expression, having just processed the words of Minato "Err...Hokage-sama...would you mind repeating...?"

"I said that's okay. I'll send you and your team on a C-rank mission." Minato repeated with a smile, then turning back at his son "And you won't be alone..."

' _ **I do**_ _ **n'**_ _ **t know why...but I have a bad feeling...**_ ' said Greed and Naruto found himself reluctantly to think about the same thing.

 _End Flash-back_

' _Well at least I can hope to be allowed at the_ _Chūnin_ _exams. I just have to survive the screams and the comments of this woman..._ '

"Did you understand, gaki? No more 'Mitarashi-san'! You have to call me Anko-sensei or Anko-chan, if you wish to be more daring." Anko said with a grin.

"Yes, I understand Mitarashi-san" replied Naruto without looking away from his book.

The eye of Anko twitched dangerously, and her students slowed their pace, so as to get away from her. They were accustomed to her 'temper tantrums' but each time managed to scare them as the first. Before she could let off some steam on the blond, however, Naruto raised his hand "There is a reason why I refer to you using your last name and the suffix 'san'. First of all, I can't call you 'sensei' because you haven't taught me anything and probably you won't teach me anything, since I'm not a member of your team. Besides, you're a complete stranger to me, so I won't take the liberty to call you by your name nor with the suffix 'chan' since I'm not so bound to you and we are not at all intimate. I hope you can understand my reasons and don't try to seduce me. It wouldn't work."

' _ **You're safe with me kuhuhuhuh...**_ ' Lust was certain that, soon, she would have a lot of work to do.

Anko looked at him in silence and, with great surprise of her students, snorted continuing to walk, closing the issue. Naruto seemed to appreciate that and went back to reading his book.

' _He hasn't missed a beat as he was speaking to me and was extremely calm. Someone must have taught him to control his heartbeat or he is able to perfectly control his emotions. Certainly I won't be able to get an idea of his psychological profile, but at least I can write something in the report for Orochimaru-sensei and Hokage-sama._ ' Anko glanced quickly at Naruto but she found herself observed by Kage.

The horse watched her for a few seconds but then returned to focus on the road. During his years of training, Naruto had discovered that that he could 'combine' between them some oh his gifts to get new powers. The first combination that was successful was to combine the ability to speak with animals of the air and aquatic animals along with his bond with Kage, making possible for Naruto to speak with his horse. Kage wasn't at all stupid being part demon, and he knew that Juugo could understand his language, so he remained silent but still on alert due to Anko. That woman was up to something and he didn't like it at all.

When the sun began to set, Anko decided it was best to camp for the night. They were now over half way and she expected to arrive at their destination the next day. After mounting the tents and have eaten something, Anko stood up to get their attention "Okay brats, there are still several hours of travel so tomorrow we'll wake up soon so as to reach the village before noon! Eight hours of sleep should be enough so we will do so: the four of you there will alternate every two hours to keep watch while the others will rest."

"Err...do you mean that you won't have a turn in guarding us, Anko-sensei?" asked Karin with irritation and dismay present in her voice.

"Well a young and charming woman like myself has to rest a lot in order to always be ready for any eventuality!" said Anko winking at them before going in her tent "Goodnight!"

The four genin sweatdropped at her childish behavior, but decided not to contest, preferring to decide the order of shifts. In the end, Karin would have started, then would be up to Kimimaro then Juugo and finally Naruto. The night passed without any problem but, during the turn of Naruto, the blond felt Karin come out of her tent.

"Do you need something?" he asked without looking at her, making her wince because of his tone cold as ice.

"Actually, yes. I have a couple of questions running through my head by several days." Karin said, sitting down in front of him, with the campfire between them "I possess a skill that allows me to feel the chakra of the people around me, succeeding so to determine their position and their level. Sometimes I use this ability instinctively when I meet new people and I've also used it to see your chakra and I must say I'm confused. You have the chakra level of a civilian, maybe even less."

"Is that so?" Naruto asked reading is book while thinking ' _Strange, I thought that my chakra was now non-existent because of those scorpions._ '

' _ **Actually that poison has destroyed your chakra's circulatory system. Your body can still produce chakra but it will always remain in your 'belly' where it is generated, and can never be used.**_ ' explained Wrath with a calm voice ' _ **This girl can not notice it but someone with the Sharingan or Byakugan could easily notice the abnormality in your body.**_ '

' _I see, thank you for the explanation._ ' Naruto decided to look at the girl closing his book "Yes, maybe you do not know, but since childhood I had some serious problems with my chakra. After some tests I discovered to have an insignificant quantity of it and has always given me trouble with the techniques, but in the end I managed to get by thanks to my sensei."

Karin nodded "I see...and it's because of these problems that I've never seen you with your family?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and Karin was intimidated by that look, not expecting his eyes so full of hate. After a few seconds, Naruto sighed softly and nodded "Yes, that's the reason. Staying away from them I will be able to advance at my own pace without giving them trouble."

"Well I don't think you should worry. In the last period I saw your parents busy in organizing a party for you and your sisters. In a few months it will be your birthday, so that we can celebrate all together!" said Karin with a little smile but Naruto scoffed at her "As if I wanted to go to a party with them or with you. Let me be clear, I do not want to have anything to do with the Uzumaki family nor with the Namikaze family. They're not my family." and with that he walked away toward some trees.

"W-wait! Where are you going?"

"Since you're awake, I'm going to pee. By chance I need my _family_ even for that?" asked the voice of Naruto pissing her off.

' _How dare he?! Having a family has always been my biggest dream, and he says he doesn't want to have anything to do with his OWN family?!_ '

In the tent next to her, Anko had heard everything and could not help but sigh ' _I just hope that this won't compromise the mission..._ '

The next day the five ninja resumed their journey, however, something had changed and Kimimaro and Juugo had noticed since breakfast. Their teammate, in fact, seemed particularly irritated by Naruto and wouldn't stop to observe him with a certain amount of hatred. Naruto from his hand, was completely ignoring her.

"Karin-san, is everything alright?" asked Kimimaro placing a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned her head toward him, startling him with her blood thirsty look "Yes, Kimimaro. I'm perfectly fine!"

' _She's a horrible liar..._ ' was the common thought of his team.

 **Konoha**

A certain red head was quietly walking through the streets of the village, observing the various shops and greeting some people now and then. Her purple eyes suddenly stopped on a nearby woman with long black hair and a grin formed on her face. Slowly approaching the unsuspecting victim, the red head pinched her bottom making her jump on the spot, enjoying the slight 'Kyaa!' made by the woman.

Turning with angry eyes, the victim stared at who had just pinched "Kushina! How many times I must tell you that I can not stand it?!"

After a short laugh, Kushina showed her a broad smile "I'm sorry Mikoto, but you know that I can not resist!"

Mikoto sighed "Yeah, I know but I can always hope."

"So, how are things going at your compound?" asked Kushina walking with her friend.

"Very lively. Sasuke is training every day to surpass your son." Mikoto explained with a smile "Itachi is happy to help, but many times he believes that Sasuke is exaggerating."

"You mean Naruto-kun? Why?"

"Why? Well, he's the student of the Sandaime and his team is formed by himself with his 'jonin' sensei." Mikoto said looking at her friend "Sasuke thinks that, if Naruto can stand by himself in a team, it means that he's stronger and so he want to surpass your son."

"I...see..." Kushina was stunned. She knew almost nothing of her son, except that Hiruzen had trained him for all those years. Minato had said that Naruto hadn't had to pass the exam, so he didn't know what his true abilities, yet the mere fact of being in a team alone had gained the attention of Sasuke, the Rookie of the Year, with Miwako and Mito behind him "I believe that Sasuke will be disappointed..."

Mikoto stared at her with a confused look, raising an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"There's a reason why my son didn't attend the academy as everyone else. A few years ago, a friend of Hiruzen-san discovered a problem in Naruto's chakra circulatory system. Because of that problem, my son couldn't even perform a simple E-rank jutsu and so we have entrusted him to the Sandaime. It was he who promote Naruto to genin after a private exam so I don't think that he will follow the same path as everyone else. Maybe he will become an assistant to Hiruzen-san!" Kushina smiled at her own last words, but inside she felt bad for her son.

Mikoto nodded without saying anything. In the Uchiha clan there were some members who, for unknown reasons, could not awaken the Sharingan and therefore it wasn't possible for them to undertake the road to become ninja. The tension born by those words was broken by the arrival of the daughters of Kushina, both of them seemed in a hurry.

"Mito-chan! Miwako-chan! Where are you going?" asked Kushina smiling at her daughters.

"Kaa-chan!" exclaimed Miwako hugging her mother while Mito was bowing to Mikoto "We're going home to prepare ourselves! In a few hours we'll leave for our first C-rank mission!"

Kushina winced slightly "A-are you sure? Isn't early for that kind of missions?"

"Nope! Kakashi-sensei said that we're ready! We must give the best of ourselves in order to reach Naru-nii!" said Miwako with a smile, confusing the wife of the Yondaime.

"Naruto-kun? Why him?" asked Kushina "Isn't he doing some D-rank missions with Hiruzen-san?"

"Apparently he left yesterday for a C-rank mission along with Anko-san's team. Tou-san has decided to move Naruto-nii in that team for a joint mission." explained Mito with a calm tone. Mikoto's eyes widened in surprise and, in a few moments, grabbed both the sisters and ran away from Kushina as quickly as possible.

Said woman stood in the middle of the street with the eyes shadowed by her hair. A dense dark aura formed around her, scaring all the people present.

"Minato. Did. **WHAT?!** "

 **With Naruto & Team 12**

After several hours, the team led by Anko had finally reached its destination and, as expected, the situation was not the best. As reported in the mission scroll, the village had been occupied by a large group of former samurai who had defected from the Land of Iron. This group had among its ranks several miners and blacksmiths of high caliber and had decided to take control of the village to earn money with the trade of the special stones. Many villagers had been captured to work in the mines while the few remaining in the village were closed in their homes out of fear, as the bandits had no problems at eliminating unnecessarily children or women.

Kimimaro had been instructed to keep Juugo under control. Despite his progress, Juugo often fell into a state of madness and began to kill everything that came within his range. In a place so full of death and blood it was better to be cautious with him. Not far from them, on top of a tree, Anko and Karin were watching the village while Naruto was checking the surrounding area for any possible patrols.

"How many?" asked Anko glaring at the mountain behind the village and the at the mine at the base.

"I have identified twenty-seven individuals with a chakra level higher than that of the civilians from here to the mine. In the camp after the village I believe that there are more than seventy, but from here I can not be sure." reported Karin opening her eyes. Her sensei nodded and then, both of them, jumped down from the branch, landing near their teammates.

"Listen up, brats! At the moment we are aware of the enemy's base camp's location. Thanks to Karin, we also know that their number hovers around the hundred but we don't know what they are really capable of. Being former samurai, many of them will be great swordsmen so we must avoid at all costs unnecessary head-on fights." explained Anko looking at each one of her students. In her mind, she had already a great tactic for this kind of situations. Luring the enemies away from their camp, they would have used Karin to identify the most isolated targets, then Anko would take care of the single targets or the couples, while Naruto, Kimimaro and Juugo would have faced the groups of three or four bandits, constantly decimating the number of opponents. Unfortunately, the lack of information on possible commanders was more than sufficient to block that strategy. Obviously Anko could have used one of her summons to raze the enemy camp but, being the first C-rank mission of her team, she had to help them without doing everything alone.

"So how do we proceed?" asked Kimimaro with his typical calm voice.

"We need information about our enemies, so we must obtain them by any means." said Anko and then Naruto asked "Interrogate the possible prisoners would be fine? For all I know, you work in the T&I Force in your free time."

"I see that you know your stuff, gaki." nodded Anko with a grin "Yes, a prisoner would be perfect for me!"

"Then leave it to me. If I'm not back in two hours, start to think to the worst." Naruto said walking toward the village but Anko did not agree with his idea and went in front of him.

"Do not even think about it, gaki. During this mission you're under my care so I can not allow you to go alone into enemy territory. I may be a sadistic and cruel bitch but for sure I have my limits." said Anko and Naruto glared at her with neutral eyes.

"Then use a clone and send it with me. If I'm in danger, the clone will disperse and you'll able to find me thanks to its memory." proposed the blonde crossing his arms over the chest "You could also use one of your snakes."

Anko frowned leaning slightly forward "Listen to me, you may be a special case since the Sandaime has trained you but that does not give you the authority to tell me what to do."

"I'm not telling you what to do but I'm proposing the best option. Surely you can not send Kimimaro and Juugo forward because they are not suitable for stealth action, Karin is most silent for sure but she does not have the strength or the techniques needed to complete the task and if you went to capture an enemy, you'd let us at the mercy of a possible enemy attack, clone or not." Naruto explained without missing a beat "In the end, I'm the best option for capturing an enemy since I'm pretty good with the stealth. The Sandaime could confirm that for you."

The three genin of the team watched in silence the discussion between their sensei and Naruto. In the end, surprising them, Anko sighed and nodded "An unassailable theory. We will do as you say, but you will have only one hour of time. With the right information we could organize an attack for tonight."

Naruto nodded and then sprinted toward the city with the Shadow Clone of Anko beside him. They reached the edge of the village within minutes and jumped on the nearest roof, looking around. As expected there were no civilians in the streets and the few bandits present had not noticed anything. Deciding to not go too far into the village, the two began to move from rooftop to rooftop remaining always outward. After nearly thirty minutes of searching they found a lone guard intent on downing an entire bottle of wine and then throw it on the ground.

"That's our prey. Any idea on how to capture him?" asked the clone with a grin and Naruto merely nodded jumping down into an alley a little further on than the bandit. Using his sensory abilities, the boy was able to locate the nearest guards, but none of them had his prey in their field of vision. Through his gloves, Naruto unfolded the Monofilament Wires. Although they were a lethal weapon, used to kill or maim the enemy in a matter of seconds, Naruto was also trained in its 'non-lethal' use.

When the man walked in front of Naruto the alley, the wires wrapped around his throat, chest and legs. Before the bandit could breathe, the young ninja dragged his prey toward himself and, with a well-aimed blow at the base of the neck, made him lose consciousness. All this was done in three seconds without a single sound.

' _Holy shit! What the hell are those wires?!_ ' the clone was simply incredulous. Not only Naruto had managed to capture an enemy impeccably, but had used those wires in an almost inhuman manner.

"We can go back." said Naruto jumping beside her with the bandit, still tied up, placed over his shoulder. After recovering from the surprise, the clone nodded and they both returned to the others where the clone vanished in a cloud of smoke and Anko's eyes widened in surprise. The memories of her clone had left her open-mouthed, as expected.

"Well gaki, you are a continuous surprise." said the jonin with a smirk "Given that what I am about to do may not be healthy for you, I would advise to get away. It is still early to teach you my methods of torture." and with that she summoned a large snake using is body as a wall to divide her from the rest of the team.

Several hours (and screams) later, Anko returned to her genin with a broad smile on her lips. Being in a particularly good mood, she did not notice the pale face of Karin who had heard too much.

"I obtained the necessary information! Given all that I have discovered, there are a good news and a bad news." said Anko now with a serious look.

"What is the good news?" asked Juugo.

"During the night, all prisoners are locked up in a big warehouse not far from the camp of the bandits, and there are no traps so we just need to isolate that area during our assault so that we can fight without the risk of hurting civilians. Some snakes and a clone should be enough for that job." explained Anko and the four genin nodded "The bad news...well it's really bad."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He knew that Anko was a ninja of all respect and was much stronger than many other jonin, but if someone like her would say such a thing, the situation was really tense.

"Apparently there is only one leader in this group of bandits. The problem is that he is a samurai named Sasaki Kojirou. Normally the samurai are not placed in the bingo books, but if we were to assign him a rank...he would be an A-rank, border S-rank..."

Dead silence followed his words. None of the four genin could expect such a thing, and now some of them were in doubt whether or not to continue the mission. There was also the possibility to call for reinforcements but Anko had not proposed that option to see what would have said her students. Of course she wouldn't have sent them to certain death, but she still wanted to know their opinion about it.

"We could eliminate the other bandits and leave Sasaki aside avoiding to deal with him. If he'll remain alone he could also decide to leave." said Kimimaro and Anko nodded but Naruto wasn't convinced by that.

"I do not think that he would remain on the sidelines and we can not even move him away because, apparently, he is not a fool or would not be so dangerous. Between us, just me and Kimimaro could confront him and survive, giving time to the others to eliminate all the bandits."

"Hold on a minute, gaki." said Anko looking at the blond "How can you say that only you and Kimimaro can survive against him?"

"Simple. Being a samurai, he will use for sure a katana with the addition of his chakra. Karin and Juugo are disadvantaged because they do not have the experience or skills to deal with such an opponent. Not even the transformations of Juugo could help him. While you, Mitarashi-san, may keep him at a distance with your jutsu but if he were to get too close you'd be in trouble, and for all I know you do not have endless reserves of chakra, so a long-term fight would be a big disadvantage for you. On the other hand, Kimimaro has his kekkei genkai with which he can create a layer of bones under his skin so as to resist the blows of the sword. I, however, am prepared to face rapid enemies thanks to my eyes that allow me to track their movements and react accordingly." explained Naruto with a calm voice "In the end, we can hold him for a few minutes."

Anko had to use all her willpower to not show herself convinced. Naruto was right about everything, but had forgotten the 'killing spree' factor of Juugo and so Kimimaro had to stand next to him for safety. After several minutes passed in absolute silence, the woman sighed heavily. The Hokage would make her go back to being a genin, she was sure.

"I'll take care of the warehouse with the civil and I'll summon some snakes to secure the area and then proceed to the rest of the camp." Anko said then looking at her team "Karin, you and my clone will attack from afar using kunai, shuriken and jutsu, while Juugo and Kimimaro will face the bandits frontally along with another of my clone." she then looked at Naruto "Gaki, I will send a clone with you to face Sasaki. As soon as we're done we'll come right away to help you but if by chance my clone were to be defeated, you will need to withdraw instantly."

The four genin nodded. It was time for them to find out if they were really ready or not to be real ninja.

 **Camp of the bandits – Three hours later**

The moon was high in the sky when the first explosion shook the ground. Several fireballs crashed into the tents nearest to the village, and soon all the bandits were awake and armed, looking for the author of that attack. Out of the smoke which had been created jumped out Kimimaro and Juugo who began to fight melee against the enemies closer to them while, from behind them, came dozens of kunai and shuriken that forced the other bandits to defend themselves behind some crates.

Almost a mile away from the camp, a man was sitting on a rock, intent on observing the battle from above. He had found that open space of stone a few days before and had used it to meditate every night. His bright blue eyes noticed a large snake near the warehouse where the villagers were locked up.

"It seems that your group is well organized. Are you from Konoha?" the man asked without turning around, as he had already sensed Naruto and Anko's clone behind him. The two ninja looked at each other for a moment before returning to observe their opponent. His purple and blue robes were without any armor but seemed made for a samurai. Beside him was leaning a long katana without guard, its hilt and sheath were both blue with some golden details. After a few seconds, Sasaki stood up to face them, waving his long blue hair tied in a high ponytail. (1)

"Mitarashi Anko, what an honor. Fight against the pupil of one of the three Sannin is something that many ninja would like to experience at least once." Sasaki said with a strange smile while grabbing is sword "A shame that you're just a clone."

"Remember the plan, gaki. No heroic acts." whispered 'Anko' before jumping up and make a hand sign " **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!** (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique!)"

A torrent of flames sprang from her mouth to incinerate their opponent, completely destroying the rock on which he was sitting. When 'Anko' touched the ground, she was forced to throw herself to the side to avoid a slash from Sasaki, who had avoided the flames with incredible speed. The samurai then leaped forward to pierce the chest, but was forced to stop and deflect one of the two special kunai of Naruto, who had moved next to him to take the swordsman by surprise. Before Naruto could withdraw the rope attached to the blade, Sasaki ran to him to cut off his arm away but Naruto, using his eyes, saw clearly the samurai's movement and did a somersault forward over the blade, and then turn around instantly and use a piece of his bō staff to block the next blow, generating sparks on impact.

Contrary to what was expected, Sasaki was able to win the battle of strength and threw Naruto away with ease, only to be forced to defend himself from various snakes released from the sleeve of Anko's trench coat. With a rapid series of slashes, all the snakes were beheaded and Sasaki showed a strange smile to 'Anko', making her grin back at him. In the next instant, 'Anko' threw several shuriken towards her opponent who avoided them all with no problems running towards her but then stopped just two meters from the woman. Without saying anything, he thrusts his sword into the ground and created a deep cut in the rock, cutting a camouflaged explosive tag in the ground.

"I'm sorry, but these tricks do not work with me." Sasaki said before resuming to fight with 'Anko' which used two kunai to defend against the enemy's rapid shots. In his peripheral vision, the samurai saw Naruto advance on him with his bō staff for hit him in the back. With a grin on his lips, Sasaki struck 'Anko' in the chest with a front kick to make her back, then spun on himself to hit Naruto who had to use his weapon to defend himself, being consequently thrown away, and finally turned his back to 'Anko', with the sword held at the height of the head on the right side with both hands. Thinking of having at least one second to hit, 'Anko' lunged forward with both kunai and her time seemed to stop.

A simple smile on the face of his opponent.

' _ **Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi!**_ (Concealed Sword: Swallow Return!)'

With superhuman speed, Jack slashed from her left, then from above and finally from the right. All that Anko saw were three slashes of purple light before exploding in a cloud of smoke, surprising Naruto, who had just recovered from the blow suffered from his opponent. In one place far away from them, the true Anko could only stare in shock due to memories of her clone while thinking ' _What the fuck was that attack?!_ '

Back with Naruto, the boy was intent on observing his opponent maintaining a certain distance while Sasaki had not moved from where he had eliminated the clone of Anko, smiling at the blonde ninja.

' _Those three attacks were very quick. Anko did not even noticed the first two slashes._ _Even if she had noticed them, those three attacks with those angles prevent any escape route unless you can anticipate him, by moving away accordingly._ ' Naruto thought, looking for a way to stem that move. The technique learned from Scorpion could prove more than useful but, though he had learned at best, he could use it only four times without collapsing to the ground.

In his mindscape, the seven sins were watching his fight without saying a word. Naruto had asked them to stay silent without help him and they had decided to obey. Being that his first real battle they did not want help him, thus making the hypothetical victory less satisfactory.

Clutching his bō staff, Naruto rushed to attack trying to hit his opponent from different angles thanks to his mastery of the weapon, but Sasaki parried or dodged each shot, trying in turn to fight back but the blond, with his eyes, managed to avoid them all without having to use his weapon to defend himself. The two fighters exchanged several shots without slowing down until Naruto was forced to move away to avoid a lateral blow. Without even wait a moment, Naruto lunged forward again with his weapon in the left hand and the body leaning forward. Sasaki again tried to hit him with a lateral slash, imagining that Naruto would crouched to avoid it, but to his surprise, Naruto arched his back in a split second, putting a strain on his spine. The blonde kept his eyes open, staring at the night sky and, when Sasaki's blade passed a few centimeters from his nose, he stretched out his right arm, sending forward his special kunai.

Having already seen that weapon, Sasaki was able to fight back, crossing his wrists so as to rotate his sword and use the tip of the handle to lock the blade Naruto. Being in a position of advantage, the samurai tried a third lateral slash but Naruto stuck his staff into the ground and, using only his left arm as a pivot, made a backward somersault and avoided the blow. Letting go of his weapon, Naruto drew his sword and throw it as if it were a simple kunai but Sasaki tilted his head to the side, losing only a strand of hair. His eyes widened in surprise, however, at the very moment he saw Naruto vanish in a cloud of fire and smoke. Before he could react, his opponent reappeared behind him and, grabbing the sword on the fly, struck a violent blow from above, tearing the back of Sasaki who still managed to throw himself forward thanks to his experience, avoiding a fatal wound.

Ignoring the pain and the wound, the samurai stood up instantly to turn to his opponent who was about to hit him again with his blade. Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasaki was an expert swordsman and, without even hesitating, intercepted the attack with his ōdachi, smashing Naruto's sword to smithereens. Undeterred, Naruto tried to hit him with a series of punches and kicks but Sasaki dodged them all, remaining at a safe distance.

' _I have only one chance to end this fight but I have to make him use that triple slash!_ '

Naruto tried in every way to force him to use that attack again but Sasaki was no fool, and was taking advantage of the distance to protect himself from the blows of Naruto without risking too much. After another kick went in vain, Naruto decided to distance himself from Sasaki and take back his staff. The two opponents exchanged a long glare without flinching. For Naruto, this was his first real fight to the death and was fully satisfied by his opponent. The same could be said for Sasaki who, after several years, had found an opponent able to hurt him using a technique that he had never seen before.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end and that battle was not exempt from the rule.

Slowly, Naruto began to take her pose, stretching his left leg forward with the right bent outward. The left hand held to chin height with the palm facing upwards and the staff resting on it, holding the weapon only with the other hand, while the right arm was bent with the elbow pointed at the sky. One of the most exhausting poses but also one of the most versatile. From that position, Naruto could attempt an attack using his left hand to point to the better the shot and, always using his left hand, he could block the shot suddenly brandishing the weapon and then completely change the type of attack using both arms and the initial momentum. Sasaki, meanwhile, had taken the initial posing for his triple blow.

Taking the initiative, Naruto used his right leg to sprint forward but without moving his weapon so as to mask his intentions. Sasaki remained completely motionless until he saw Naruto trying a frontal assault, so he started his own attack but, after the first slash, Naruto disappeared in a cloud of flame and smoke.

' _Sorry gaki, you have acted too soon!_ ' Sasaki thought turning on himself to continue with his first slash, finding Naruto immediately in front of him but without his weapon, as he had dropped it to the ground as soon as he moved behind Sasaki. However, the samurai noticed too late an apparently insignificant detail: Naruto's left hand now had the palm facing his blade.

Before he could stop the slash, Naruto grabbed the blade closing with strength his hand and ignoring the pain as a result of the blade cutting down the palm. He had gained a couple of seconds and he did not need anything else. Taking advantage of the initial sprint, Naruto struck Sasaki with a violent knee to the chin. The sound of broken bones was heard in the air and the samurai was thrown several meters high losing the grip on his sword. Before he could finish the upward momentum, two Kunai attached to ropes like chains pierced his chest, causing him to vomit a lot of blood. With a strong tug, Naruto dragged his opponent to the ground making him impact with the neck, whose vertebrae were shattered instantly.

Panting because of the effort, Naruto approached the body of his opponent and, to his surprise, saw him attempt to smile with the face covered in blood. His neck was visibly broken yet he was not dead from the impact but it was only a matter of time due to the lungs perforated by the two kunai.

"It ha...s...been...a...a...w...wonder...ful...figh...t..." coughed Sasaki glancing at Naruto who took off his mask and then kneel beside the dying samurai.

"I'll never forget this battle. I only won thanks to my special skills, while you fought using only your talent." said Naruto whit a bow "In the next life, I'd like to fight you on equal terms."

Sasaki slowly closed his eyes still smiling "The...s...ame...goes...fo...r...me..."

After almost a full minute, his heart stopped beating and Naruto stood up, feeling an intense heat behind him. Turning around, he was surprised to see his teacher walking towards him.

"Scorpion-sensei? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto with a confused look.

"I'm here to pick up his body. I asked permission to Kuragari since you can not burn it and I do not think you want that his corpse is desecrated." the ninja replied calmly then taking the blade of Sasaki, handing it to his student "Take it."

Naruto looked even more confused, not understanding what he wanted to say.

"Swordsmen always try to pass on their styles to each generation, and I do not think this samurai had a student. It is your duty to take his blade and continue to use it to honor him. Besides your sword has been destroyed so it seems to me right to replace hit with this one."

Naruto looked at the ōdachi and then nodded "I understand. Thank you, Scorpion-sensei."

Scorpion nodded in response "You have fought well. Now go back to your teammates and tell them of your victory, but do not let the success of this mission cloud your judgment. That's the fastest way for the death." and with that he lifted the body of Sasaki and vanished in a cloud of fire.

After having sheathed the blade, Naruto walked toward the camp of the bandits, just in time to see Anko kill the last one left. The others soon noticed him and ran toward him, asking what had become of Sasaki. In response, Naruto showed them the ōdachi, and Anko's eyes nearly shot out of their sockets.

"Gaki...you...you killed him?!" shouted Anko and Naruto nodded "I've burned the body soon after the end of the fight, since the sword is a good evidence."

Now Anko was definitely worried. This little boy had just faced a very dangerous samurai and killed him...and he wasn't even tired! She cursed her own clone for being dead at the beginning of the battle. Sighing, the jonin ordered to the genin to check out the latest tends to confirm that there were not other bandits. They still had to bring the prisoners back at their homes, then there was the trip back to Konoha with report in front of the Hokage to end the mission. Now that all the fun was over, Anko was already bored...

 **A few miles away – Same time**

Contrary to what imagined, a bandit had escaped soon after the assault had begun and had already come a good distance from there. His purpose? Reach the second encampment to ask for reinforcements.

Ignoring the rain that had started to fall by several minutes, the gunman saw among the trees the fort surrounded by wooden walls and the giant iron door was already open. The rain and the darkness, in addition to his agitation, did not allow him to see his two companions beheaded slumped out of the fort. Fortunately for him, he could see the dozens of corpses torn to pieces over the walls, scattered all over the camp.

"W-what the...?!"

"Oh? A survivor?" asked a feminine voice behind him. Turning instantly, the bandit found himself in front of a girl with long purple hair kept free down her back. Her blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark of night and the oriental umbrella used to shelter from the rain gave her a strange aura of peace. The katana covered in blood in her right hand, however, scared the man who backed away with a loud scream.

"W-who the hell are you?!"

"It's not important." said the girl walking toward him, waving the big bow of her black raincoat "What is important is the location of Sasaki Kojirou. Where is he?"

The bandit seemed not to hear the question and, brandishing his sword, attacked the girl screaming "DIE BITCH!"

The next instant, he found his hands separated from the rest of the body. Before he could scream, she hit him with a kick to the face, breaking his jaw and licking her own lips, enjoying that particular moment.

"You do not want to speak? By chance your pride's stopping you?" asked her with a sadistic smile "Do not worry, I'll help you since I'm a woman and protecting a man's pride...is a woman's duty." and, with a single motion of the arm, the girl beheaded the bandit keeping that disturbing smile on her lips.

"Busujima-sama." said a samurai with a horned helmet waling behind her with several others samurai of the Land of Iron "They are all dead, no more survivors. This one was running from the other enemy camp. Probably someone has attacked before us."

"It's a shame. It means that we will look for any signs of Sasaki also in that camp." said the girl walking with the now clean sword at her side "Okisuke-san, by chance the ninja of Konoha had been instructed to eliminate the bandits in this area?"

"Highly probable, Busujima-sama." said the samurai with a nod "What will you do if you were to find out that Sasaki is dead?"

"That's quiet simple." said the girl with that disturbing smile "I'll simple search for the one who killed him." (2)

 **With Naruto & Team 12**

A cold shiver ran down Naruto's back, causing him to stop for a moment in the middle of the street.

"Mh? Are you alright, gaki?" asked Anko looking back at him.

"Yes, just...a strange feeling..." said Naruto shaking his head. For some reason he was scared but he didn't know why.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4: WAVES, MIST AND RAIN**

* * *

 **(1) Assassin/Sasaki Kojirou from Fate/Stay Night;**

 **(2) Saeko Busujima from Highschool Of The Dead;**

* * *

 **A** **aaaaaaaaaaand STOP! End of the third chapter!**

 **So, what do you think? Was it good or was it shit? To me...it was shit, I mean...I'm not too convinced with this one but I'll let you to judge it. I am enormously sorry for the delay but during this period I'm really busy with the work and I have no time to write. I also apologize for spelling errors but English is not my mother language and I'am looking for a beta!**

 **Anyway, we got to see Naruto at work during his first C-rank mission! The next two chapters will be like this, that is each chapter will take place during a mission (including the one in the Land of Waves) but with different teams. During these chapters will appear other characters suitable to the universe of Naruto, just like Sasaki in this one, since he was a 'simple' samurai/assassin. We also saw a first appearance of our sadistic swordswoman who is currently in second place in the ranking for the harem! As always, if you have any suggestions for some characters to be included, please let me know!**

 **Speaking of harem, the survey is still open and, as always, you have to vote three girls! Those who have already voted, however, can not vote again. Sorry about that!**

 **Lastly, I inform you that on my bio you will find (for now) three challenges for stories! If anyone would like to accept them, let me know! In the coming days I'll add other challenges!**

 **See you around and have a good day!**

* * *

 **HAREM SURVEY'S RULES:**

 **1) Via review OR Private Message, each one of you will be able to vote three girls, specifying the order! The first girl will earn three points, the second two and the third only one point. Example: 'Miwako, Kurenai, Anko.' means that Miwako will gain three points, Kurenai two and Anko one. In doing so, I will create a ranking that I'll make available on my profile and at each chapter.**

 **2) The anonymous readers (Guest, etc...) can not vote, sorry!**

 **3) Girls that are NOT selectable: Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Lust, Chikyuu, Mizu and Kuuki!**

 **4) If were to appear girls from other universes, you can also vote for them. I remind you that you can suggest characters from other universes but only with a solid explanation behind.**


	4. CHAPTER 4: Waves, mist and rain

**Welcome back everyone with a new chapte** **r of '** **Naruto: Rise of an outcast** **'** **!**

 **First of all thank you all for all the votes that are still coming! On my bio you can find the official ranking. In addition, the poll will be closed during the Chunin Exam Arc, so as to show the eventual winners.**

 **I would also warn that many votes were not included because they have been proposed by some Guests, so I can not accept them.**

 **WARNING: this story will contain a huge amount of gore, splatter, lemon and other things for adults, so you have been warned.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO nor any characters that will appear in this story (apart from the OC, those are mine).**

NOTE:

"Human dialogues"

 _'Human thoughts / mental dialogues'_

" **Demonic dialogues"**

 _ **'Demonic thoughts / mental dialogues'**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 4: Waves, mist and rain**_

It was a day like any other in Konoha. The children laughed, the merchants joked with their clients, the birds were chirping...

"Stand still, you little shit!"

Barbaric screams echoed through the village...yes, a day like any other!

"I'm sorry but I can not do it, Senju-san." said Naruto avoiding another punch which destroyed a street lamp behind him.

"Bastard! Face the death with what little honor you have left!" screamed Tsunade with wrathful eyes. Around the two blonde, the terrain and most of the buildings had been damaged by the fury of the woman who, for the past fifteen minutes, did nothing but try to hit Naruto to kill him...or to hurt him in an inhumane way. However, this blind fury was not new. The story was now on for two weeks and Tsunade was more and more exasperated.

It was all because of Naruto and what had happened to the return from his first C-rank mission.

 _Flash back – The day after the return from the C-rank mission_

Naruto had been summoned by the Hokage through one of his trusted ANBU. In the few words contained in the scroll, Minato explained that he wanted to talk to his son in regard to the mission completed with Team Twelve. Honestly, Naruto would have preferred to continue training but did not want to look like a child, so he went straight for the Hokage Tower.

Arriving at the tower, Naruto noticed the worried look of the secretary who welcomed all the visitors. Without thinking too much, he approached the girl and asked "Excuse me, the Hokage has summoned me urgently. Can I go to his office?"

"W-wait a minute please, I'll ask to him tight away." she said before pressing a button on the intercom placed on her desk "Hokage-sama, there's one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze here and he said that he was summoned with urgency."

"Yes, send him to my office." said Minato through the intercom and Naruto could almost touch the agitation in his father's voice. After thanking the secretary, Naruto went to his father's office. Opening the door, he noticed that Naruto was not the only person present. Near the door, in fact, he saw Kakashi and Jiraiya, then Orochimaru besides Tsunade and her student Shizune. Almost hidden behind the Hokage, there were his sisters, and only at that moment, Naruto saw the appearance of Minato, who now showed a black eye and a big patch on the right cheek.

A shadow stepped instantly between Naruto and Minato. The boy barely had time to look up to see two purple eyes and a raised arm.

SLAP!

Naruto's metal mask flew away from his face, bouncing to the ground before stopping at the feet of Kakashi, who stared at the scene with his only eye widened in surprise.

"Are you completely crazy, Naruto?!" shouted Kushina breathing heavily "Your father was an idiot to offer it but you have even accepted! How did it come to your mind to face an A-rank swordsman alone?! You almost died during your first mission! A C-rank mission for Kami's sake! I have already chewed your father for having sent you on a mission and Anko for not having requested reinforcements but now it's your turn! How can you be so irresponsible? Your chakra system is damaged and there is a reason if you're not part of a regular team! This handicap could cost you your life! What would you have done if instead of this samurai you had found yourself facing an A-rank ninja?!"

For several seconds, no one dared say a word. The only audible sound was the ragged breathing of Kushina that seemed about to hyperventilate. After a full minute, Naruto took a few steps toward Kakashi and only stopped to pick up his mask.

' _Wrath._ '

' _ **Yes boy?**_ ' asked the old man in his head while having already figured what Naruto was going to ask him.

' _Please, don't stop my rage._ '

Wrath sighed before drinking a sip of tea ' _ **Very well...**_ '

Slowly, Naruto turned to face his mother and the woman was startled to see that her son's eyes had turned completely white.

"Irresponsible?" Naruto asked with a voice cold as ice "Are you saying that I am irresponsible?! Call yourself a hypocrite would only detract from the matter! For twelve years you've never worried about me! For twelve fucking years I was left alone by all of you! Have you ever wondered why my clothes were ruined and stained with blood?! Of course not! You have never entered into my room! I bet you do not even know what it looks like!" he looked at all the others with eyes full of anger "None of you has ever noticed my absence at dinner as you never noticed to have locked me out of the house, forcing me to sleep in a park even in midwinter! While you were spending your loving family afternoons laughing and joking, I was being beaten by my peers and older people who saw me as the reincarnation of the Kyuubi or other crap invented on the spot for the sole purpose of beating me! Do you believe that they have stopped when I yelled at them that I was the son of the Hokage? Guess what? NO! On the contrary, they laughed by defining the Hokage 'a pure soul who would never abandon his son, and that if he had abandoned me it was just because I was the Kyuubi'! My dream was to become Hokage to be recognized by everyone, including you! But that dream has been shattered five years ago, when a ninja of this damn village has kidnapped me and left me to die in the Forest of the Death where I was stung by a giant scorpion which has destroyed my chakra system! All this could have been avoided if you had taught me something! Or even better, if you had just noticed me! You have abandoned me in favor of my sisters just because they have that fucking fur ball sealed inside them!"

All those present in the room were simply speechless. The anger of Naruto combined with his words had completely caught them unprepared. Even Orochimaru and the two halves of Kurama were left stunned in the face of that explosion of wrath.

"N-Naruto...you've to understand...there are three organizations which want to...!" started Jiraiya but a glare from Naruto was enough to silence him.

"Spare me your useless excuses, Jiraiya! I know that my sisters are targeted by these organizations! Nevertheless, that does not excuse you for leaving me to myself for seven years! My first seven years of life! I would never have wanted all the attention to me! I would never have asked for the impossible! I would never have dared to challenge the word of my parents if only they had acted as such! Even a simple tree-climbing exercise would have made me happy! Do you know how many people have considered me as a person? Five! Five people in the whole damn village! Hiruzen Sarutobi, Itachi Uchiha, Ayame, Teuchi and Orochimaru with the latter that has never been present in the village because of his constant trips and for that I definitely can not blame him! Speaking of his trips, you accepted that girl named Karin like she's always been with you! You've loved her from the first day and not even at that time you remembered me!" he pointed an accusing finger at Kushina, who was now crying without realizing "According to the motto of the Uzumaki clan, family comes first. Well, I really think that you've been adopted beheld how thou hast ignored me until now! Just know this, Uzumaki-san. In this room, there is no member of my family! The Hokage is not my father! Those two girls are not my sisters! The others are not my godparents or my surrogate brother or uncle and you...!" Naruto stared straight into Kushina's eyes and the woman, having sensed his future words, pleaded him with her eyes to not utter them.

Her pleas did not reach her son.

"You. Are. NOT. MY. MOTHER!" shouted the boy with his eyes blazing for a moment with hellish flames. A light seemed to go off in the eyes of Kushina and, before anyone could utter a word, Naruto turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door with enough force to bend it outwards.

 _End Flash-back_

The next day, Naruto had received news of his mother's condition and they were quite worrying. Simply using the 'power' of the voice, Naruto had completely devastated the psyches of his mother and the woman had ended up in a coma. For the past two weeks, Kushina was admitted to the hospital and seemed to be completely alien to the outside world. She was not sleeping, eating or drinking...she was just lying on her bed staring at the sky outside the window, and her condition was getting worse day by day.

Nothing seemed to be able to make her improve. Tsunade had tried using all of her medical jutsu but were unsuccessful, Jiraiya had used some seals but even those had led to nothing. Minato and their daughters had tried to talk to her but their words were not able to reach Kushina.

As for Naruto, the boy had managed to get the hatred of the whole village, not that prior to that incident they were all polite to him, of course. Hiruzen had tried to persuade him to apologize to Kushina but there was no way to reason with him, and when the Sandaime had gone to see the spirits for advice, he found them intent to review the scene in a mirror of water, courtesy of Mizu. Even Itachi, Teuchi and Ayame had tried to talk to him, but Naruto did not want to listen to anyone. Having let himself go to anger had disturbed him and he decided to isolate himself for a whole week to calm down.

Obviously Tsunade did not agree and had even destroyed his house just to get him out to face his punishment. In most cases, Naruto had managed to cover his tracks while the other times had been 'saved' by someone, mainly Hiruzen.

Now, Naruto was on the way to the Hokage Tower after he was summoned again by the Hokage, but the woman did not want to let him pass.

"I do not want to hurt you, Senju-san." said Naruto jumping away from another punch.

"Well too bad, you've already hurt me! Kushina is like a surrogate daughter to me and you've broken her hearth!" shouted Tsunade trying to hit him with a side kick, without success.

"Is that so? All of you can hurt me by forgetting about my existence but I can not hurt her saying the truth?" asked Naruto releasing a wire from his left hand. Before she could answer, Naruto quickly moved a finger and, using the wire just released, opened a cut on the forehead of the woman who cursed at him and put her hands on the wound. Feeling a warm liquid running down her arms, she drew back her hands and froze on the spot seeing them completely stained with blood.

"This should keep you in place for a while." said Naruto before giving to her his back "Remember this, Senju-san. If you stop won't to attack me every single day, my methods to stop you will become more and more painful. You've been warned." and with that, he walked away, reaching the tower after ten minutes. After a brief greeting to the secretary, who reserved to him a look full of hate, Naruto walked up the stairs and headed for the office of the Hokage.

Opening the door, the boy found himself in front of too many people with whom he did not want to have to do. In addition to Minato, the entire Team Seven was present and all of them were turned towards him. The Yondaime had a tired look and deep dark circles, Kakashi looked at with a mixture of anger and indifference, Kiba looked ready to jump at his throat as his sisters looked tired as Minato but in their eyes could be seen a shred of anger aimed to Naruto.

"My apologies, Hokage-sama. I did not know you were busy with another team. I'll wait in the hallway." said Naruto but Minato raised a hand to stop him.

"No Naruto, it's okay." the Hokage looked at the jonin of Team Seven "They are here for a C-rank mission and you're going with them."

' _ **WHAT?! IS HE RETARDED?!**_ ' shouted both Greed and Envy making Naruto winch for the sudden outburst.

"Hokage-sama, although I am happy to be able to go back on a mission, I must remind you that I do not get along with most of Team Seven, if not the whole team." said Naruto without looking at the others.

"I know Naruto and I'm sorry for this but the other teams are already on a mission and will not return until two weeks. If you want to participate in the Chūnin Exams, this is the only way." explained Minato and Naruto had to refrain himself from groaning at the news.

"Very well. In that case...what is the mission?" asked the blonde walking until he was on the right of Kakashi.

"You've to escort a man from here to his home and protect him until he will finish a bridge. Tazuna-san, you may enter!" said Minato raising his voice and, after a couple of seconds, an old man with gray hair, dressed as a carpenter and a bottle of saké in his right hand.

"So these are the ninja who will defend me? A dog-boy, a couple of girls, a scarecrow and..." Tazuna stopped in mid sentence, looking at Naruto from head to toe "Well, the last one seems a good one to me."

Kiba snorted loudly hearing that but was Kakashi who spoke for the others "I can assure you that my team will be able to protect you properly, Tazuna-san."

"I hope so. My super bridge will connect the Land of Waves with the Land of Fire and therefore you have to defend me at the cost of your life!" said Tazuna with a serious look.

"All right team, meeting at the south gate in two hours. Prepare a backpack with supplies sufficient for at least two weeks." said Kakashi before shunshining away. Mito and Miwako waved at their father before walking away with Kiba and the client.

"Naruto..." called Minato while looking at his son near the door.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Be careful, okay?" said Minato whit a little smile and Naruto nodded before leaving the office and closing the new door made of metal. Despite the incident with Kushina, Minato could not hate his son. Of course, Naruto had broken her heart, but he did so after enduring for twelve years different types of abuses. In the end, Minato had no right to be angry with him.

 **With Naruto – Two hours later**

Naruto was heading towards the south gate along with his trusty horse, when in front of him, appeared a black haired boy who watched him with a small smile. Under his mask, Naruto smiled in the same way.

"Greeting, Itachi-san. How are you?" asked the blonde stopping Kage in front of his friend.

"I'm fine, thanks. Just came back from a mission, and I have heard that you are about to leave for a C-rank mission. Land of Waves, am I right?" asked Itachi stroking the horse's muzzle.

"Yes, with Team Seven..." mumbled Naruto with annoyance in his voice.

"A tough challenge, no doubt." said Itachi with a nod "I know that you do not like, but try to resist. It's just a mission after all."

"I'll try. No promises." said Naruto with a chuckle.

"A little warning. Be careful down there. The situation is not the best due to a businessman named Gatō. His influence has done nothing but drain the country and the people are now on their last legs." said Itachi with a calm look.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." Naruto bowed to his friend, the only one who knew of his true skills and had not disclosed them to anyone in the name of their friendship. A few minutes later, Naruto reached the designated gate and saw that everyone else was ready to go.

"Well, now that we're all here, we can leave." said Kakashi glaring for a brief moment at Naruto before looking at his team "Be careful. It is only a C-rank mission but some bandits could attack us and you must be prepared to face them."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." said three Genin of his team while Naruto just picked up his book which was the same in Kakashi's hand. Without another word, the group set off toward their destination.

After the first hour of journey, passed in silence, the situation had become less tense. Miwako and Mito had started chatting with Tazuna, asking some question about his country, Kiba was walking behind them to watch the butt of both girls with a perverted smile on his face and finally Kakashi and Naruto had dedicated themselves to their reading. The Jonin of the group seemed to have forgotten the incident with Kushina, since he had asked Naruto what he thought of the progress in the plot of the book.

Everything seemed to go smoothly but, when they were already half way, Naruto saw something very unusual: a puddle of water in the middle of the road. Normally, such a thing would not attract his attention, but it did not rain for three weeks and there was a blazing sun above them. Shooting a quick look at Kakashi, he saw that the scarecrow was aware of the anomaly and the same could be said for the other three Genin. Kiba must have noticed it thanks to his nose while the two halves of Kurama must have alerted their containers. Now they had to act accurately and...

"Hey, you two! Your Genjutsu it's pretty lame! Come out and face us!"

…with discretion. That was the idea!

Having no other choice, two ninja popped out of the puddle which faded soon after. Both men were wearing a respirator over their mouths and were equipped with camouflage clothing with colors tending to brown, but one of them also had a black cloak that covered most of his body. The one with the cloak had a horn attached to his forehead protector of Kiri and an ominous gauntlet that covered his right arm from the elbow down. From the gauntlet a chain of blades was sticking out of and was connected to the gauntlet on the left hand of the other man who, unlike his partner, had two horns attached to his forehead protector.

"You are quite skilled...you managed to unveil our illusion." said the one with one horn.

"However, it will serve little purpose, because now you and that old man will die!" added the second before sprinting toward the ninja of Konoha with his partner.

' _Gōzu_ _and Meizu, two missing nin from Kiri_ _who are called 'The Demon Brothers'_ _._ _Why are they here?_ ' thought Naruto while moving Kage in front of Tazuna in order to protect him from frontal attacks. Kiba launched himself at Gōzu, the one with the cloak, with Akamaru and tried to stop him but the enemy, even though he was a missing nin, was still a Chūnin and managed to get rid of the Genin with a well-placed kick to the head. His brother was not so fortunate since both Naruto's sisters were on him in an instant, and while Miwako used her speed to avoid Meizu's gauntlet, Mito used her accuracy to throw three kunai which pierced the right leg of their opponent, causing him to fall to the ground. Blocked by his brother due to the chain, Gōzu could not defend himself from Kakashi who, using only his right arm, managed to close the missing nin in a headlock, putting him out of the game.

After removing the gauntlets and having tied both the ninja to a tree, Kakashi turned to Tazuna, asking him why he had been targeted by two missing nin.

"I'm sorry but I've lied to you." admitted the old man while looking at the ground "My country is very poor due to a tyrant named Gatō, the president of the Gatō Company. His shady dealings have led my people to the brink of the end and only the completion of my bridge could bring a new future for my land! Of course, that damn bastard knows this and has hired some ninja to kill me. As I said, the Land of Waves is poor and I could not afford a high-ranking mission so I had to lie."

"While I am greatly sorry for what is happening in your country, I have to inform you that this mission has just become a lot more dangerous." said Kakashi looking at the client "The Demon Brothers have always been seen together with Zabuza Momochi, an A-rank missing nin and former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. If we had been informed in advance, we could have send a team of Jonin to complete the mission, receiving the required payment at a later date. Lying to the Hokage, you have endangered these four Genin, Tazuna-san."

"I know and I'm ashamed of myself for not telling you the truth! However, I ask you to help me because I'm the only hope for my country and I can not let Gatō get away with it!" shouted Tazuna bowing to the Konoha nin.

Kakashi sighed, rubbing his neck "This is something that I can not decide by myself." he then looked at his team "So, what do you want to do?"

"Let's continue with the mission! This Gatō deserves a lesson!" shouted Kiba with a grin and Akamaru barked to show its approval.

"We should help them! We can stop this if we want!" said Miwako with a fierce look and her sister nodded with a fire in her eyes.

Kakashi nodded and turned to the fourth Genin "Naruto?"

"There are already three votes to go on with the mission. With me four." said the blonde reading his book with a calm look.

"Very well, it's your lucky day, Tazuna-san! We'll help you and your country. I'll just send a scroll to the Hokage for informing him about this choice." said Kakashi with his eye-smile before summoning one of his dogs which started to run back to Konoha with the scroll in its mouth "Okay team, let's go."

"Go ahead, my horse needs a few minutes of privacy." said Naruto getting off from Kage's back and then let him go into the trees. Kakashi raised an eyebrow but said nothing and walked away along with his team and Tazuna. After a full minute, when they were far enough away, Naruto turned slightly toward the two missing nin "In a short time, an ANBU team will be here to pick you up and bring you into the prison of Konoha where you will be interrogated. Do you want to regain the freedom now without having to wait?"

The two brothers glared at each other for a moment and then Gōzu asked "Are you going to help us? Why?"

"Let's say that, unlike other people, I never leave anyone behind. If you want to regain your freedom, I will help you, but you will serve me in the future and if all goes well, even Zabuza will follow your destiny." explained Naruto without looking at them "So, do we have a deal?"

After another glare between the two man, Meizu asked "What we have to do?"

"For now, nothing. When you will be free, head to Konoha but stay outside of the walls. To the west you will find a small waterfall and a house made entirely of wood, use it as well as a shelter until I get back. You can also train yourself if you want, just try to not attract attention." said Naruto before releasing one of his wires and making some cuts in the rope used for keep them tied to the tree "Wait a few minutes, after which make a little pressure with your arms so as to break the whole rope. Until we meet again, Demon Brothers."

After a couple of seconds, Kage returned to him and Naruto made his way toward his fellows ninja.

Meizu looked at his brother "Do you think that we've made a wise choice?"

"A new master or the jail...yes, it was indeed a wise choice..." mumbled Gōzu and with that, they waited in silence a couple of minutes before snapping the robe and running toward Konoha, of course avoiding the main road.

 **With Naruto**

The young blond man reached his companions after a few minutes and kept walking beside them, reading his book as if nothing had happened. Obviously no one was aware of his small rescue operation and the reason was quite simple: Naruto had deliberately waited before implementing his plan so as to be safe from the senses enchanted of his traveling companions.

Hiding his smirk behind the mask, Naruto continued to read until the group stopped on the seashore. After a few minutes of waiting, a boat approached the shore and Tazuna greeted the helmsman who, however, looked at Naruto with a worried look.

"Tazuna, you know that I want to help you but my boat can not transport a horse of that size. We would risk to sink along the way." said the man but Naruto wasn't worried and, after removing the travel bags from the side of Kage, let go of his horse which, without waiting, plunged into the water and began to swim.

"Problem solved." said Naruto before water-walking toward the island under the surprised looks of the other ninja.

"Naruto...you can already water-walk?" asked Kakashi with his eye widened.

"Yes, I can. Now that we are done with pointing out the obvious, can we go?" asked the blond waling next to Kage, while the others jumped on the boat and followed him. The crossing lasted a relatively short time, but in the end the five ninja and Tazuna landed on the 'coast' of the Land of Waves. After a brief goodbye to the helmsman, the group walked along a road with a large lake on their right. But the strange thing was the fog that appeared out of nowhere shortly after their arrival and Kakashi had immediately sensed something special in that fog. It was completely soaked with chakra.

"Wow, what a fog! This place should be called the Land of Fog." joked Kiba before looking at Tazuna "Hey, old man! Is this fog a normal thing in this country?"

"Well, yes...but usually it appears in the morning or evening and is never so thick..." mumbled Tazuna with a strange feeling which was screaming at him to run away from that place. Kiba did not seem to grasp the subtle warning and, on the contrary, spun around and then throw a kunai into a bush screaming "Found you!"

"Ki-baka! What the hell are you doing?! Do you want to give me a heart attack?!" shouted Miwako placing a hand on her chest. The dog-boy ignored her and walked into the bush where he found a petrified white rabbit with his kunai just a mere inch from its head.

"Hey I found our dinner!" exulted Kiba with a wide smile. A smile that vanished almost immediately "Don't call me 'Ki-baka'! My name is Kiba damn it!"

"Whatever you say. You're just a baka and a pervert! A super-pervert like Ero-Sennin!" said Miwako with a grin. Beside her, Mito just shook her head as her two teammates were able to discuss even in a situation like that. All under the confused look of Tazuna. Meanwhile, Kakashi and Naruto were watching the rabbit, thinking the exact same thing ' _A rabbit with white fur is unnatural around here during this time of year, also the fur is perfectly clean and the rabbit looks well-nourished therefore it's a pet. There are two options: it escaped from its cage or..._ ' both ninja widened their eyes coming to the same conclusion ' _A substitution!_ '

At that precise moment, Kakashi felt a whistling in the air from the forest and, without even thinking, he shouted "Get down!" before throwing himself directly on Tazuna. Kiba and the girls followed immediately but Naruto stood on the saddle, turning toward the source of the sound: a giant cleaver that was hurtling in the air toward him. With a flick of his right wrist, Naruto released several wires from his hand and, when the blade was about to pierce him, it stopped in midair. Three inches away from his chest.

' _Wires?! He blocked that giant cleaver with simple wires?!_ ' Kakashi thought in awe, watching Naruto who, without blinking, tossed the massive sword not far from them, letting it fall in the middle of the road. While the other Genin rose from the ground, trying to understand what had just happened, a shirtless man with bandages that covered most of his face appeared from the trees and picked up the cleaver, lifting it effortlessly.

"Well I'll be damned if this is not the first time that someone is able to block my Kubikiribōchō in that way." said the man with a grin behind his bandages.

"Sorry to have ruined your surprise attack, but I'm able to block such large objects without any problem." said Naruto looking at his opponent "Since you are wielding one of the seven legendary swords and have the headband of Kiri, I can deduce that you're Zabuza Momochi, correct?"

"In flesh and blood." Zabuza bowed in a mocking way "So my name is also famous among the brats of Konoha. I should feel honored."

"I do not think that the others Genin know your name, in fact I'm pretty sure that many Chūnin do not know you." commented Naruto in a calm tone while the rest of the group was looking at him and Zabuza talking like they were old friends.

"Such a pity. I should kill you for remedy but today I'm in a good mood so I will let you go if you will leave to me the old man." said Zabuza pointing at Tazuna with his cleaver.

"I am afraid that we can not accept your offer." interjected Kakashi raising his forehead protector so as to show a red eye with three tomoe around the pupil.

"Ah, Kakashi of the Sharingan! I see you've decided to use immediately your special eye. What an honor for me to face someone like you in this forgotten land." Zabuza moved his glare from Kakashi to the Genin, letting out a little chuckle "Looks like the one with the horse is the only decent."

"What did you say?!" growled Kiba showing his fangs but Zabuza was not at all impressed. Kiba, as well as Mito and Miwako, took a kunai to defend themselves and, soon after, began to rain as well, making the atmosphere even more gloomy.

"See? The sky is crying for you." mocked Zabuza with his grin angering even more the heir of the Inuzuka clan.

"Sorry to disappoint you but the sky is crying just for you and your imminent death! Let's Akamaru!" shouted Kiba going on all fours and his dog barked before transforming into a perfect copy of Kiba. The two began to run at the same time, ignoring the shouts of Kakashi, and jumped on Zabuza, starting to rotate on their axis.

"Take this! **Gatsūga!** (Fang Passing Fang!)" yelled Kiba but, before he and his partner could hit the target, a female voice shouted " **Suiton: Water Nebula!** (Water Release: Water Nebula!)" and two columns of water sprang from behind Zabuza then twirled around each other and hit with incredible strength Kiba and Akamaru, throwing them behind Kakashi and the others who looked surprised at the scene.

"Shin Shin To...Juvia thinks that the dog-boy should die first as he tried to hit Zabuza-sama." said a girl with long azure blue hair walking next to Zabuza, before stopping at his side.

To say that the Konoha ninja were speechless would be an understatement. In front of them stood a girl with a snow skin complexion, midnight blue eyes and a curvaceous figure. The strangest thing, however, was her clothes that were not at all suited for a hypothetical kunoichi! The girl, in fact, was wearing a knee-high dark dress coat garnished with fur trimmings around its sleeve cuffs and neck, a dark hat with white fur at the base, a light brown belt around her waist and dark brown thigh-high boots. In the front part of the hat, a little above the fur, was visible the metal plate of a headband of Kiri. (1)

' _Who the hell is that?_ ' wondered Kakashi in while making sure that Kiba was still alive. That technique had seemed incredibly powerful and, since they were near a lake and under the rain, their situation was not the best.

"Be patient, Juvia." said Zabuza looking at the girl "Kill him now would not be reasonable. We must first complete the work for which we were hired."

' _So the brothers were not the only allies of Zabuza. This is getting more complicated._ ' thought Naruto narrowing his eyes. Sensing to be at a disadvantage, the boy got off the horse and drew the ōdachi of Sasaki which had been tied on the right side of Kage. The former swordsman of Kiri looked at the sword with some interest, but before he could say anything, Naruto shifted his gaze toward the lake "Come out and face us with your friends, I know that you're in the water."

This time were Zabuza and Juvia to be surprised and, seconds later, a figure emerged from the water, nay more precisely, the water began to move by itself until it assumed the features of a young man with white hair, purple eyes and sharp teeth similar to that of a shark. The boy flashed a grin at Naruto and stuck a hand into the water, then raising a big greatsword, with red handle and golden parts at the base of the blade. (2)

"It looks like you've got it right, Zabuza-sensei." said the boy jumping near Zabuza and Juvia "That guy knows his stuff!"

"How the hell...a **Mizu Bunshin** (Water Clone)?" asked Mito looking at the white haired boy who was smirking at them.

"No, that was the **Suika no Jutsu** (Hydrification Technique), it's a whole-body technique whereby the user can liquefy their body at will. It is the signature technique of the Hōzuki Clan." explained Kakashi while cursing his luck. Now they were facing three ninja with water affinity and two of them were extremely skilled swordsmen, since the white haired boy had just called Zabuza 'sensei'.

"Oh? It seems that our clan is famous. Are not you happy, Juvia-nee-chan?" asked the boy looking at Juvia who simply shrugged.

"Juvia is not interested in fame, Suigetsu-nii-san. Juvia just wants to be useful to Zabuza-sama to achieve his goal." she said while Kakashi was now cursing even more his luck. The members of the Hōzuki Clan were famous for their high affinity with the water element. Not a good thing when you're facing them near a lake and under the rain.

' _Those two are probably High Chūnin level or maybe Low Jonin..._ ' thought Kakashi glaring at his opponents and then at his team ' _In our current situation we can not hope to beat them with no casualties among us, we must also pay attention to Tazuna and we do not know if there are other enemies hidden somewhere._ _We could try to lead them away from the lake, but in the middle of this fog would be a suicide deal with them in the forest._ '

"Tazuna-san, climb on my horse." ordered Naruto without looking at him.

"Wha...why?" asked the old man who was next to pee in his pants.

"Just do it. Kage is faster than a ninja so if the situation gets worse, he'll take you away from here in a few minutes." explained the blonde designing a plan in his head to deal with his enemies. The old man did not say anything and climbed into the saddle, while remaining behind the ninja.

"You have a lot of faith in that horse, kid." said Zabuza in a calm voice. He was not at all worried. Although faster than them, the horse had to swim to leave while they could easily run on the water.

"Naruto, even if your idea is good, we can not bet everything on your horse." said Kakashi "We have to fight them."

"I know. In our favor we only have the numerical advantage for now, but I doubt that is enough." admitted Naruto "We need to tire them out to have any chance of winning."

"Leave that to me!" exclaimed Miwako with a wide grin before placing her hands in a cross sign " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** (Shadow Clone Technique!)"

In a few moments, several smoke explosions appeared around them and soon, Zabuza and his allies found themselves facing about one hundred clones of Miwako. She wasted no time and shouted to her clones to attack and the chaos was total. Zabuza and Suigetsu began slicing away in all directions, eliminating as many as possible clones, while Juvia created several walls of water to block the advance of the clones behind them. Taking advantage of the distraction, Kakashi, Naruto and Kiba ran toward their opponents in an attempt to overwhelm them while Mito decided to circumvent them and Miwako created more clones to continue to keep Zabuza and his allies engaged.

Avoiding the kunai of a clone, and killing the aforementioned clone immediately after, Suigetsu noticed Naruto running towards him and then jump high with his sword ready to strike. Grinning at the more than evident attack, Suigetsu raised his sword to defend himself, but upon impact, his eyes widened in surprise in experiencing the strength of Naruto. The ground beneath his feet slightly flawed and was forced to turn his arms into water to avoid losing them altogether. Naruto did not wait and hit the opponent with a kick to the head, destroying it but soon realized not to have killed him since the entire head had turned into water after being exploded. Suigetsu immediately assumed his physical appearance and tried to hit Naruto with a side blow, using his ability to transform his right arm, making it much more muscular. The ninja of Konoha, not having time to use his wires, ducked to avoid the blow and jump away immediately, thus avoiding even a blow by Zabuza who had just kicked off Kakashi.

The copy-ninja, at that moment, was falling into the lake but Naruto managed to wrap some wires around the leg of Kakashi and dragged him to the mainland, preventing him from falling into water. Trying to hit the blonde in that unguarded moment, Zabuza was hit in turn by Mito who stabbed him in the back with a kunai but the missing nin turned completely into water.

"That was a **Mizu Bunshin** (Water Clone), right?!" asked/shouted Miwako and Mito near face-palmed at the question.

"Correct little girl and you are a dead kunoichi!" hissed Zabuza behind the girl before slicing her in half but her body exploded in white smoke. Surprised that it was a simple clone, Zabuza barely managed to avoid a kunai launched by the real Miwako behind him. Other clones of the blonde threw themselves against the swordsman but several water blades hit them in midair, dispelling them in white smoke. Cursing under her breath, Miwako started to avoid the many blows of Zabuza who managed to cut and bring down some trees without any trouble until he was not stopped by Kakashi who resumed his battle against the Demon of the Hidden Mist.

Not too far, Naruto jumped on the branch of a tree, avoiding the slash of a water clone of Suigetsu, and scanned the battlefield to get an idea of the current situation.

Kakashi was facing Zabuza with the support of Miwako and, judging by their appearance, all of them were slowly depleting their energies. Despite the experience, the missing nin was fighting against an equally skilled ninja plus a Jinchuuriki with monstrous stamina levels who could create dozens of clones without problems. However, the situation was slowly going to favor Zabuza who, despite the handicap, showed no signs of reducing the pace while Kakashi and Miwako were becoming visibly slower. The same could be said for Mito, who was facing the real Suigetsu, and Kiba who was trying in every way to reach Juvia but the constant attacks of the girl were holding him at a safe distance. Compared to Zabuza, his allies were not in the least tired, indeed Suigetsu seemed faster than before and the countless cuts on Mito's body were a sufficient proof.

' _It's the rain..._ ' guessed Naruto beheading the clone of Suigetsu with a wire ' _The clothes soaked by the rain are heavy and therefore we consume more energy to move our bodies, also the temperature dropped several degrees and this is worsening the situation._ _Those two of the_ _Hōzuki_ _clan_ _probably are not affected due to their skills while Zabuza has few clothes and he's a former ninja of Kiri, where this type of environment is quite common._ '

' _ **Naruto, I think it would be better to use THAT.**_ ' said Wrath in his mind while observing the battle with the other Sins.

' _Guess_ _you're right though it will give me a lot of discomfort..._ ' thought Naruto before closing his eyes.

Meanwhile, Suigetsu was able to wound Mito to an arm causing her to lose the grip on her kunai, and then strike it with a heavy frontal kick that sent her into a tree. Turning to Naruto, he saw him on a branch with his eyes closed and, grinning, rushed at him with his greatsword ready to strike.

"Stay on the sidelines while your friends are fighting will not allow you to survive a little lon...!" the words died in his throat as he saw Naruto's eyes and his face became a mask of pure bewilderment and fear.

Despite the hood, the mask and the blonde fringe over the right eye, the swordsman clearly saw Naruto's eyes, whose pupils were now only two tiny dots exclusively focused on the missing nin, sending to him a sense of fear that he didn't feel for years.

What Suigetsu could not know, was that Naruto had just used one of the skills that he created by combining the gifts received by the spirits. In this case, combining the complete absence of emotions with his sealed sins and his special eyes, Naruto had created a kind of advanced version of the God-Speed Impulse, which he dubbed 'War God-Speed Impulse'. Using this ability, Naruto was able to observe all the details around him within a second and, having a clear and calm mind, could devise a plan of action that would take place immediately after that second of observation. Normally, such an action would require several seconds, since even a genius of the Nara clan was not able to conceive strategies in an instant, but Naruto had used the secret skill of the God-Speed Impulse that practically made his body react automatically to many of the things that were happening around him. So, the reason why Naruto was watching Suigetsu at that moment was only because he had just finished watching everything else and the positions of all ninja were imprinted in his mind.

At his 3 o'clock, about thirty meters. Kakashi on one knee with two crossed kunai over the head intent to block the cleaver of Zabuza who was trying to overpower his opponent using the sheer brute force.

2 o'clock, about twenty meters. Miwako slumped to the ground in a small puddle of blood with her face pressed against the ground and the arms wrapped around the belly.

12 o'clock, ten meters. Juvia, with her back towards him, intent on creating a blade of water above the right arm raised toward the sky. In front of her, Kiba and Akamaru were trying to get up after being knocked down by a wall of water.

10 o'clock, about fifteen meters. Mito crumpled against a tree with the right hand over the left shoulder where a large gash was visible.

9 o'clock, two meters. Suigetsu in midair with his broadsword raised above his head and both hands gripping the hilt.

All information had been collected and a plan was born in Naruto's mind.

The student of Scorpion vanished in a cloud of flame and smoke, surprising Suigetsu, and then reappeared behind Juvia. With incredible accuracy and speed, he used his right hand to grab her right wrist, striking her between the shoulder blades with his left fist wrapped in infernal flames, making her scream in pain.

One second.

Producing even more flames with his left hand, Naruto exploited them to hurl backwards his left arm, by stretching it toward Suigetsu and releasing at the same time his special kunai enveloped in flames which pierced the missing nin in his right shoulder, making him scream for the shock and pain.

Two seconds.

Performing a rotation of one hundred and eighty degrees, Naruto grabbed Juvia's head with his right hand and threw her at Suigetsu who had just been pulled towards Naruto using his special kunai. The impact freed Suigetsu from the kunai but threw both him and Juvia into the lake, causing him to lose the grip on his greatsword.

Three seconds.

Vanishing again, Naruto teleported under the greatsword and, having grasped with one hand, threw it like a spear, aiming at Zabuza or more precisely, at his cleaver. Darting through the rain and fog, the tip of the greatsword precisely hit the empty circle positioned almost at the tip of the cleaver of Zabuza, causing him to lose his balance and allowing Kakashi to take a leap backwards.

Four seconds.

Completely stunned by the attack, Zabuza glanced to the right and the only thing he saw in the fog was a cloud of flames and black smoke. His right arm was stretched along the body, having lost the grip on his sword, while the left was fully extended to the left due to the impact between the two weapons and that was the point where Naruto teleported himself, appearing already crouched and with the right arm bent and the fist engulfed in flames.

Five seconds.

Even before Zabuza could notice the danger, Naruto struck him with all his strength in the chest and the sound of breaking bones was heard amid the roar of the rain. The missing nin vomited a lot of blood, smearing the bandages on his face, and was thrown near the lake, impacting against a tree.

In just six seconds, Naruto was able to completely reverse the tide of the battle.

Kakashi and the others watched in pure shock the scene in front of their eyes, unable to believe what had just happened. Tazuna and Kiba were almost frightened by what Naruto had just done. Not only he had faced three high-level ninja alone, but also had overwhelmed them in a matter of seconds. Kakashi and the girls, however, were simply incredulous given that Naruto had been labeled as a 'special case' due to his damaged chakra system and now, as if it was a very simple thing, he had done something that not even all of them together were able to do.

Naruto, meanwhile, was able to stand only for a few seconds before collapsing to his knees. The negative effect of his new ability gave him a violent headache due to the information collected too quickly, and during his early experiments he had always passed out after using it.

"Kakashi...I think it is a good time to close the matter." said Naruto between his deep breaths. He did not want to kill Zabuza but was certain that a prolonged fight would have seen win the missing nin of Kiri. Recovering from his stupor, Kakashi nodded and grasped a kunai then approached Zabuza but at the last, the swordsman was hit by three senbon needles in the neck which made him fall to the ground.

"What the..." looking around to see who had thrown the needles, Kakashi spotted a figure standing on the highest branch of a nearby tree. The first thing he noticed was the hunter nin mask with the symbol of Kiri on the forehead.

"Thank you for having weakened Zabuza. I chased him for several weeks but the two members of the Hōzuki clan were a rather annoying obstacle." said the hunter nin before shunshining near the body of Zabuza, picking him up soon after "Thanks again for your help."

"Well...I guess it's fine. What about the other two?" asked Kakashi moving his forehead protector over the Sharingan.

"They are not recorded in any bingo book so there isn't a bounty over their heads." explained the hunter nin looking at the lake just when Suigetsu and Juvia jumped out of the water, landing near the cleaver of Zabuza and the greatsword of the white haired boy.

"You! Stay away from Zabuza-sama!" shouted Juvia with a cold glare while Suigetsu picked up the two swords.

"I'm sorry, but I've already killed him. Farewell." said the hunter nin with a little bow before shunshining away, leaving the two water ninja with the others. Juvia was next to follow the hunter nin, but Suigetsu placed the cleaver in front of her body, shaking his head.

"Don't do it, nee-chan. Let's retreat, we've lost." said the white haired boy before turning into water and merging with the lake, followed by a reluctant Juvia who spared a last glare at Naruto just before turning into water. With their disappearance, both the fog and the rain went away in a few seconds, leaving only a cloudy sky.

"Damn, I can't believe it...we're alive!" shouted Kiba hugging his dog who barked in response. Mito walked near her sister and saw a big cut on her belly already in the process of closing.

"I bet that Kurama is cursing at you." joked Mito with a little smile and her sister asked "How do you know?"

"Simple, she's cursing at me for this cut." explained Mito pointing at her shoulder and both of them laughed at that. After having calmed down, they turned to Kakashi who smiled at them.

"Well done team! We're all alive and the client is safe, everything went well especially thanks to you, Naruto. That was a hell of a fight." said Kakashi looking at blonde who simply shrugged.

"The hunter nin took the body of Zabuza and those two of the Hōzuki clan have his sword. It's not a perfect win for us." said Naruto before walking to his horse "Tazuna-san, your house is still far away from here?"

"No, it's just two miles away." said Tazuna pointing at the road in front of them.

"Ok team, let's proceed like before and if any of you was kind enough to catch me..." said Kakashi before fainting on the spot and falling on the ground, face first.

"Great...now our sensei is out of the game." said Miwako while Naruto picked him up with the help of Tazuna, placing the fainted ninja over Kage.

That evening, the whole team was sitting around a table in Tazuna's house with their client and his daughter, a very pretty young woman named Tsunami. There was also the son of Tsunami, a child called Inari, but he had run to his room after throwing angry glances at all the ninja for at least thirty minutes. After a brief explanation about the reason of his sudden fainting, Kakashi had informed the others that probably Zabuza was still alive.

"What?! How can he be still alive?!" shouted Kiba "That hunter nin has pierced his neck with three senbon!"

"I know, but senbon aren't used for kill like shuriken and kunai. Most of the ninja use them to block the movements of their opponents and, if someone has an excellent knowledge of the human body, they can be used to create a fake death by hitting some pressure points which are in the neck, for example." explained Kakashi "This leads us to think that the hunter nin is actually an accomplice of Zabuza and the other two. Probably he remained hidden for safety during the clash and his decision proved to be successful since he managed to save Zabuza."

' _Whoever he was,_ _he_ _had to be located on a tree if I wasn't able to perceive him. The rain has instead covered his scent. Clever..._ ' thought Naruto reading his book like usual.

"So, what do we do, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Mito while glaring at her brother with a little of annoyance in her eyes since she hated all the perverts and someone who reads a book written by Jiraiya is definitely a pervert. At least that's what Tsunade always say.

"For now, I'll train you in view of our next fight with Zabuza. I'm sure that, due to his injuries, he will not be able to fight for several days so we will have a bit of time to prepare ourselves." said Kakashi and the Genin nodded but then someone shouted "It's all useless! You can train every day but you won't be able to beat Gatō! He's too strong for you!"

Everyone except Naruto turned to Inari who had just entered the kitchen, staring again with hatred the various ninja.

"What did you say?" asked/growled Kiba narrowing his eyes.

"You heard me! None of you can defeat him! All those who oppose him will die! You should just go back to your beautiful houses where you will have no problem! None of you know what it means to suffer like us and you'll never know!"

"Inari!" shouted his mother raising from the chair where she was sitting.

"They can not help us! I bet that they have never faced a situation like this! That guy with the book must have lived in luxury and believes that nothing will happen to him!" continued Inari pointing at Naruto. Mito and Miwako winced slightly as they knew of Naruto's life and, despite he lived his first years with them, he had never been able to enjoy his life. However, Naruto seemed not to notice the child and continued reading.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" shouted Inari kicking the floor.

Naruto finally noticed Inari and turned toward him "Mh? Did you say something?"

Kiba struggled to hold back a laugh while the others looked at Naruto with mixed emotions, except Inari who seemed just angry with him. His sisters were fought between rebuke him and give him a hand, because it seemed quite rude to ignore a child. Tazuna and Tsunami did not know whether to be angry with Inari for his words or be shocked for the attitude of Naruto. While Kakashi for his part...

' _He is the son that I never had! No! Bad Kakashi! Remember what he did to Kushina-sama and do not even think to adopt him! Minato-sensei would kill you!_ ' while Kakashi was having a discussion with his inner self, Naruto stood watching for a few seconds Inari "I do not know what kind of life you have lived but know that there will always be someone who has had a worse life than you." and with that, he walked out of the house.

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Mito with a bit of concern given that the night had already fallen.

"I go for a walk. See you tomorrow." answered Naruto without looking back before disappearing in the woods near the house.

Mito continued to watch the point where he disappeared for several seconds with a sad look. When she felt someone putting a hand on her shoulder, she turned slowly, finding herself to see the look of her sister who was equally grim.

"Are you okay?" asked Miwako and her sister just shook her head.

"I don't know...to me, Naruto is still our Naru-nii but at the same time it's like if I'm looking at a stranger." explained Mito looking at the floor "I feel this way ever since Kaa-san ended up in a coma..."

"Yeah, the same goes for me." nodded Miwako with a sad smile "Maybe it's just our fault for not remaining at his side. We could have ask Kaa-chan or Tou-san to train him with us...but we have not said or done anything..."

"To think that we also said that we would protect him, yet today he saved us." added Mito with more sadness in her voice before being hugged by her sister.

"Do not say that, we can still keep our promise and protect him, in one way or another!" said Miwako with a little smile.

"Yeah, you're right, we can still be his sisters." nodded Mito before walking toward her room with her sister. In a few minutes, everyone went to their rooms to rest, except Kakashi, still sitting at the kitchen table.

' _He said that he does not want me as a surrogate brother or uncle...this means that I might have some hope as his surrogate father! No! Remember that you can not adopt him and he hates you!_ '

His inner self was a bitch.

 **With Naruto – The following morning**

' _ **Naruto...**_ '

' _I know Wrath, I can feel it. Someone is walking toward me._ ' Naruto reassured him, remaining seated against the tree where he had dozed off in the middle of the night. He had always liked staying in touch with the earth since the day when the spirits had donated to him his powers. Having woken up a few minutes ago, Naruto had remained half asleep to rest a bit but then he had sensed a presence get close to him. Normally he would not have paid attention but this person was silent. Too much silent.

When the person was in front of him, Naruto tensed his muscles for a possible attack but then he felt a hand on his shoulder and a sweet female voice said "Excuse me, you shouldn't sleep here. It's quite humid and you may catch a cold."

Looking up at the girl, Naruto arched an eyebrow at the sight of a young girl, a little older than him, with long black hair and a simple pink kimono as a dress. In her right hand she held a small basket with some herbs in it.

"Do not worry, I have already slept out in the past, sometimes even under the rain or snow." said Naruto slowly raising from his position.

The girl looked at him with a confused look "It is a form of training or something else?"

"No, just my parents who locked me out of the compound where I used to live." explained Naruto with a shrug while she looked at him with eyes widened in surprise.

"They locked you out...?" she repeated and, by seeing him nodding, she asked "Did...did they hated you?"

Naruto seemed to think it over while looking at the sky "I don't know. Probably they don't hate me but they have never shown a bit of love to me, so I do not know how to answer you. The same goes for my sisters." he lowered his eyes "By the way, my name is Naruto."

' _ **Oh my! My little Naruto is growing into a man! You have already revealed something connected to your past and you have also introduced yourself to this lovely girl!**_ ' purred Lust with a little grin on her face but Naruto ignored her.

"Pleased to meet you, Naruto-san. My name is Haku, just Haku." said the girl with a little smile even if she was still sad after hearing about his parents. He was so young, maybe a couple of years younger then her, yet he had already endured a terrible pain, just like her.

"May I ask what are you doing here at this hour of the morning, Haku-san? To my knowledge, this area is not particularly safe." asked Naruto glaring at the surroundings.

"I'm looking for medicinal herbs for my friends who are sick." explained Haku picking up a herb near the base of a tree "And do not worry about my safety. On this island there are no wild animals and the mercenaries of Gatō never go out of the town."

"I see. Do you need help with that herbs?" asked Naruto and Haku nodded with a smile. The two spent a half hour in complete silence, collecting different types of herbs, until Haku did not ask "I know that maybe it's a little late to ask, but what is doing a ninja like you here?"

"I'm on a mission. I have to protect a certain person until they will conclude a certain thing." said Naruto without giving out the name of is client. As he revealed those little information, however, Naruto was thinking to something else, namely that Haku, most likely, was the hunter nin who had saved Zabuza. During the collection of herbs he had remained silent but he realized almost immediately that many of those herbs served to prepare painkillers and ointments for burns.

"You do not seem very enthusiastic about it." noted Haku looking at him.

"The mission itself does not bother me, but I was forced to join up with another team. Let's say that I am not on good terms with them." said Naruto before adding "I'd rather not talk about it."

"I apologize for having asked." Haku bowed her head before resuming on picking up herbs. Naruto watched her for a few seconds deciding what to do. It was time to see if his assumptions were well founded.

"Your friends must be really sick if you need so many herbs for them. They are lucky to have someone like you who helps them." said Naruto still looking at her but since she was giving him her back, he couldn't see the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, they are really sick but I'm more than happy to be able to help them." nodded Haku "One of them is more than a friend to me, he is a special person."

"He? Must be your boyfriend." hazarded Naruto ignoring the fake cries of Lust about the loss of a possible girlfriend.

Haku giggled for a few seconds "No, he's not my boyfriend. To me he is like a father. He saved my life when I was younger and has given me a purpose."

"A father uh?"

Haku nodded whit a little smile on her lips.

"So you should call yourself Momochi Haku, am I correct?" asked Naruto with a voice cold as ice, freezing her on the spot "Do not worry, I will not attack you as long as you do not you attack me and, since you have seen my fight with Zabuza and the others, you know that it is better not to take me lightly."

Haku turned slowly, while clutching a senbon made of ice in her right hand, and looked at him from head to toe "Why aren't you attacking me? I'm your enemy..."

"You have not attacked me while I was sitting on the ground against the tree when you found me, I also wanted to thank you." said Naruto with a calm voice confusing her.

"Thanking me? For what?"

"For saving Zabuza. My original plan didn't involve his death." explained Naruto "I've already saved the Demon Brothers and they have sworn to serve me in the future."

Haku narrowed her eyes "What do you want from Zabuza-sama?"

"For now? Nothing. I just don't want to kill him, his allies and that means that I don't want to kill you too."

"Why? There must be a reason!" shouted Haku before regaining her blank face "Do you want to hire us?"

"No, I want to offer to all of you a safe place where you can start over." said Naruto before removing his mask and hood, making her blush again "Years ago, someone saved my life and gave me the means to survive and become stronger. Normally, I should not worry about people like you missing nin, but it would be a lack of respect for those who helped me and it's thanks to them that I realized what are my goals." he looked at the sky just as the sun filtered through some clouds, illuminating the clearing where they were "I'll become stronger and stronger in order to prove to some people that I can go on even without them and on my way I will help whomever I can, without leaving anyone behind. That's why I want to 'save' Zabuza, you and the others. If you'll fight us again, you'll die."

Haku stared at him speechless. The moment she saw him for the first time she realized that he was not a boy like all the others. Not only he did not want to kill his hypothetical enemies but he also wanted to help them thus to do not have to deal with more.

"I won't lie to you. I've already killed someone and probably I'll kill again, especially those who don't deserve to be saved." said Naruto thinking at his first victim, Sasaki Kojirou. A few days after his first C-rank mission, Naruto had thought at his fight with Sasaki and the fact that, perhaps, he could have avoided to kill him but instead he had simply followed orders like a perfect puppet. Naruto had fasted for three days because of the unpleasant feeling in his stomach.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Haku with mixed emotions "You could simply ignore us...Zabuza-sama has almost killed your teammates!"

"I know but you said that he's like a father to you and I think that losing a parent it's a pain too great to bear, so I want to help." said Naruto before walking away with the mask again over his face "Think about it. If you want to accept my offer, let a senbon stuck in the tree where you found me. If I will not see any senbon...hope to not be the one who will face me." and with that he vanished in a cloud of flames and smoke, leaving a stunned Haku in the clearing.

' _I need to talk with Zabuza-sama._ '

 **With Naruto**

' _ **Are you sure about this, Naruto?**_ ' asked Pride after some minutes of silence.

' _Yes, Pride. I want to help them if I can._ '

' _ **I'm not talking about that. Will you be able to fight and kill that girl? I have not perceived negative emotions coming from you while you were talking to her. It means that, basically, you do not see it as an enemy.**_ '

' _You know that I don't have any emotion, right?_ ' asked Naruto while walking toward the bridge of Tazuna.

' _ **Stop fooling around and answer me!**_ ' shouted Pride with a little of annoyance in his voice ' _ **What will you do if you have to deal with her?**_ '

' _I'll think about_ _it_ _when the time will come._ ' said Naruto before closing the mental link.

 **Two weeks later**

During those two weeks, nothing had happened and Naruto had a bad feeling about it. Kakashi had continued to train his team while the various Genin took turns to protect Tazuna on the bridge during the day. Every morning Naruto walked away from the others to get to the tree where he and Haku had met but he had never found a senbon in the cortex and that said a lot about what would have happened. Tazuna had told them that, in the space of a week, they would have finished the bridge and this meant that Zabuza and his allies would attack in that time frame.

' _Perhaps they have simply decided to leave._ ' thought Naruto walking toward the house of Tazuna after having checked the designed tree, where he didn't found anything. Again.

His thoughts were interrupted by the presence of two people a little further ahead, intent on reaching his same destination. Observing them for good, he saw that they were two of the many rōnin hired by Gatō and both of them had a katana on their waist.

"May I ask where are you going?"

The two samurai turned at him, looking a bit surprised but then a wide grin appeared on their faces.

"One of them remained here?" asked the first looking at his friend who shrugged.

"Never mind, we will kill him and then we will think to the family of that old man!" said the second before running toward Naruto.

Only to be literally torn to pieces after a few steps.

The first rōnin widened his eyes in pure horror but, before he could scream, several wires twined around his throat.

"Now, the two of us will make a beautiful game. It's called 'Answer or Die' and it's my favorite game." hissed Naruto with a cold glare "Why are you here?"

"W-we...were o-ordered to kidnap...the family of...of the old man in order to blackmail him...!" said the samurai trying to breath with the wires still around his throat.

"Why kidnapping them now?"

"B-because...today Zabuza will...a-attack the bridge in...order to kill...T-Tazuna..."

Naruto widened his eyes ' _And today Kakashi asked to everyone to go to the bridge in order to help with the work._ '

"Last question. What are the intentions of Gatō? His REAL intentions."

"He plans...t-to betray...Zabuza at the e-end of the...fight. He will reach...the u-unfinished part of...t-the bridge with...his mercenaries and will a-attack all t-the ninja who...will be weak after...f-fighting among themselves." explained the man before being beheaded by the wires. The real name of the game was 'Answer AND Die'.

Naruto was too far from Tazuna's house to take his horse and his teleportation allowed him to travel only for short distances but he could not waste his energies since the bridge was made of reinforced concrete and therefore he could not recover the energy from the earth. So he did the only thing possible.

He began to run toward the bridge, hoping not to be too late.

 **With Kakashi and the others**

Despite the bad situation in which he found himself, Kakashi was rather optimistic.

After reaching the bridge along with his team excluded Naruto, who had gone out before them, Kakashi had immediately noticed the rain clouds and, not even after ten minutes, a dense fog had descended on the bridge, followed closely by the rain. Zabuza and his allies had arrived.

But this time, they too would have had a nice surprise given that, with their arrival, had appeared also a female ANBU with long purple hair. Kakashi had been contacted by 'Neko', AKA Yugao Uzuki, during the second week and the ANBU had explained that she had remained hidden for several days so as to be used as reinforcement.

So now Kakashi was facing Zabuza in a duel to the death, while Yugao kept at bay Suigetsu. Not far away, Kiba was facing again Juvia who did not seem in good shape but was still able to face the Inuzuka and his dog. Lastly, Haku had decided to face the two sisters, closing them almost immediately inside a dome made of ice mirrors.

The Yondaime's daughters were at the center of the dome with several senbon protruding from different parts of their body. On the other hand, Haku had a cut on her mask as well as on her battle kimono since, despite her speed, the girls were able to intercept her thanks to their senses enchanted by Kurama.

"Mito-nee...we must do something. Even with the chakra of Kurama we can't fight with these senbon and she wont' give us the time for remove them." said Miwako while looking at Haku who was inside one of her ice mirrors.

"I know but we have to try. She probably can not last long and for sure we have more chakra than her." guessed Mito before raising from the ground.

"It looks like you're the mind between you two. I'm sorry, but I'll have to get rid of you first." said Haku with three senbon needles in each hand. After a couple of seconds, she dashed from a mirror to another, hurling several senbon.

' _Shit! I can not lose here! I must defeat her in order to help the others!_ ' thought Miwako gritting her teeth through the pain "Mito-nee! Cover me!"

"Wha...don't! Stop!" shouted Mito looking at her sister while she was running toward an 'empty' mirror.

' _The mirror is empty! I will destroy it with the jutsu that Tou-san taught me!_ ' Miwako's hopes were shattered as soon as Haku appeared in the mirror in front of her.

"I'm sorry." said Haku before throwing a dozen of senbon at the blonde who just stood there, unable to dodge the attack. Or so she thought, before being dragged to the side by her waist. Looking down, she was surprised to see a chain made of chakra wrapped around her waist. Following the chain, her eyes widened more and more until she saw the figure of her sister on her knees with various needles stuck in her chest.

"You stupid..." coughed Mito with a little smile "Next time warn me before doing an idiocy like that..." said that, she slumped back on the ground coughing a lot of blood.

"MITO-NEE!" screamed Miwako before rushing at the side of her sister "I'm sorry! It's all my fault! Everything was my fault! Now I'll pull out these needles, try to resist!"

"It's...too late..." panted Mito "Probably I have...a punctured lung..."

"Wha...d-don't joke like that! Kurama will heal you! She can do it! Right Kurama?!"

' _ **I don't know, kit. For now, remove those senbon.**_ ' said the half of Kurama inside her ' _ **Maybe my other half can still save her.**_ ' and the girl did as requested, but she saw Mito's face becoming paler and paler.

"We-well...in the end...I was able...to save...one of m-my...siblings..." said Mito looking at her sister with tired eyes "Neh...Miwako-nee...can you...d-do me a...favor...p-please?"

"Don't talk! You need to rest while Kurama is healing you!" shouted Miwako while Haku walked behind them with a sad look behind her mask.

"Tell Naruto...t-that I'm...sorry. I've been...a...a...a terrible...s-sister to him..." panted Mito surprising the fake hunter nin.

' _They are Naruto's sisters?_ ' she asked to herself while Mito started to close her eyes.

"Mito-nee! Don't close your eyes! Can you hear me?! Don't close your eyes!" Miwako was now crying without control while shaking her sister in an attempt to keep her awake "Please, don't leave me! I don't want to lose you too!"

Mito smiled one last time before closing her eyes as the rain washed away the blood from her clothes, spreading it around them.

"Mito-nee..."

"I'm sorry. I did not want to go that far." said Haku looking at the body of Mito.

"You killed her..." hissed Miwako with an edge in her voice which didn't went unnoticed by the fake hunter nin. Inside of the blonde, Kurama was worrying visibly. Although she had become a friend of Miwako, the girl was able to control only her tailless form and if she was filled with rage she could no longer control herself.

' _ **Kit! Calm down! If you let yourself go, you'll lose the control!**_ '

"My Mito-nee...you killed her!" shouted Miwako with red chakra spinning around her before turning toward Haku, looking at the missing nin with red demonic eyes "I...I... **I WILL KILL YOU!"**

Even before Haku could react, a violent explosion of chakra knocked her against a mirror. Shaking her head due to the blow, she slowly raised her eyes and her body was pervaded by a primordial terror at seeing a big tail of red chakra swaying slowly behind the body of Miwako, now covered with a coat of chakra which took the form of a fox.

"What...are you?"

Miwako's answer was a chakra hand which tightened around the throat of Haku and began to strangle her, but after a few moments, the Jinchuuriki spun on herself and used Haku's body to destroy an ice mirror. Because of the hand of chakra tight around her throat, Haku was unable to scream in pain and it did not change when she was used to destroy other mirrors until Miwako lifted her up to the ceiling of the dome and then smashed the Hyōton user in the ground, in front to her. The long limb of chakra retreated, returning to cover the physical limb of Miwako, who turned slightly towards the body of her sister and the anger inside of her grew over and over. Just when Haku was raising again, despite several broken bones, Miwako whirled toward her and gave off a demonic roar that swept away all the remaining mirrors, throwing backward Haku and dissipating the fog on the bridge.

All the others ninja stopped fighting, watching in horror and fear the new appearance of Miwako who roared again, damaging the ground beneath her.

' _That's the chakra of the Kyuubi...but why is she using..._ ' only then Kakashi noticed the motionless body of Mito on the ground, in a puddle of blood that was being washed away by the heavy rain.

 _'A Jinchuuriki?_ 'thought Zabuza looking at the red chakra and its form around the body of Miwako ' _Wait...Konoha has only one Bijuu..._ ' and with that thought, the fear came back to grab his heart ' _The Kyuubi..._ '

Clutching the hilt of his cleaver, Zabuza turned to his allies "We must withdraw! That girl has the Kyuubi sealed inside of her!"

"Zabu...za...sa...ma..."

Paling instantly, Zabuza turned to the source of the voice, identifying Haku on the ground with the mask shattered to pieces and part of her face covered in blood.

"Haku..."

" **Are you still alive?** " growled Miwako looking at the form of Haku who was trying to move. Determined to eliminate her altogether, Miwako started walking toward her, releasing a disproportionate amount of KI.

Among all those present, the first to recover from the shock was Juvia who used a large amount of water to hurl Kiba to Yugao, forcing her to move away from Suigetsu. After that, she went through several hand-seals screaming "Do not you dare touch Haku-chan! **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!** (Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile Technique)"

In a few moments, all the water around her formed a huge dragon with yellow eyes made entirely of water. The huge creature roared ferociously before launching itself on Miwako who turned toward the enemy's technique and, as before, unleashed a violent explosion with a simple roar. The shock wave blew away the dragon and continued until hitting Juvia who was thrown into the air over the railing of the bridge with a scream of pain.

"Juvia-nee-chan!" Suigetsu tried to run towards her but fell to his knees because of a wound in the leg, courtesy of Yugao that had struck him with her katana soaked with chakra. However Juvia did not end in the sea due to some wires that wrapped around her body before pulling the girl on the bridge, making her end up in the arms of a ninja dressed all in black.

Juvia slowly opened her eyes and, despite the blurred vision through the fault of blow, she could see a black mask and blue eyes, with one of them lightly covered by a fringe of blond hair.

"Y-you...?"

The gaze of her savior wandered the bridge until it dwelt on the form of Haku and Miwako who glared at him with her red eyes.

"So we came to this..." mumbled the blonde while placing Juvia on the ground "When you can stand, take Haku and go away. I'll cover you."

"What? B-but why...?" asked Juvia with widened eyes while the others ninja where looking at him as well.

"It doesn't matter, do as I say." said the boy before disappearing in a cloud of fire and smoke, reappearing a second later in front of Miwako, looking at her whit white eyes.

"First and last warning, Miwako. Stop now or I'll stop you in the hard way."

She looked at him slightly confused " **Naru-nii...** " but then the anger came back to grip her mind and, showing her fangs, she growled " **Get out of my way!** "

Naruto was silent for a moment, closing his eyes and pondering the words of his sister. When the only sound was that of the pouring rain, his white eyes opened wide again, but this time a hellish fire burned in them.

" **So be it!** "

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5: A BEAST UNLEASHED**

* * *

 **(1) Juvia from Fairy Tail (Juvia's outfit in X791);**

 **(2) The Buster Sword from Final Fantasy VII;**

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaand STOP! End of the fourth chapter!**

 **So, what do you think? Was it good or was it shit? For now this is the longest chapter that I have written for this story, and I do not know when I can write a chapter equally long. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the little touches that I did during the chapter such as Suigetsu's sword or the fact that he and Juvia are brother and sister! I would also like to know what you think of the 'verbal confrontation' that took place between Naruto and his family after his return from his C-rank mission!**

 **In the next chapter we will see the conclusion of this mission as the third mission which serves to Naruto! Also I am modifying the previous chapters so as to insert the proper titles to the various chapters! Just to not always call them 'Chapter X, Chapter Y, etc...'**

 **See you around and have a good day!**

 **P.S: Vote for Juvia and for a better world!**

* * *

 **HAREM SURVEY'S RULES:**

 **1) Via review OR Private Message, each one of you will be able to vote three girls, specifying the order! The first girl will earn three points, the second two and the third only one point. Example: 'Miwako, Kurenai, Anko.' means that Miwako will gain three points, Kurenai two and Anko one. In doing so, I will create a ranking that I'll make available on my profile and at each chapter.**

 **2) The anonymous readers (Guest, etc...) can not vote, sorry!**

 **3) Girls that are NOT selectable: Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Lust, Chikyuu, Mizu and Kuuki!**

 **4) If were to appear girls from other universes, you can also vote for them. I remind you that you can suggest characters from other universes but only with a solid explanation behind.**


	5. CHAPTER 5: A beast unleashed

**Welcome back everyone with a new chapte** **r of '** **Naruto: Rise of an outcast** **'** **!**

 **I remind you that this is the penultimate chapter where you can vote for the last three girls in the harem!**

 **I would also warn that many votes were not included because they have been proposed by some Guests, so I can not accept them.**

 **WARNING: this story will contain a huge amount of gore, splatter, lemon and other things for adults, so you have been warned.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO nor any characters that will appear in this story (apart from the OC, those are mine).**

NOTE:

"Human dialogues"

 _'Human thoughts / mental dialogues'_

" **Demonic dialogues"**

 _ **'Demonic thoughts / mental dialogues'**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 5: A beast unleashed**_

Tazuna was scared, no scratch that, he was completely terrified! Before that day he had known fear due to Gatō's tyranny, but with the arrival of the Konoha nin hired by him, the old bridge builder had discovered new heights in fact of terror and the dark stain visible on his pants was a clear proof.

The situation had worsened within a few minutes. First had come the ninja hired by Gatō to kill him, then they started fighting damaging his bridge, after that one of the two girls had become a monster wrapped in red that had further damaged his beloved bridge and finally the guy dressed in black had come out of nowhere and had started to face his own sister!

' _If I survive to all this, I'm going to retire..._ ' Tazuna thought before a powerful roar made him hide behind a bunch of cement bags. Not far from his shelter, Miwako tried to hit Naruto with a shot from above but the boy stepped to the side and tried to hit her with a kick to the face. Miwako saw it coming and made a somersault backwards to avoid it, while using her tail to lashing out a hit against his brother.

Naruto found himself forced to teleport to avoid the attack, but took advantage of the opportunity to appear behind his sister and hit her with a burning punch in the middle of her shoulder blades, making her gnash the teeth in pain. Turning on her heels, Miwako tried to rip off his face but Naruto managed to take a step back. However, the red chakra around her fingers stretched out at the last second and managed to leave three thin scratches on the boy's mask.

' _ **That chakra is a pain in the ass!**_ ' complained Envy while looking at the battle in Naruto's mindscape.

' _ **Naruto be careful, you can only teleport four more ti**_ _ **mes.**_ ' said Wrath. That was a worrying battle, so the Seven Sins had decided to help Naruto by giving him some advices when needed. Among them, Wrath was certainly the one with more experience in combat and, just seconds after the start of the fight, he had rightly advised Naruto to quickly conclude the match trying to surprise his sister. Unfortunately, the red chakra had not only enhanced Miwako's senses making her more responsive but also offered some sort of protection against the attacks, and her Uzumaki blood combined with the regenerative factor of Kurama's chakra made her very durable.

' _I know._ ' Naruto looked down at his body where there were some bleeding scratches, courtesy of his sister. Despite his God Speed Impulse, that red chakra was far too unpredictable and managed to catch him unprepared in more than one occasion. But her anger had proved to be a double edged sword because, despite the increased ferocity of the attacks and the enhanced senses, Miwako could not think clearly and therefore was not able to face him with an efficient strategy, relying only on her instinct.

By avoiding another slash of Miwako, Naruto attempted to attack her using his wires but the girl saw them and instantly roared while facing Naruto, creating a shock wave that sent the boy back and dispersed the wires, thus canceling the attack. Seeing her intent on recovering the energies, Naruto threw one of his special kunai and the girl was forced to jump to the left but Naruto's second kunai pierced her right shoulder, making her roar for the pain.

"Get over here!" with a violent tug, Naruto dragged Miwako towards him and struck her down on the chin with a powerful flaming uppercut. The blow shot her backwards, but perhaps by pure instinct or mere luck, Miwako managed to hit him in full with a tail shot, crushing him against a steel structure used to build the bridge. The impact completely stunned the boy who began to see several black dots in front of him due to the impact. The pain that followed made him go back in alert, allowing him to avoid a huge hand of red chakra by teleporting himself out of the way.

The chakra hand crushed the structure before uprooting it out of the bridge and then throwing it over to Naruto, who had inadvertently teleported himself in front of Tazuna's shelter, leaning the back against the cement bags. Hearing the whining of the old man, Naruto cursed his luck and, in an instant, intertwined the wires of the right hand in order to create a kind of luminous whip which he used to vertically cut the huge projectile. One half ended up in the sea while the other bounced along the bridge, missing Yugao, Kiba and Suigetsu by sheer luck.

Bringing back his attention to Miwako, Naruto barely had time to cross the arms in front of his face to protect himself from a fist of the aforementioned Jinchuuriki. The girl's strength launched him away, making him bounce on the bridge a couple of times before he could stop by digging a kunai in the cement. Looking up, Naruto saw his sister running on four legs toward him at incredible speed. Acting without even thinking, he took the three pieces of his staff and then combined them into the weapon before trying a front shot but Miwako jumped up and avoided the attack, landing behind her brother who was already spinning on his hells for a second attack which was successful.

The _bō_ staff managed to hit her on the right temple, knocking her against the railing of the bridge. Unfortunately, that blow wasn't enough and she was again running toward her brother, lashing out a long series attacks with her claws but Naruto, using his eyes and his weapon, was able to dodge or deflect all the attacks. Sadly for him, his _bō_ staff was feeling the pressure of her assault and several claw marks were already visible on the surface of the weapon.

She seemed to notice it and instead of using her claws again, she began to attack with fists which incredibly heavy. Because of her speed, Naruto failed to dodge all the blows and was forced to defend himself with the weapon that, after the fifth fist, bent perfectly in the center. No longer able to use it properly, Naruto threw the now broken weapon against her sister who avoided it lowering her head, but thus giving her brother the chance to hit her with a knee on her nose that was broken with a loud 'crack'.

With pain and frustration, Miwako roared again and Naruto, to avoid the shock wave, teleported again but this time in the air, a few feet above her. Bringing his arms and legs against the chest, he managed to counteract most of the shock wave before falling down. Pulling an arm down, Naruto managed to grasp his sister's head and then crush it against the ground with an incredible amount of strength, opening several cracks in the reinforced concrete.

For a few seconds, the only noise heard on the bridge was that of the rain but Naruto, being closer to the Jinchuuriki, could distinctly hear the sound produced by bubbles in the cloak of chakra and that sound was increasing of intensity very quickly. Widening his eyes in realization to what was going to happen, the boy tried to get away with a jump but at that moment a dozen of chakra arms came out from the girl's back. One of them managed to cut Naruto on the right side while the others rushed over him, managing to grab his arms and legs.

Feeling the chakra as it began to corrode the skin of his arms, Naruto was forced to teleport again, reappearing not far from his sister who was slowly rising, showing a face covered with blood. The chakra's arms dissipated in a few seconds while Naruto kneeled down due to the cut on the side from where he was losing a lot of blood.

' _ **One more shot with your teleport and then it's game over. Naruto, you should use the demons of Zeref.**_ ' warned Wrath who was worried about Naruto's safety as well as were the other sins.

' _Can't do that._ ' replied Naruto trying to catch his breath ' _Apart from Seilah, the others cause too much damage or are not fit for this situation and unfortunately, her mental control does not work on Jinchuuriki who can count on the help_ _of_ _their Bijuu, just like Genjutsu._ '

' _ **Then you'd better think**_ _ **to**_ _ **something or that crazy bitch will tear you apart.**_ ' said Envy with a mix of sarcasm and concern.

' _ **No shit.**_ ' added Greed.

' _Easier said than done._ ' mumbled Naruto while pressing a hand on his bleeding wound. He really had to finish that battle fast.

Miwako was about to turn to him, but in the distance she heard Juvia's voice and, changing her mind, she turned in that direction. Despite the rain, her eyes found Juvia's shape as she helped Haku to get up. The other ninja instead had their eyes on the Jinchuuriki.

By completely forgetting Naruto, the girl focused exclusively on Haku and the reason for her anger returned vividly in her mind. After a low growl, Miwako ran to Haku, and Naruto did not manage to block her in time with his wires and felt a sting of pain at his side.

The other ninja saw her running toward Haku and, despite the wound to the leg, Suigetsu stepped between the two and tried to hit her with his greatsword but she avoided the blow with speed, shortening the distance between her and her prey. Zabuza and Kakashi were ready to spring forward to stop her but at the last they heard the voice of Haku.

"Juvia-chan! Give me your chakra!"

Turning to the two kunoichi, Kakashi's eyes almost came out of their sockets. The silver bluish chakra of Haku and the blue one of Juvia were merging together to form a much more powerful chakra that wrapped them completely. Haku had her left arm around her comrade's neck to support herself while Juvia had her right arm around the Hyōton user's waist so, much to Kakashi's surprise, they used their free hands to form a ram hand seal and shouted " **Ninpo:** **Yunizon Reido** **!** (Ninja Art: Unison Raid)"

In a few moments, the water around them was amassed in a huge deformed shape that froze instantly and, without losing a heartbeat, the two girls formed several hand seals.

" **Hyōton: Haryū Mōko!** (Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger)" they screamed at the same time and the ice took on the features of a huge tiger that roared before crashing on Miwako, shaking the whole bridge. After a few seconds, Kakashi looked away from the huge cloud of smoke and dust to the two girls, watching them with disbelief.

' _Unison Raid, the special ability that allows two ninja to merge their chakra to form one even more powerful. It is said that through the Unison Raid two_ _simple_ _ninja can recreate the attack of a_ _Kekkei Genkai_ _, but those cases are more unique than rare. That Haku girl is a Hyōton user_ _so it's not a surprise that they have manage to use that attack but still the Unison Raid is not an easy thing to accomplish. All registered cases reported ninja who were also relatives, such as the Hashirama brothers and_ _the_ _Kingin Kyōdai_ _(Gold and Silver Brothers) of Kumo._ ' he thought, but before he could ask for an explanation to Zabuza, a ferocious growl rose up into the air, freezing on the spot all the ninja present.

Due to the pouring rain, the cloud of smoke and dust faded quickly and the couple of kunoichi stared in fear and horror at Miwako's form as she looked back at them with a bloody grin on her face. Her forehead protector fell on the ground, but that was nothing compared to the wounds sustained by the girl who now displayed a huge bleeding laceration on her right arm and several cuts and abrasions across the body. Her orange sweatshirt was reduced to shreds as well as her black ANBU trousers while the forearms and shins protection were bruised and scratched.

' _You gotta be_ _fucking_ _kidding me..._ ' thought Zabuza looking at the blonde girl with disbelief ' _I know that the Jinchuuriki are strong but that_ _brat_ _is using_ _only_ _the power of_ _one_ _tail_ _out of nine_ _and still managed to survive that attack?! I thought that_ _Haku and Juvia_ _would be able to, at least, make her unconscious!_ '

Miwako kept staring at Haku with eyes injected with blood, but then Suigetsu came behind her, trying to cut off her head and, much to his surprise, Miwako blocked the sword with her left hand hand, not caring about the new cut on the palm of the hand. To her right appeared Zabuza with Kubikiribōchō ready to strike her but the girl stopped even that sword using the other hand, leaving the Demon of the Hidden Mist completely stunned.

Kakashi was now determined to fight with Zabuza to stop the Jinchuuriki using a special seal created by his sensei for occasions like this but, thanks to his Sharingan, he noticed that Miwako was building up a large amount of chakra in her chest. Intuing her intentions, Kakashi shunshined close to the body of Mito and shouted "Cat! Over here! NOW!"

Slightly surprised by his voice so much agitated, the ANBU quickly grabbed Kiba by the jacket hood and Tazuna by his arm and moved closer to the man who had just finished a series of hand seals.

" **Doton: Doryūheki!** (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)" by slamming his hands on the bridge, he created a brick-structured wall composed of bulldog sculptures in front of them.

A few moments later, Miwako released all the chakra accumulated in her cloak with a violent explosion that hurled Zabuza and the others away, heavily damaging the bridge and destroying the wall created by Kakashi. The bridge trembled for several seconds and at the end Miwako was the only one standing.

To her right, Zabuza was unmoving against the railing of the bridge and had several burns on his whole body while, on her left, Suigetsu was partially reduced to his liquid form and the humanoid part was completely white. The ninja from Konoha and Tazuna were all on the ground with burns and some small cuts on their bodies; Kakashi was also bleeding from his eye with the Sharingan while Yugao had lost her mask, now shattered on the ground. Several meters back, Naruto was on the ground without having reported too much damage but the shock wave had reached him too. Lastly, Haku and Juvia were both on the ground with ruined clothes and a mix of cuts and burns on their bodies.

Looking at their bodies, Miwako widened her grin despite the heavy breathing. Walking out of the crater created by the explosion, the girl threw the two swords over the bridge's railing, causing them to sink into the sea, and then raising the right arm, with the palm facing up. Slowly, a small blue spinning sphere formed in her hand, becoming a little smaller than her head.

Despite the blurred vision, Kakashi looked at that sphere with a terrified look ' _No way...sensei_ _taught to her_ _that jutsu_ _?!_ '

" **With this, I'll kill you** **!** " hissed Miwako while aiming with the eyes at Haku who was now trembling in fear since the KI released by the Jinchuuriki was crushing her body. Miwako watched with a satisfied grin the terrified look of the face of the girl who had killed Mito and then began to walk toward her, ready to eliminate the killer of her sister with the technique that her father had taught her.

"H-Haku-chan...we need to m-move..." whispered Juvia trying to get up but her legs did not listen to her. Haku was trying to get up in turn but she had suffered too much damage and could not even move her body well. Hearing a scream of rage, she did not even have to look up to see Miwako running toward them with her right arm ready to stretch forward.

"STOP IT MIWAKO! DON'T KILL THEM!" shouted Kakashi with his left arm stretched forward while trying in vain to stop her. Yugao and Kiba could only look with horror and fear as Miwako leaned forward and Zabuza, who had just recovered from the explosion, screamed in full lungs the names of the girls who were like daughters for him.

In a few seconds Miwako was in front of Haku and Juvia and stretched out her arm while screaming " **RASENGAN!** "

After that, time seemed to slow down.

While straightening her arm forward, she saw flames and smoke materializing in front of her along with a person dressed in black whose back was facing her. In a fraction of a second, the person turned on the heels, throwing Haku and Juvia out of the way and so, before her technique could hit that person, the red and furious eyes of Miwako met the calm and blue ones of said person.

Although only for a moment, Miwako seemed to regain control over her body.

" **Naru-nii...** "

And then the Rasengan struck Naruto's chest, blinding her for a moment with a violent white flash before a strong explosion shook the entire bridge.

 **Konoha – Minato's Office**

A sudden 'crack' startled Minato and made him turn his worried gaze to a family photo on the desk of his office. The photo had been taken the night after the Kyuubi attack and showed him and Kushina along with three infants in their arms.

A few minutes earlier, the same thing had happened and the crack in the glass had opened exactly on Mito's face while this time it was open on Naruto's face.

The grip around his heart became even colder while drops of sweat rolled down his face. Turning his gaze toward the sky, the Fourth Hokage could only pray.

' _Kami-sama...please, protect my children..._ '

 **Land of Waves – Under Tazuna's Bridge**

A sharp whistle resounded in his ears as the darkness around his body covered him completely. Sinking in the sea, he could not help but feel the unbearable pain that was tearing his chest apart while warm blood mingled with cold salted water.

' _Strange...why I'm still breathing under water...?_ ' after a few seconds of silence, he mentally chuckled even if it was and empty chuckle ' _Right, Mizu-sama's gift...I forgot about it._ '

Turning his tired look to the right, he saw some pieces of reinforced concrete as they sank with him and, behind those pieces, the huge pillars that made the foundation for the bridge of Tazuna.

' _That idiot...using such a move on a bridge..._ ' even if was under water, he coughed some blood ' _Well, I guess that I'm an idiot too...what was I thinking...using my body as a shield for those two..._ '

After being hit by the shock wave created by his sister, Naruto had seen Miwako throwing the swords of Zabuza and Suigetsu over the railing of the bridge and then create a blue chakra ball in her hand. Wrath had warned him of the danger of that move and Naruto had thought of all possible options to save Haku and Juvia. He had already saved them once and would not allow his sister to kill them in front of his eyes. Unfortunately, with only one teleport left, his options were very limited and when she had run toward Haku and Juvia, Naruto had stood up thinking of the best solution.

Teleport behind her and hit her? Her jutsu could have hit the bridge, causing huge damage and hurting everyone.

Teleport to her side and hit her arm? Same result and, in the possibility of blocking her arm, she could have used the other one.

Teleport in front of Haku and Juvia, grab them and throw himself with them to the side? Miwako would have just followed in order to hit them.

Teleport in front of her and try to counteract the technique? He did not have any technique capable of counteracting a jutsu like that.

In the end, the best solution in that moment was to wrap the wires around his chest and then teleport in front of his sister, throw Juvia and Haku away and then take the blow right in the chest, hoping that the wires could protect him even if not completely. The plan had worked but the impact of the technique had destroyed a section of the bridge and the wires, as expected, had not protected him at all.

With a slight thud, his body touched the seabed. The chest was completely ravaged and the clothes were destroyed as his arms were full of cuts as well as the legs. The whistle in his ears had not yet ceased and for some reason he could no longer hear the voices of the sins in his mind.

' _To die by protecting someone I do not even know well...I certainly did not expect to die by my sister's hand...and she and Mito wanted to protect me...I can see the irony in all this..._ ' thought Naruto feeling his body weaker and weaker when, all of sudden, he clearly heard a sound on his left. A sound of footsteps.

With difficulty, he turned his head in that direction and widened his eyes in surprise in identifying a creature advancing toward him.

' _A wolf...?_ ' that was indeed a strange thing to see at the bottom of the sea. A huge black wolf with those bright red eyes which looked like two gashes.

' _Ah I see...the loss of blood is making me see hallucinations..._ ' thought Naruto with a calm look while the beast was now in front of him and was...grinning?

Confused by that strange detail, Naruto did not notice a mark at the base of his neck that had started to bleed.

 **With Miwako and the others**

"Naruto..." Kakashi could only look in horror at the destruction created by the rasengan of Miwako. In front of the Jinchuuriki, much of the bridge, for several meters, had been destroyed, leaving only the left side where Haku and Juvia were resting against the railing, looking at the huge hole in the bridge. All of them had seen Naruto appear in front of his sister and then save them, taking the attack in their place. Now Haku was watching a small metallic object that had fallen from the sky shortly after the explosion.

A piece of the mask of Naruto.

" **A** **H** **...** **AAH** **...AAAAH...!** " Miwako clutched her head in the hands before screaming at top of her lungs, generating a strong current of air which, however, did not cause any harm to the other ninja. Panting due to the effort, she turned her head until she saw Haku " **YOU!** "

Slightly surprised by her outburst, Haku looked at the Jinchuuriki who was now shaking in rage.

" **It's your fault! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!** " shouted Miwako pointing at her " **You killed my sister and then my brother had to save you! WHY?! Why did he save you?! WHY?! ANSWER ME!** "

' _He saved me...he saved us..._ ' thought Haku whose mind was trying to register what had just happened. Her eyes were a mix of confusion and surprise ' _Why...? Why did he save us...?_ '

" **ANSWER ME!** " Miwako stepped forward when a sudden pain made her wince. Looking at her right arm, she saw the dart of a crossbow stuck just above the elbow.

"I hit her Boss!" shouted a male voice in the direction of the unfinished part of the bridge. Looking at the origin of the voice the ninja, except Miwako, widened their eyes in surprise in seeing Gatō along with dozens of thugs armed with swords, spears, crossbows and other weapons.

"Well well, looks like the Demon of the Hidden Mist is not a real demon but a harmless little fish." said Gatō with a grin "I should not have trusted a small group like yours but these are the risks of the job. Even big entrepreneurs like me make mistakes."

"Gatō...what are you doing here?" growled Zabuza trying to stay on his feet with the help of the railing.

"Simple. I am here to reduce the possible costs by cutting away the unnecessary staff and, coincidentally, you and your small group of ninja fall into that category." explained the businessman looking at the various ninja, especially at Miwako "I thought that I would find you all without energy, but apparently that monster can still move. Oh well, it just means that my boys will kill her now."

Said thugs grinned at the idea of having fun in torturing and killing the ninja before them. Some licked their weapons, others looked at Yugao and the younger ninja with lust in their eyes while others shouted things like "The reward for the head of Zabuza is mine!" or "Do not kill the girls, they could be useful!"

But then they all got a terrified look on their faces when a violent wave of KI poured over the bridge and their gaze moved on Miwako who, by now, had already removed the dart from her arm and the wound was almost closed. With a wild roar, she jumped across the gap created by her and ran towards them with a bloodthirsty look.

Frightened by the Jinchuuriki, Gatō began to retreat in the midst of his henchmen while screaming "What are you doing?! She's alone! Kill her! KILL HER!"

Awakened by their state of fear and confusion, the thugs screamed in turn with a mix of blasphemies and swearing and ran toward the girl while preparing their weapons. The first were the crossbowmen who fired the darts toward their target, barely managing to hurt the girl due to her incredible speed. Some tried to launch their spears, but even those weapons could not stop their enemy who, with a jump, darted on the thugs in the front row.

In a few seconds, she found herself in a loop where she did nothing but crush, tear, bite, stab, maim and burn all the enemies that where in front of her. However, their numerical superiority had allowed them to strike her on more than one occasion, opening cuts of different sizes on her body even on the face, and in the middle of the battle, her wounds were no longer able to regenerate at the same speed.

From the distance, Kakashi could only hold his breath as Miwako made her way through all those enemies until a new powerful roar threw them all in the air, dropping some thugs in the sea. The copy-ninja closed his eyes for a few seconds due to the shock wave and when he reopened them, he could not help but muttering "Shit..."

That last roar was not an attack but a warning. A warning to indicate that she had reached the limit of tolerance and had therefore called to her even more chakra of the Kyuubi.

Now, two tails of red chakra attached to her cloak moved as snakes while the nails and the teeth of the girl were even sharpened along with a thin black line on her lips. In front of her, Gatō was the only one left, since most of his henchmen were dead and who had not died was on the ground seriously injured or unconscious.

"S-stay away!" shouted the little man walking backwards with fear clearly visible on his face "Don't come any closer!" but she ignored him and started walking toward her prey.

With an unmanly scream, he turned to run away but slammed his nose against something big, hard, and cold. Falling to the ground, the man massaged his nose looking up and his heart missed a beat at the sight of an armor towering over him. The black metal plates emanated a strange evil aura as the cloak behind the shoulders was made of pure darkness while the helmet seemed to be the head of a demonic wolf with sharp teeth and strange red eyes shaped like lightnings.

Miwako had also stopped to observe that armor, vaguely intimidated by its presence, while Gatō, pushed by fear, asked "Y-you are one of my mercenaries...r-right? O-of course you are! You're here for the money! I-if you kill that monster, I'll pay you double, no triple! I'll pay you triple! You want women, power, weapons? I'll give them to you!"

The armor merely looked down on him and then, much to Zabuza's surprise, it raised the Kubikiribōchō over its head without effort using only the right hand. Gatō had just the time to see the weapon that the armor brought it down with incredible force, sticking it in the bridge and passing through the man's body. For a moment nothing happened, but then a thin red line formed on the man's body, from head to groin. The next instant, his body split into two with a fountain of blood and flesh.

When the two parts of the body touched the ground, the armor looked up at Miwako tightening the grip on the hilt of the sword. The next thing she saw was a fist that struck her in the face, hurling her far beyond the other ninja who watched the scene with a mix of fear and surprise.

The armored figure arched the back before releasing a mighty roar that was much more threatening than the ones of Miwako and then, with a single jump, it reached for the Jinchuuriki still stunned by the blow. Making different somersaults in the air, the armor gained speed and then strike from above by holding the sword with both hands.

Thanks to her instinct, she managed to roll away to avoid the blade which, hitting the bridge, created several cracks in the cement. Unfortunately for her, the armor did not stop and, spinning on the heels, struck her with the flat side of the sword. The noise of broken bones was heard in the air and the girl was thrown in the air toward the mainland. Just then, a large crowd of citizens led by Inari and Tsunami, came at the start of the bridge to help the ninja of Konoha against Gatō and, by pure luck, Miwako crashed a few feet in front of them, avoiding the grandson and the daughter of Tazuna.

The people of Waves looked terrorized at Miwako's form as she raised while coughing some blood when a black armor landed in front of the girl trying to hit her with a horizontal slash. The Jinchuuriki raised her arms to defend herself and her forearms protection were cut in half but at least her arms were safe, however the force of the blow hurled her even further and the people threw themselves to the sides to avoid being hit. With another roar, the armor jumped in the air and pursued its prey.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was able to get up before helping Yugao and Kiba as Zabuza went to check his team since they were not in a good shape.

"Kakashi, what the hell is that armor?" asked Zabuza looking back at the silver haired jonin.

Shaking his head, Kakashi could only say "My guess is as good as yours. I've never seen something like that and, whatever that armor is, it's incredibly strong and dangerous." he looked at Mito's body with a sad expression on his face. He had failed again. He could have stopped the mission after the fight with the Demon Brothers and yet they had continued and due to his mistake, Mito was dead.

Sighing, he reached out for the forehead protector to cover his Sharingan again but then he noticed a strange thing. The chakra was still flowing inside her body and there were traces of the fox's chakra in the parts where she had been injured. Usually, when someone dies, his or her system dies like the rest of the body and that means...

' _She's alive!_ ' without hesitation, he kneels at her side and put two fingers on her throat, sensing the weak heartbeat 'The Kyuubi must have saved her but she is still very weak.' he then looked at the ANBU "Cat! Come here quickly! She's still alive!"

Finishing up bandaging Kiba's right arm, the purple haired woman ran near the Hokage's daughter and put the hands on her chest. After a few seconds, her hands were wrapped in a warm green glow "My **Shōsen Jutsu** (Mystical Palm Technique) is not as good as the one of Tsunade-sama or Shizune-san but I should be able to stabilize her, however she will not wake up for a while, probably a day or two."

Kakashi nodded with a sigh of relief before looking toward the direction where the armor and Miwako had disappeared.

"Cat, stay here and protect Mito, Kiba and the others, Tazuna-san please warn your fellow citizens to not approach the city until I return. It's too dangerous for you." Kakashi said while looking at the ANBU and then at the bridge builder who nodded before walking toward his family.

"If you're going after those two, I'll come with you." said Zabuza surprising the copy-ninja who raised an eyebrow. Seeing his surprise, the swordsman added "That armor has my sword and I want it back, besides we are no more enemies since Gatō is dead."

"All right, if you insist." Kakashi said and then sprinted toward the mainland. Zabuza turned to his three comrades. Suigetsu was sitting against the railing of the bridge with the girls sitting next to him, both exhausted after what happened.

"Protect them Suigetsu, I'll be back." said Zabuza before running after the silver haired jonin.

Suigetsu merely grinned "I'll try my best Zabuza-sensei..." and then looked at the cloudy sky. Luckily Juvia had stopped the effect of her Kekkei Genkai, the **Kuraingu** **S** **ora** (Crying Sky) so as to stop the rain. The secret Kekkei Genkai of their clan that allowed the user to make it rain with a very little amount of chakra. Used in combination with their Suiton jutsu, it was very dangerous for their enemies, but since the battle was over, there was no reason to continue using it.

The white haired boy looked at the clouds for several seconds before hearing a deafening noise in the direction of the village.

' _Be careful Zabuza-sensei...that armor...it made me feel the same fear that I felt when I saw for the first time Kisame fused with Samehada and that isn't a good thing..._ '

 **With Miwako and the black armor**

The wall of a house collapsed suddenly after Miwako was thrown against it. Shaking her head to recover, the girl looked up, noting that she was in a living room, then jumped backwards to avoid a large blade that otherwise would have decapitated her. Lifting without difficulty a couch, the girl threw it against the armor as it entered the house, only for it to be cut in half with a rapid slash, but that was just a distraction and Miwako used her tails to lock the ankles of the enemy and then flog it against another wall, knocking it into the neighboring house.

After only a handful of seconds, a kunai attached to a rope like chain came out of the cloud of dust and pierced her right tibia. With a violent tug, the girl fell with her back on the floor and widened her eyes at seeing the armor jumping out of the dust cloud with the rope like chain leaking out from its left forearm, while in its right hand was visible the Kubikiribōchō that was then used to try to pierce her on the ground.

Miwako rolled away to avoid the attack and the blade stuck in the wooden floor, allowing the girl to charge a Rasengan. Jumping forward, the girl struck her enemy with the ball of chakra, but the black armor used the left arm to protect itself. The resulting explosion destroyed most of the house, throwing the armor across the river that ran in the middle of the village, making it crash in another building.

Kneeling to catch her breath, the girl moved her gaze to the building where she had just launched her opponent and widened her eyes at seeing the armor coming out of the destroyed wall as if was nothing but, narrowing her eyes, she noticed that the arm that the armor had used to defend itself was in a pitiful state. The elbow was bent in an unnatural way and the same could be said for the fingers of the hand and the wrist was visibly broken with a lot of blood that was filtering through the plates of the armor.

Noticing that detail, the girl showed a feral grin which died at the moment when she saw the limb heal with some loud 'SNAP' sounds without the help of chakra. The armor then looked at the girl before roaring and then jump towards the blonde without wasting time. With new hate washing over her body, the girl grabbed the sword still stuck in the floor and threw it against her enemy but the armor catch it in midair and, with a somersault, landed a few feet away from the Jinchuuriki.

Roaring in frustration, Miwako created another Rasengan in her right hand and extended the arm made of chakra surprising the armor which used the sword to protect itself. The impact generated another explosion and the girl saw a piece of the Kubikiribōchō fly out of the cloud of smoke but this did not stop the armor which, despite having the sword broken, managed to make rapid slashes, wounding Miwako in the chest.

 **Miwako's Mindscape**

Kurama could only look at the clash while trying to block the flow of demonic chakra into the chakra system of Miwako. Unfortunately, the seal created by the Yondaime had a sort of security system that forced the chakra of the Bijuu to flow into her body during dangerous situations. However, in his foresight, Minato did not calculate the possible effect of the girls' emotions and therefore, due to the anger that arose after her sister's death, Miwako had drawn on the fox's chakra but because of the long-term fight and the various wounds the seal had come into action, interfering with the natural inflow of chakra. By doing so, the healing effect of the red chakra had been weakened and the 'berserker' side of the girl had exploited that chakra to increase her power, hence the reason why Miwako was already using two tails of power on nine.

" **DAMN YOU MINATO! DAMN YOU AND THIS FUCKING SEAL!** " roared Kurama " **I can't even help her in the right way!** " she then looked at the fight in progress, narrowing her red eyes " **What is happening to that sword?** "

During her stay inside of Kushina, she had witnessed a clash between said redhead and the former Kubikiribōchō owner, a certain Jūzō Biwa, so she was aware of its effect that allowed it to repair itself using the iron in the blood but the strange thing was that, at the moment, the sword was not just repairing itself using the blood of the armored enemy and Miwako but it was also changing shape.

Slowly widening her eyes, Kurama felt a cold chill running down her spine.

" **What the hell is that...?** "

 **Real World**

With a mixture of confusion and anxiety, Miwako looked at the new weapon taking shape in the hands of the black armor.

Gone was the hole in the blade near the tip as well as the semi-circular cut out just above the handle. The sword itself was now darker, thicker and the blade seemed to have stretched a few inches, making the weapon taller then the armor. More than a sword, it looks like a heap of raw iron. (1)

A tenuous intimidating aura was visible around the new version of the Kubikiribōchō and the armor contemplated for a few seconds the new weapon before looking back at the girl.

Without any warning, the armor ran forward and brought a violently side blow. Miwako tried to block it with her hands but at the moment of impact, her eyes widened in surprise at feeling the blade much heavier than before and with much more physical force behind the blow. In a matter of seconds, she was flying toward a house before smashing against its frontal wall.

Shaking her head in order to clear her vision, she jumped against the armor which was already running toward her. Exploiting her actual speed, she formed another Rasengan in her right hand and stretched her arm onward. However, the armor stopped itself and thrust the blade in the ground with the large flat side of the weapon facing the sphere of chakra. Upon impact, a huge explosion shook the ground and all the near windows shattered due to the shock wave.

Miwako stood still for a few seconds, waiting to hear the sound of a crash due to armor smashing against something, but she felt a smooth and cold surface touching the skin of her palm. A slight growl rose in the air and her heart missed a beat in seeing the silhouettes of the black armor emerging from the smoke created by the explosion.

Growling in turn, Miwako tried to punch it in the middle of the helmet, but the armor avoided the attack and hit her with an uppercut to the stomach, breaking her breath. Grasping the sword's hilt, the armor tried to cut the girl in half but Miwako, despite the pain, quickly crouched and rotated on her axis, hitting the armor in the chest with both the tails, hurling it into the river. However, before she could catch her breath, several wires blocked her legs and arms, dragging the girl in the water.

Despite the water, she saw her opponent's red eyes and found herself with an armored hand around her throat. Her tails wrapped around the other arm of the armor, so that it could not use the sword. Her arms and legs were still locked by the wires so she tried to get rid of them while the armor continued to strangle her with superhuman strength. After a few seconds Miwako began to lose the strength and decided to accumulate as much chakra as possible in her mouth before roaring and trigger a violent explosion underwater.

The powerful shock wave destroyed the levees of the river and created an enormous column of water from which came out Miwako, falling in the middle of the road. Panting due to the fatigue, the girl rose slowly, coughing a bit of blood mixed with saliva and water, before turning her gaze to the river.

Just in time to see the black armor jumping in front of her with the sword still in its hands.

Despite the flow of power inside of her, she was tired since her body wasn't trained enough for sustain a fight like that and her wounds weren't healing like before so she was losing a lot of blood. However, she narrowed her eyes and growled with the tails swirling behind her while showing her fangs.

The armor looked back at her before jumping in the air aiming for a slash from above. Due to her weak body, Miwako reacted late and dived to the side but the armor managed to hit her or, to be precise, managed to cut away her tails of chakra making her screaming in pain as a huge explosion of red chakra destroyed the surrounding houses and hurled the armor away. After a few seconds, the armor stood up and looked in the direction of the girl.

Miwako was standing with several burns on the whole body besides horrible wounds and ragged clothes. Coughing a lot of blood, she fell to her knees and looked around with a confused look.

"W-whe...re...?" she mumbled before hearing the voice of the Kyuubi in her head.

' _ **Miwako! Finally!**_ ' shouted Kurama visibly happy ' _ **I don't know how but the sword managed to end your mindless rampage! Now you must run away!**_ '

"R-run...w-why...?" Miwako asked before being punched in the face by the black armor which went after her and stabbed her left shoulder against a wall with the tip of its blade, making her scream in pain. By removing the blade from her body, the armor let her fall on the ground before raising the giant weapon over its head, ready to end the fight and the life of Miwako who could only look up in horror and fear at the armor.

Said armor roared at full lugs before it brought the blade down. Miwako closed her eyes in fear and waited for the kill shot. However, nothing happened and, after a couple of seconds, she opened her eyes. The armor was gone but in its place, she saw Kakashi and Zabuza running toward her before the darkness claimed her mind.

Kakashi went straight toward her while pulling out a white coat from a scroll. Kneeling at her side, he was horrified at the sight of the wounds and wrapped her body in the coat, trying to move her as little as possible.

' _Why isn't she healing? The chakra of the fox should heal her..._ ' thought Kakashi while using some bandages to cover some deep wounds. He then looked around with a cautious look ' _That black armor is gone...but I could feel its KI a few seconds ago..._ ' shaking his head, he returned to take care of Miwako's wounds.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Immediately unsheathing a kunai, Kakashi turned on his heels with the heart beating at an alarming speed and the eyes darting toward everything until he spotted Zabuza on his knees with a piece of the blade of Kubikiribōchō in his hands.

"MY SWORD! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?!" shouted Zabuza while crying over his broken blade and Kakashi thought he saw a sweatdrop on top of the blade.

"Uh...Zabuza...you know that it can be repaired, right?"

"The blade yes, but where the hell is the handle?!" screamed Zabuza looking around "Maybe it can be recreated in the same way..."

"Well...on the bridge there is a lot of blood if the others have not washed it away..." said Kakashi and, in a matter of seconds, Zabuza was running back toward the bridge.

"SUIGETSU! DON'T WASH THE BLOOD AWAY~!"

Kakashi merely sweatdropped at the sight before shaking again his head and, after placing Miwako on his back, he followed Zabuza with a calmer peace so as not to disturb the girl. However he didn't notice a black figure at the top of a near building with a huge sword placed on its shoulder.

The black armor looked at the two ninja with a low growl before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and black flames.

 **With Kakashi**

Upon his arrival on the bridge, Kakashi was faced with a somewhat...particular scene.

Zabuza was splashing the blood of the dead thugs on his broken blade, in the same way that a dad would do with his children. Indeed a particular scene.

Looking in another way, he saw Kiba, Suigetsu, Juvia and Haku seating against the railing of the bridge with several bandages on their bodies while Mito was lying down beside them. Yugao was talking with Zabuza while the villagers where removing some bodies and debris from the bridge.

"Cat come here! Miwako needs help!"

Said ANBU quickly rushed toward him and, after placing her near her sister, she used the **Shōsen Jutsu** (Mystical Palm Technique) on her but she was in a really bad shape.

"This doesn't look good, she has lost a lot of blood and while she won't die from blood loss, she will be really weak for several days, much more than Mito." Yugao explained before looking at her former captain "What happened in the village?"

"I don't know. They fought against each other but when we reached the village, the armor was gone and Miwako was fainting." he said with tired voice "I'm just happy that she isn't dead...while Naruto..."

"Tazuna-san!" shouted a male voice from the mainland as several men were running toward them "Tazuna-san! We found him and he's alive!"

Tazuna and Yugao widened their eyes in surprise and the bridge builder asked "Really?! Where?!"

"Just north of here, the current must have carried him to the shore." explained the man pointing toward the beach "We recovered and brought him in a house to treat his wounds."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Kakashi while looking at the man who simply smiled.

"The blonde ninja dressed in black! When you went toward the village, Tazuna-san and the woman with purple hair asked us to go under the bridge and search for one of yours comrades."

"NARUTO IS ALIVE?!" Kakashi shouted grabbing him by his jacket catching the attention of the others "Where is he?! Is he okay?! Tell about his wounds!"

The man was clearly intimidated by Kakashi but managed to answer to his question "Y-yes, he's alive and now he's in one of our houses where some friends are treating his wounds. Right now he is unconscious and has lost a lot of blood from what we have seen. He has a lot of burns and wounds over his body but the worst are a huge wound on his chest and on his left arm which it seems to have been broken and placed back in place in an unnatural way."

' _The wound on the chest must be from the Rasengan...probably his Uzumaki genes saved him._ ' Kakashi thought before sighing "Thanks for saving him..."

"No big deal, you helped us so we want to repay you." said the man with a smile as the ones behind him nodded smiling as well. Kakashi showed them his trademark U-shaped eye-smile before sitting beside Miwako whit Yugao.

"So...how do we proceed?" asked the woman looking at the sight of Zabuza running in circle with his repaired sword, much to Juvia and Haku's embarrassment.

"First of all we go back to Tazuna's house to recover the energies. Gatō is dead and Zabuza and his team are no longer our enemies so we no longer have to worry about them. After resting we will think about it." said Kakashi and the woman nodded. All of them needed to rest.

 **Tazuna's House – Four Days Later**

"Mom, are you sure about this?" asked Inari while his mother was putting some cups of tea on a tray.

"Of course. To me it seems like a tense situation so maybe some tea will help them." said the woman before walking back in the living room with the tray and her son. Without saying anything, she placed a cup in front of every occupant in the room which had been slightly modified to make room for two more sofas. Now, four sofas surrounded the coffee table in the living room and, both Tsunami and Inari, sat on a couch together with Tazuna. On the couch in front of them, Yugao was sitting in the center with Zabuza to her right and Kakashi to her left. She was the one with less bandages on her body while the other two jonin had different bandages or patches in sight.

On the couch to the right of Zabuza were his comrades with Haku covered by a large amount of bandages due to her wounds while Suigetsu and Juvia had only a few patches since they could recover quickly thanks to their water bodies. Lastly, Kiba, Miwako and Mito were on the couch to the left of Kakashi and all of them had some bandages on their bodies. The Inuzuka was the least injured while the two sisters were healed thanks to their Uzumaki genes and the Kyuubi's chakra although some wounds were still in the process of healing completely. Fortunately, in the hideout of Gatō they had found a lot of medical supplies with which they had treated most of the injuries that they had suffered.

"So..." started Kakashi looking at his students "You don't remember anything Miwako?"

Said girl looked down at her cup of tea "I remember the fight with Haku clearly but from the moment when I saw the 'death' of Mito, my memories are obfuscated. Kurama told me what happened and showed me the memories of my fight with that black armor." and she could not suppress a shiver in remembering those eyes so full of hate and anger.

"I see." Kakashi nodded before asking something that was clearly a sensitive topic "That armor...did you notice something strange with it?"

Miwako widened her eyes still looking down and was silent for several seconds before saying "That armor used...it used a kunai similar to those of Naru-nii. It was attached to a rope like chain to its forearm and...and..." she gulped while shivering "In the end it used even some wires to drag me down in the river..."

Kakashi closed for a moment his eye before asking "During the fight did you...hit it on the left arm?"

Miwako involuntarily cracked the cup with her hands before nodding "With a Rasengan. I hit the armor and its arm was broken but...in a couple of seconds it was like new and it did not use chakra or at least Kurama didn't sense any chakra coming from the armor."

' _Just like Naruto...I can't sense his chakra even when I'm close to him. In addition, the worst wounds on his body coincide with the points where he was struck by a Rasengan._ ' Kakashi thought.

"Oi Kakashi, do you think that...?" started Zabuza but Kakashi anticipated him "Yes, that black armor was Naruto."

A heavy silence fell over the room while Mito put a hand on the shoulder of her sister who was now sobbing, having realized that she fought to the death with her brother.

"How is it possible? That boy is good, I can admit it, but how could he use Kubikiribōchō in that way? For Kami's sake, he was fast like a jonin and he jumped with that armor as if it had no weight!" Zabuza said with disbelief on his face.

"I know and I really can think to a valid explanation." Kakashi replied "There is also the fact that he did not have that armor with him during the trip so I don't know where he could have taken it."

"Maybe he was keeping it inside of a scroll?"

"I don't know, I saw his equipment and he had only a scroll with him but he never used it." explained Kakashi "Still, the scroll is a good hypothesis since he wasn't wearing it when they found him."

"Maybe it's under his skin?" asked Suigetsu gaining the attention of the group as they looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Under his skin? What do you mean?" asked Kakashi and the white haired boy pointed at the Kubikiribōchō leaning against the wall of the room.

"I've been training since I was young to be one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and I have fought against Zabuza countless times but he's not the only one that I faced." said Suigetsu suppressing a shiver "Kisame Hoshigaki is one of the other swordsmen that I have faced and I had the 'luck' to see him fused with his sword, Samehada. When I saw that creature I felt fear for the first time and that black armor made me feel the same kind of feeling. Maybe that armor is something sentient just like Samehada."

Kakashi crossed his arms over the chest "It's a possibility but I've never heard of a sentient armor which can stand up to a Jinchuuriki." before he could say more, someone came into the room and everyone turned in that direction, with mixed reactions.

Naruto was standing near the door with only a pair of black pants and boots plus a black coat over his shoulder since his upper body, which caused all the girls to blush, was covered in bandages and his left forearm was in a cast. The blonde merely looked at them before focusing on Kakashi while pointing at Suigetsu with his right hand "It's like he said, my armor is sentient and it's a part of me and before you ask...no, it can not be removed. Yes, I know how to 'summon' it even if it doesn't require chakra. No, I won't tell how I got it. Yes, when I 'used' it on the bridge it was like a berserker mode similar to that of a Jinchuuriki and since it's sentient, the armor fought in my place against the threat which was Miwako. No, I won't say anything else about the armor. No, I don't know where is the sword that I used against Miwako. No, I don't need to rest and now I'll go for a walk." and with that he left the house, leaving behind a stunned group of ninja and civilians.

"Well...I must say Kakashi, that boy knows how to talk..." said Zabuza while noting the blush on the faces of Haku and Juvia ' _Oh Kami please no...don't tell that they have already a crush on him..._ '

"Uh...yes...I think so..." mumble Kakashi still stunned by the sudden revelation. After a couple of minutes, he decided to bring up another topic "So Zabuza, what are you going to do now?"

He seemed to think about it, looking at Haku then Juvia and finally Suigetsu before sighing "To be honest, I don't know. This job was well payed and the money would be used for our rebellion against the Fourth Mizukage but now we're in a stalemate."

Kakashi nodded in silence. The situation in the Land of Water wasn't exactly optimistic. The war between the rebels and the ninja loyal to the Mizukage was one the bloodiest civil war since the birth of the hidden villages and a lot of Kekkei Genkai had been completely annihilated by the Mizukage's blind rage. By pure miracle the **Shikotsumyaku** (Dead Bone Pulse) was living thanks to Kimimaro since he had been kidnapped from his village when he was still an infant. From what he had heard, both the Hōzuki and the Yuki clan had been wiped out too but apparently it wasn't true, well not completely since Haku was the last of her clan.

"You can join our village if you want..." said Mito surprising the others but Zabuza narrowed his eyes.

"Brat, I don't know what you're thinking but we can't simply join another village. It would be like betraying our comrades who are still fighting against the Mizukage."

"W-well, you can join temporarily. Our father is the Hokage so he could help you and your allies with the war." said Mito "Besides, if you go back to the Land of Water you could be killed and that would be a waste of human lives!"

Under his mask, Kakashi smiled at her words before addressing the missing nin "She's right. The Hokage is also my sensei and I can assure you that he will help you and your village. Once the war ended, an alliance between our villages could also be born and we could help you further."

Zabuza stared at him for several seconds before looking back at his comrades who were looking at him with pleading eyes, well Juvia and Haku were while Suigetsu had a serious look on his face. Unlike the two girls he loved to fight and kill but he knew that a life where they had to run, kill and run again wasn't exactly a wonderful life.

After a heavy sigh, Zabuza nodded "Alright then, we'll join you village in exchange for your help in the war."

Kakashi eye-smiled at him while Haku and Juvia were clearly happy just like Suigetsu but he was simply grinning like Kiba. Mito and Miwako were happy too even if the latter was still on the defensive in regard to Haku. She was not angry with her, not anymore at least, but she wasn't ready to be her friend and the Hyōton user understood it perfectly.

"So! Since everything is settled, how about helping the villagers with the bridge and the destroyed houses?" asked Kakashi with his U-shaped eye-smile and the others nodded but Zabuza looked at Haku "Not you Haku, you're still weak so you'll rest in the meantime."

Haku would have wanted to protest but the man's gaze silenced her immediately and, with a sigh, she nodded "As you wish Zabuza-sama, then I'll take a walk..." and with that she left the house walking toward the trees while the others walked toward the village.

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

After leaving the house, Naruto had walked to the tree where he had met Haku and had sat down to meditate, then entering into his mindscape where a meeting was about to begin.

Now he was sitting at a table with the sins. Wrath, Pride and Sloth were to his left while Lust, Gluttony, Envy and Greed were to his right and a seat in front of him, at the other side of the table, was actually empty. After a couple of minutes, a wolf-shaped shadow appeared from nowhere and walked toward the empty seat before jumping on it with and, slowly, a strange grin formed on its muzzle with a pair of red eyes.

"So you're the armor." said Naruto with a calm voice looking at the beast.

" **Yes, I'm the spirit of the Berserker Armor, you can call me Beast of Darkness or, if you wish, you can address me with the name of my previous holder, Gutz. He's also the one who gave me shape thanks to his negative emotions since he wasn't like you with all your emotions sealed.** " explained the wolf while still grinning.

"I didn't know that the armor had a spirit inside of it." said Naruto.

" **More or less. I was...hmm...the dark side of Gutz and I could manifest myself through the armor. In the end, after many fights, I was already a part of the armor and it's thanks to me that you won against your sister since I can control your body when you're unconscious.** " replied the wolf.

"While, when he's awake, he can freely control the armor and its power, right?" asked Wrath and the beast nodded.

" **Yes and, of course, he'll be lees fierce since he has his emotions and sins locked by you and those spirits.** "

"Can I ask you a question? What happened with that sword?" asked Pride since he saw the battle with the various sins but, after the Rasengan in the chest, their link had been interrupted so the Beast of Darkness had taken control over Naruto's body.

" **Ah yes. When Gutz was my holder, he used to fight with that giant sword called Dragonslayer against monsters and humans. Being used to that weapon, I took the** **Kubikiribōchō** **and when it broke I took advantage of its ability to modify it. Originally, the Dragonslayer was a 'simple' sword but after several battles against demonic creatures, it has become like a cursed weapon which could hurt and kill even astral forms, so when the** **Kubikiribōchō** **was using your blood as well as that of your sister, I used the dark energy of the armor and demonic chakra of the Kyuubi to change its form, creating a new Dragonslayer and, thanks to that, I managed to cut her tails.** " the beast explained with a grin " **I hid it near the beach where they found you.** "

Naruto nodded before looking at his left forearm "It seems like that the armor healed my limb while fighting. Is it one of its power?"

" **Yes, the Berserker Armor isn't a name just for show. Whatever damage you suffer, it will be instantly cured by the armor but obviously, after the battle, your body will be affected by the wounds. With your Uzumaki genes its effect will be boosted and you'll heal faster even after the battle.** "

"I see, thanks for your help then." said Naruto before narrowing his eyes "I know that you're like a wild beast but I'd appreciate if you could avoid to kill my comrades. Even if I don't like them it doesn't mean that you can kill them."

The beast merely widened its grin " **As you wish.** "

"Good, now I'll take my leave since someone is approaching." said Naruto to which Lust grinned "Am I the only who feels a strong sense of dejavu?"

 **Real World**

"This brings back memories, does not it?" asked Naruto with eyes still closed as Haku was about to touch him on the shoulder.

"Are you a sensor?" asked the girl slightly surprised by his reaction.

"Maybe." was the short response before he opened the eyes, looking at her.

Despite the strange answer, she smiled at him "You're full of surprises Naruto-kun." and blushed after that last word. Why did she call him 'Naruto-kun'?!

' _Kun?_ ' thought Naruto before saying "I'll take that as a compliment."

She continued to smile despite the blush on her cheeks and asked "Can I sit with you?"

"Suit yourself." said the blonde with a shrug. After sitting, she watched the sky through the branches of the trees and Naruto noticed her serenity "You seem happy. Did something beautiful happen?"

"Something like that." she admitted "We'll join your village in exchange for your help in the civil war that is killing our country."

Naruto widened is eyes in surprise but just for a second "Well, good for you. At least you can relax yourself now. I'm sure that Gōzu and Meizu will be happy to hear that."

"They are your comrades now, right?" she asked shifting her gaze on him.

"Not really, they are my allies but they must stay hidden for now since I'm not ready." said Naruto confusing her.

"Ready for what?"

Naruto looked at Haku before showing her a little smile that made her blush even more "You'll understand in due time." and the blush rapidly left place to a cute pout but after a couple of seconds, she was smiling again.

"Since we are coming with to you, can you tell me something about Konoha?" she asked and that was a really good question.

"Mh...I can but my information are a bit outdated." said Naruto and, seeing her confused face, he added "Since I started training alone, I lived isolated so I do not know the village very well even though I've done several D-rank missions inside of it, but I can still tell you something even if it isn't much."

She smiled again and nodded.

 **Bridge Completed – One Week Later**

The ninja from Konoha plus Zabuza and his comrades were in front of the villagers of Wave with Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami at the front.

"Thank you for everything. You have given us the hope to rise and go ahead and be sure that we will not forget it!" said Tazuna with a smile "Your Hokage can expect a trade agreement by next week!"

"I'm sure that he'll be glad to hear that." eye-smiled Kakashi with his orange book in the right hand "Well, I guess that this is a farewell, for now at least! Let's go everyone, time to go home!" and all of them began to run except Naruto who was riding Kage with the Dragonslayer trapped on its side.

Looking at their backs, Tazuna couldn't help but sigh. They helped much more than expected, especially with Miwako's **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique) and Juvia's control over the water. Rubbing his neck, he looked up at the bridge "Time to name this masterpiece!"

His fellow villagers rolled their eyes and Tsunami hit him with a slap on the head after hearing his ideas, such as 'The Super Bridge of Concrete!' or 'The Best Super Bridge in the World!'

"Hey, what about the Bridge of Hope?" asked Inari and, after a couple of seconds of silence, everyone cheered at that name. Everyone except Tazuna who was mumbling about his awesome ideas. Such was the hard life of an artist... *smack!*

Tazuna looked at his daughter who was looking back with a deadpanned expression.

"Did I say it out loud?"

"Yes, you did."

"Damn it."

Another slap on the head "LANGUAGE!"

 **Hokage Tower – The Day After**

"Well, here we are." said Kakashi in semi-bored tone while reading his book just like Naruto who was still on his horse. Funny fact, even Zabuza was reading one of their book that had been lent to him by Naruto.

"So this is where the Big Boss works, uh? Not bad." said Suigetsu who had his sword on his back. Luckily for him, they managed to recover it from the sea bottom.

"Let's just go inside." said Naruto "The mission's report will be a pain the ass after all that has happened."

"How true..." mumbled both Kakashi and Yugao, shivering at the prospect of an endless report. Their fear was amplified by Minato's bad habit and Kakashi was praying to Kami for at least a fair chance of survival.

Upon entering the tower, they were immediately sent toward the office of Minato and, after a couple of minutes, they found themselves in front of its door. Kakashi, being at the front, knocked a couple of times and, almost immediately, they heard Minato's voice saying "Come in!" and so they did.

Minato was, as always, sitting behind his desk while doing paperwork, the worst side of the life of a Kage. No matter how powerful they were, the paperwork was stronger and probably invincible but luckily the mission reports were a good way to take a break from the work, furthermore his children had just returned from their C-rank mission so the paperwork could wait for at least an hour, even two or three.

However, his facial expression changed from calm and serene to surprised to visibly upset and finally to controlled rage. The reason? His former student had just walked into his office with Yugao, Kiba, Akamaru, Mito, a loosely bandaged Miwako, Naruto with the left forearm in a cast, Zabuza Momochi and three unknown ninja, even if wasn't really sure about the blue haired girl.

"Kakashi..." started Minato with a dead serious voice "I see that you're back from the mission so I guess that it was a success but I can also see that Miwako and Naruto are wounded despite their high ability to recover. Furthermore, a missing nin who tried to kill the Mizukage is here with you and he's not restrained." he closed the eyes for a brief moment before looking at the silver haired jonin "You have fifteen words." and Kakashi's face went white as snow.

Arching a non-existent eyebrow, Zabuza leaned toward Yugao and asked "What does he mean with 'fifteen words'?"

"He enjoys the mission reports but if the team is in a bad shape or if there something wrong, such as your appearance, he will give a maximum of words to sum up the mission. Right now, Kakashi-senpai must explain why Naruto and Miwako are wounded and why you're here with us...using only fifteen words..." she whispered back and even Zabuza went pale. That was indeed a difficult task.

"Uh...um..."

"Thirteen words left..." hissed Minato and Kakashi couldn't help but gulp in fear.

"D-during final battle, Miwako used IT. Naruto fought her." said Kakashi before pointing at Zabuza, Suigetsu, Haku and Juvia "Once enemies, now allies."

Minato widened his eyes in surprise since he had just learnt that his daughter had used the power of the Kyuubi and she must have lost the control over it, thus explaining why Naruto had fought against her. Inwardly, Minato was proud about his son for facing such an opponent but was also mad with him for the same reason. Fighting against a Jinchuuriki wasn't a wise choice. Even most of his ANBU were not up to the task.

Sighing while rubbing his temples, Minato said "Very well, you can proceed with the report."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." and so, Kakashi explained everything, from their fight with the Demon Brothers (who apparently had disappeared from the point indicated on the scroll delivered by Pakkun) to the final fight on the bridge. In the end, Minato was fighting against a strong headache which was splitting his head in half.

"I see, quite the eventful mission you got there...but regardless, you have done your duty and everyone of you'll be paid with an A-rank mission pay." said Minato before looking at Zabuza "As for you and your company...you can enroll in our forces even now if you want. If you're fine with it, you'll be a jonin instructor and they will your genin team. Since they are quite strong I'll allow them to take part in the Chūnin Exams."

Zabuza nodded "Thank you, Hokage-sama. If I may ask, what are you going to do about the civil war?"

"For now nothing. I know that your comrades need help but the Mizukage will come here to observe exams with the Raikage, the Kazekage and the Tsuchikage so I can not show signs of hostility but I will try to help you through political ways." explained Minato and Zabuza reluctantly nodded "You're all dismissed except Naruto. I need to talk to him. Yugao, please show to Zabuza and the others the ninja residence district."

"At once Hokage-sama." said Yugao before shunshining away with the new addition of Konoha while Kakashi and his team left the office through the door.

Naruto and Minato looked at each other in silence and, after several seconds, Minato waved his hands, indicating to the ANBU hidden in the office to leave them alone.

"Naruto, what you did was very risky." started Minato with a serious voice "I'm proud of you for saving that girl before facing your s...I mean, before facing Miwako in her state but that doesn't mean that I approve a tactic such as stopping a Rasengan with your own body." he then stopped looking at his son who wasn't fazed by words "Now tell me, have you thought about all the possibilities before acting or have you acted following your instincts?"

"As already mentioned by Kakashi, I fought at the best of my chances by trying to minimize the damage. When Miwako was about to kill Haku and Juvia, I thought of every single possibility in that short period of time and, although it was a stupid move, I chose the most plausible to save them." Naruto said with absolute conviction.

Minato stared at him for several seconds but in the end, a warm smile was on his face "Very well, that's what I wanted to hear. Now it's time to talk about..." Minato stopped at mid sentence as he looked at the window on his left just when Jiraiya was entering through it "Sensei?"

"Good day Minato!" said the man with a wide smile before spotting Naruto "Good day to you too, Naruto!"

"Good day to you, Jiraiya-sama." said Naruto with a bow making him wince. That cold voice and those dead eyes really scared him. Not even an angry Kushina was so frightening...okay, maybe an angry Kushina was scarier than Naruto.

Shaking his head to calm down, Jiraiya looked at his supposed godson "Are you here for our mission?"

"Actually I just came back from a C-rank mission turned A-rank." explained Naruto shocking him.

"Are you serious?!" asked Jiraiya "What the hell happened?!"

"I'll explain that later sensei." said Minato "Since Naruto needs some rest I don't think that..." but then he stopped, confusing both Jiraiya and Naruto. The Fourth Hokage was thinking about what had happened during the mission in the Land of Waves, more specifically, what had happened to Naruto. His son had behaved wonderfully and had exceeded Kakashi's expectations. Sentient armor or not, he had faced Zabuza, his comrades and Miwako too. Looking back at his son, Minato took a deep breath and showed an incredibly serious face "Naruto. You can take part in the Chūnin Exams even without carrying out another mission. You have proved to be ready during the mission just ended."

Naruto was genuinely surprised by his words but it was Jiraiya who voiced his disbelief "Now wait a minute Minato! Are you serious about this? I know that he's your son..." and here he had to strive to ignore the murderous look of Naruto "...but maybe it's too soon for him! He'll be alone and he has not worked alone yet!"

Minato nodded at his former sensei "I know..." he then looked at his son "...and that's why I'm assigning to you a solo C-rank mission. With the upcoming exams, I have few ninja to use and I have to deliver important papers to the Daimyō. Normally I could teleport there and just give him the documents, but these papers take time to be read and signed, and the Daimyō also has his slice of paperwork to do. Your mission is to deliver these documents, wait for them to be signed and then bring them back to me. Is everything clear?"

"Minato?! That was our mission! Why are you putting me out of it?" asked Jiraiya and Minato looked back at him "Because I need you with _something else._ " and the white haired man turned serious, understanding the meaning of those words.

"So, Naruto, do you accept this mission?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." said Naruto with a bow.

"Since your forearm is still in a cast, you'll leave in three days. The journey should last about one day but you will need less time on horseback." explained Minato before giving him the documents needed for the mission "That's all, you're dismissed and Naruto..." said boy who was already leaving the office stopped in order to look at the Hokage who smiled again "I know that it's a simple mission but...good luck."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." and that, Naruto left the office.

After a couple of seconds, Jiraiya looked at the blonde leader "I'm right in thinking that you need me and my spy network?"

"Yes. Orochimaru told me that he had discovered the name of one of the members of the Akatsuki during his last trip and I want you to discover as much as possible about him. Here is a file with the basic data of two organizations out of three that are hunting the Bijuu." explained Minato handing him a block of sheets.

"Still nothing about the third uh?" said Jiraiya opening the file. Even with his spy network they weren't able to discover the members or even the name of the third organization that was aiming at the Bijuu but they were real since they had killed the 'bodyguards' of Yugito Nii of Kumo, Jinchuuriki of the Nibi, and the 'guardians' of Fū of Taki, Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi. On both occasions, the assassins had left a message saying 'In due time, we will aim at the tails' with a black cloth where seven white skulls were represented.

Sighing at the thought of that mystery, Jiraiya quickly read the data. If he wanted to protect Miwako and Mito, he had to find out all he could about their enemies.

 **With Naruto**

"Naruto-kun, my boy! I see that you've come back from your mission." said Hiruzen walking toward Naruto before spotting the cast on his left arm "I guess that not everything went smoothly..."

"Something like that Jiji. If you want, I can tell you what happened." said Naruto with one of his rare smiles.

"Sure thing, it must be one hell of a story." chuckled Hiruzen with a smile.

"Then let's go to my house near the waterfall." said Naruto and the Sandaime Hokage nodded before placing a hand on his shoulder and perform a **Shunshin no Jutsu** (Body Flicker Technique) toward said house.

Upon arriving at one of his various houses scattered around the village, Naruto found himself in front of the Demon Brothers and both of them were covered in bandages "What happened to you...?"

"Well...we reached this house as request but..." started Meizu.

"We found HIM..." said Gōzu pointing at Hiruzen who was looking away "On the couch while he was reading an orange book."

"We thought that he was an intruder and so..."

"You attacked him and he kicked your asses..." summarized Naruto with a deadpanned expression and they nodded with Hiruzen coughing in his hand "I was trying to read..."

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose before shrugging "Alright, at least you already know each other so I'll skip the introductions. Now let's go inside, I have to tell you a few things." and with that, all four of them entered the house.

One long story later, the Demon Brothers were looking in awe at their new master while Hiruzen had a light scowl on his face "That was reckless Naruto-kun."

"You're not the first to tell me." said Naruto without a care in the world "In the end, I'm alive, they are alive, the mission was a success, everyone win."

"So, Zabuza-sama and the others are Konoha nin now?" asked Meizu.

"Yes. I must admit, I did not expect such a development and now it's impossible to propose them a deal as with you, I'm sorry." said Naruto but the brothers waved him off.

"No problem Naruto-sama, you saved us from the ANBU of Konoha so we are fine with it. At least, Haku-chan and Juvia-chan can finally rest." said Gōzu with a smile hidden by his mask "However I'd like to know what we're going to do..."

"You'll need to stay hidden until the final of the Chūnin Exams. If I win, I'll show to everyone my resolution against my handicap." explained Naruto "But if you want to do something, Jiji could train you in the meantime, of course if you want to train them Jiji." he said looking at the old man who nodded with a smile. A sadistic smile.

"It''s been a while since I had more than a student. It'll be rewarding even if I said that I would have no longer taught to anyone." said the man looking at his surrogate grandson who smiled at him before rising from the crouch.

"So it's decided, you two will train until the exams and I'm pretty sure that you'll reach the level of a jonin under the wing of Jiji."

The two brothers looked at each other before bowing at the same time "It'd be an honor to learn from you, Sandaime-sama."

Naruto looked at them for a brief moment before yawning since he in the last few days he slept little to nothing and so, after quick "Good day" to his guests, he went to sleep, already thinking to his next mission, imagining it at least interesting.

 **Land of Fire's Capital – Four Days Later**

' _ **This mission is all but interesting!**_ ' shouted Envy was bored just like Greed since they had to wait for nearly two hours before being received by the Daimyō and now Naruto was walking toward his personal chamber.

' _I know but at least I can proceed with my plan thanks to the Hokage. If Jiraiya was here I could not do anything._ ' said Naruto in his mind before entering the large chamber filled with carpets, cushions, tables, chairs and a thousand of other things. At the bottom of it, the Daimyō sat on a small wooden throne with a fan in front of his mouth. From what Naruto had heard, he was a very indecisive and hesitant man and was not at all obsessed with wealth and money, as opposed to his wife, Madam Shijimi.

"Greetings Daimyō-sama." said Naruto kneeling at a few feet from him, as required by tradition "I am here in front of you for the will of the Hokage as it is his wish that you receive some important documents which need to be signed. The Hokage also apologizes for not being here in person but with the upcoming Chūnin Exams, he has a lot of work to do and few ninja to use."

"There's not problem, I know that he' really busy, especially with this exams since all the five Kages will come to Konoha." said the man with a smile before looking at Naruto "Young man, you remind me of Minato-kun a lot. Are you perhaps Naruto, his son?"

Said boy closed his eyes and sighed before nodding "Yes, Daimyō-sama, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki but, if it is not an offense for you, I'd like to be called just Naruto, no last name."

The Daimyō arched an eyebrow, visibly confused "May I know why, young Naruto?"

"Of course, Daimyō-sama, but if it's okay with you I'll explain everything tonight after you have finished your duties. Mine is just a story, and you have a country to govern so I will not steal your precious time." replied Naruto with a bow and that move earned him some respect in the eyes of the samurai in the room but especially in the eyes of the Daimyō who nodded with a smile before dismissing him.

After leaving the chamber, Naruto went toward his horse which was resting near the stalls just outside of the royal palace. On its side there was the sword Sasaki Kojirou since the Dragonslayer was useless without the Berserker Armor and Naruto needed more strength to use it freely.

"Hey, that sword is really beautiful." said a female voice behind him and, slightly turning his head, he was faced with a pair of shining blue eyes and long purple hair even if the detail which jumped more to the eye was her smile.

He never saw a more sadistic and disturbing smile than that one.

She was wearing black high battle boots, long lace purple stockings (much to Lust's pleasure), a silver skirt with a black symbol on its right side, a silver battle vest with silver and black reinforced gloves, some pieces of a silver samurai armor on her shoulders, waist and chest, and finally a katana held to her left side.

"Can I see it?" she asked while still smiling.

After a couple of seconds, he shrugged "I guess that you can." and proceeded to unsheathe the blade but, after turning on his heels, he had to arch his back to avoid at the last second a horizontal slash aimed to behead him.

The swordswoman did not give him a moment of respite and began to attack him with rapid slashes from all directions and, despite his eyes, Naruto found himself on the defensive. However, after a couple of minutes spent to parry or avoid shots, he began to attack with powerful strikes which were avoided by the girl who was still smiling, maybe even more than at the beginning.

Naruto blocked one of her both of them fought for supremacy in a contest of strength, with their faces very close to each other.

"Why did you attack me?" asked Naruto with a calm voice.

After licking her owns lips, she asked in return "This sword of your, is by chance the sword of Sasaki Kojirou?"

"Yes, I killed him during a mission and I took his sword since he broke my previous sword and I intend to carry on his legacy." explained Naruto who was confused by her wide sadistic smile.

"You know, after only a few minutes of duel..." she leaned forward whispering in his ear "I'm getting wet!"

Despite his sealed emotions, Naruto nearly chocked with his own saliva before jumping away from that girl. After a quick glance, he asked "Who are you...?"

"Oh, what about your gallantry? You should introduce yourself first." said the girl with that smile still on her face while sheating her blade.

"...My name's Naruto."

"Naruto uh? I like the sound of your name." murmured the girl while looking at his body and that didn't went unnoticed by the blonde "Well, you can call me..."

"Busujima-sama!" shouted a white samurai running toward her with four other samurai "We've been looking for you everywhere. Okisuke-dono is already talking with the Daimyō."

"Really? In that case, let's go. I would not like to receive another rebuke from him." she said with a chuckled before looking back at Naruto "Until we meet again, Naruto-kun." and she walked away with the samurai swaying her hips.

' _ **Naruto...**_ '

' _I know Lust, those were the samurai from the Land of Iron._ '

' _ **Who cares about that?! That girl was simply perfect! She was really getting wet while fighting you!**_ ' shouted the female sin and Naruto merely groaned. Now he had to deal with a horny Lust too...

' _ **Hey she has a point! She was horny!**_ ' added Greed.

' _ **Maybe she was hungry...I'm hungry right now...**_ ' said Gluttony.

' _ **Maybe she's into the bondage?**_ ' asked Envy.

' _ **Oh Kami! Naruto throw away those books and go buy something on the bondage! NOW!**_ ' ordered Lust while the Beast of Darkness was looking at the scene with a sweatdrop.

" **Are they always like this?** "

Pride and Wrath looked at the beast with a deadpanned expression "Yes. Yes, they are..."

 **Daimyō's Personal Chamber – That Evening**

"Ah Naruto-kun, welcome again." said the man who was without headgear, showing his shoulder-length gray hair "I heard you met Saeko Busujima, the granddaughter of Mifune, the General of the Land of Iron."

"Yes...quite an interesting meeting...that of course if we don't count the fact that she almost beheaded me." deadpanned Naruto making him laugh.

"Yes, Saeko-chan is very particular but maybe that is due to the environment where she grew up." said the man before changing topic "So, tell me your story Naruto-kun. I want to know the life of my friend's son."

"As you wish, Daimyō-sama." and so Naruto talked about his first years of life, when his was stung by a scorpion, the training with the Third Hokage leaving out the spirits, the gifts from some 'friends' who had taken pity on him until the mission to the Land of Waves, of course leaving out several details.

To say that the Daimyō was speechless was how to say that the sun was hot.

"I...I can't believe it...how could they..."

"It doesn't matter how. They had their priority and right now I don't hate them nor I love them. That's why I don't consider myself an Uzumaki nor a Namikaze." explained Naruto with a calm voice "Now I'll win the Chūnin Exams in order to show them how strong I can be without their help."

"I understand." nodded the man with a sad smile before adding "But anyway their had wronged you and while I can't simply blame them publicly, especially after your stun with Kushina, I wish to help you. Is there something that you need?"

Under his mask, Naruto had a feral grin but his voice remained calm "Yes, there is something that would help me, Daimyō-sama."

Two hours later, Naruto was riding toward Konoha. A scroll with the royal seal was in his right hand and a satisfied on his face.

"Face one completed." he said while looking at the moon "Now, onto the phase two!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6: THE CHŪNIN EXAMS!**

* * *

 **(1) The Dragonslayer from Berserk;**

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaand STOP! End of the fifth chapter!**

 **So, what do you think? Was it good or was it shit? For now this is the longest chapter that I have written for this story, and I do not know when I can write a chapter equally long (I said the same thing at the end of the previous chapter but still...). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the little touches that I did during the chapter such as the Dragonslayer and the 'Big Boss' reference even if it was very lame...**

 **Naruto and Saeko have finally met with a meeting definitely out of the norm! I also changed the usual name of the bridge, as in nine stories out of ten, it is always called 'The Great Naruto Bridge' and that's boring...**

 **Now we know that Naruto has a plan and that Daimyō has helped but...what is the plan?**

 **And talking about the next chapter, there will be various fights but I want to know (YOU CAN FIND A POLL ON MY PROFILE) if you want to see only Naruto's fight or even some other fights featuring his sisters, the others teams and foreigner teams! The poll will affect chapter 6 and 7! VOTE ON MY PROFILE!**

 **Last but not least, this and the next chapter are the last two chapters where you can vote for the three girls in the harem that will join Mabui and Ryuuzetsu!**

 **That's all for today and let me know what do you think about this chapter!**

 **See you around and have a good day/night!**

* * *

 **HAREM SURVEY'S RULES:**

 **1) Via review OR Private Message, each one of you will be able to vote three girls, specifying the order! The first girl will earn three points, the second two and the third only one point. Example: 'Miwako, Kurenai, Anko.' means that Miwako will gain three points, Kurenai two and Anko one. In doing so, I will create a ranking that I'll make available on my profile and at each chapter.**

 **2) The anonymous readers (Guest, etc...) can not vote, sorry!**

 **3) Girls that are NOT selectable: Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Lust, Chikyuu, Mizu, Kurama and Kuuki!**

 **4) If were to appear girls from other universes, you can also vote for them. I remind you that you can suggest characters from other universes but only with a solid explanation behind.**


End file.
